Jaune Arc: Into the Arcverse
by SkyKicker10101
Summary: Oracle is a Mysterious Possession Entity who is the overlord of the multiverse but he has shown such interest by remnants Jaune Arc as such Oracle decided to bring Jaunes friends to watch many multiverse Jaunes with him
1. Jaune the Terrorist

"Hmmm...?"

Flouting in the middle of a large lavishly designed movie theatre - draped with dyed curtains of rose, maroon coloured walls, and seats of red velvet - was what appeared to be a metallic eyeball, housed inside a metal case.

It's iris glowed - similar to some other sections within it's silver plated casing - an elegant shade of gold. As it just stared at the empty seats below.

"Odd... They should of arrived by now?" The eyeball stated to itself in a curios and almost longing tone. As it simply continued to just wait for whatever, or whoever, was coming.

Though, it didn't have to wait for too long...

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"WEEE!"

... as seven young teenagers suddenly fell into the theatre from apparently nowhere.

"Oh wonderful! You have finally arrived!" The eyeball stated with excitement as it moved to inspect the teenagers. Who were - at the moment - crumpled in a dog pile in front of the large screen.

"Now let's see..." It said as it began to look through the small group of teens. "We have: Ruby Rose, check. Weiss Schnee, check. Blake Belladonna, check. Yang Xiao Long, check. Nora Valkyrie, check. Pyrrha Nikos, check. Lie Ren, check..." The eyeball stopped as it reached the last person it saw in the pile.

Floating around group, the metal ball hummed in confusion. "Odd. I was expecting more of you..." The machine muttered to no one in particular, as it started to look upward. Most likely to see if anything else appeared.

After a short while wait, mostly spent looking at the ceiling, an irritated and cold voice seemingly call out to the floating ball. "Excuse me!"

Looking back down to the group now within it company. The eye could see that a large majority of the teens were looking at it in confusion, with a couple choosing to instead gander around the theatres main seating area.

Focusing on the one who had chose to 'talk' - a one Weiss Schnee - the metallic eye gave a simple reply. "Yes?"

Weiss looked at the floating machine while the other girls were getting off the ground dusting themselves off "who are you and where are we?" Oracle if he had a mouth he would smile at such curiosity "i am Oracle, Well we are in my personal domain to show you the Multiverse of your friend named Jaune Arc".

Pyrrha looked at Oracle aith confusion clear on her face "Jaune? why?" Oracle looks at Pyrrha "because in my expanded library of the multiverse i find your jaune to be the most entertaining so take your seats and we will begin with the first chapter"

and they did but they didnt know the start will be very grimm

Multiverse Influence: No Russian.

Inspired by Modern Warfare 2.

\- Mission Dossier-

**This is General, James Ironwood, of the Atlasian Military.**

Weiss looks at oracle confused "excuse me?" Oracle who was hovering in the back of the theater hovering over a control panel "yes Miss Schnee?" "why is General Ironwood the opening Scene?" Oracle thought about this but grinned if he had a mouth "just watch"

**Agent Adam Taurus-**

Blake who was drinking some tea spat it out at pyrrha who screamed in surprise but the cat faunus whiped her mouth but looked at the screen in complete surprise "Holy Shit..."

Yang looked at blake very confused at her "what's going on blake?" She asked concerned for her friend "Adam is my Ex...he is the leader of a faction within the white fang...how and why is he working with the kingdom that oppresses the Faunus?" Blake asked very curious on such events.

Oracle chimed in excitedly as he knew the answer "oh I know this ! In this universe there's a human far more dangerous then Salem-" "who's Salem?" Ruby asked innocently though oracle cussed in mutter "that's not important, anyway as the saying goes the enemies of my enemy is my friend" Blake narrowed her eyes at the screen unsure of who's more dangerous then Adam that he had to join the military.

**-this mission is of the highest levels of secrecy. Only myself and a small handful of others will be aware of your true agenda.**

**It has cost us a lot to place you in the inner circle of remnants greatest terrorist. We have made you best friends with Jaune D'Arc Makarov. Of the Arc Clan.**

Yang raised her eyebrows at Jaune "Makarov? I thought his last name is Arc?" "In this universe Long, Jaune was adopted by a family clan of the arcs but Jaune was disillusioned by them believing war is the answer to remnants problems" Oracle answered though everyone started fearing the worst "Mister Oracle"

Ren chipped in turning his head around to face the floating box "is Jaune the most hated person in this universe?..." Oracle however didn't answer that but ruby did "don't be ridiculous Ren! Jaune is a super nice guy! He would never be a bad guy!" Ruby's innocence was infectious but Oracle being the care taker of the universes knew the truth

**Do not mistake this man as anything but hostile. For Makarov has no rules and no boundaries. He doesn't flinch at torture or the trafficking of both humans and Faunus. Genocide is most definitely on his mind.**

**He has committed 56 confirmed mass terrorist attack's that nearly placed all the four kingdoms in the act of a world wide war.**

Team Rwby and npr stared at the screen beyond shocked that there lovable dorky Knight was capable of committing such horrors "wha...how?..." Weiss tried to explain what's going on "no...Jaune would never do that!" Pyrrha screamed at the screen not wanting to believe Jaune was a heartless murderer, Blake however wasn't that shocked considering she to was once a terrorist.

Ren felt green because of the man he viewed as a brother is somehow a monster in this though Nora yelled out "ill never accept that as Not-Jaune! Never!" Ren pats his old friend on the back hoping to calm her down

**We suspect that Makarov has devised a plan to cause the Kingdom of Mistral to start a full scale war with Atlas, and with their support from the Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo, we fear that it is a possibility for Atlas to fall.**

**Therefore your mission is to act as one of his men, and do whatever he says for the time being.**

**You may kill innocent Humans and Faunus along the way, but Victory doesn't come without sacrifices.**

Blake felt disgusted not at Adam but at James who expected Adam Taurus himself to kill the people he fought years to help but she always knew when a stronger enemy approached the world the greatest enemies must put aside there differences to face this foe

**Do not engage Makarov if possible.**

**His semblance is known as Death Touch. A single touch of his ungloved hand will kill you instantly. It is vital that you must never engage him in close quarters combat, for that will cause your death and the failure of your mission.**

Nora despite not wanting to believe this universe she whistled "that's some semblance, super useful against Grimm!" Oracle chuckled at such little thinking but the little sadist box spoke out "that semblance doesn't work on Grimm." Nora slammed into her seat more deflated then before "T-Tell me...what is Jaune going to do? Attack the SDC?" Weiss looked at Pyrrha shocked "Pyrrha!" Oracle however didn't answer but Yang did "oh come on P-Money! Jaune my be some bad terrorist but he wouldn't do something that will cause something that bad!" Pyrrha hoped to the god brothers that it was true

**Good luck, Agent Taurus.**

**The fate of Remnant is now on your shoulders.**

"More like the Fate of the Faunus" Yang quipped to her fellow students but the rest didn't laugh, nor did anything but silence.

Blake saw that was more true the Yang tried to joke about.

**A slight noise of a bag unzipping is heard as the screen shows the confines of a small elevator. Within said elevator stood 4 People; all of them heavily armed with LS40 Saw Light Machine Guns.**

Ruby looked at all those weapons confused "what type of guns are they? Do they have weapons in them?" Blake however beats Weiss to the punch "no ruby, those are LS40 Saws, Light Automatic Guns used in heavy war units in the Mistral Military. But why are they using those precise guns when they have more effective guns?...".

it was silent until Ren spoke up "he intends to start war against Atlas and Mistral, using weapons and armor made from that kingdom"

**One of the occupants was a charcoal, haired woman who had amber coloured eyes; she was wearing a suit, with body armour covering her chest.**

**Cinder Fall. A woman who despised the world with a passion, until she met Jaune D'Arc Makarov. A man who also hated the world, but not because of what it did to him, but he hated the peace.**

**He wanted war. He wanted death. He wanted to destroy the world just so he could see it burn.**

Pyrrha was more shocked then before "why would he want to start war!? Why would he hate peace?!" Pyrrha was getting shocked more that her love crush has such views "who knows the mind of a nut job"

Weiss exclaimed though she flinched seeing glares from both ruby and Pyrrha "actually , Jaune is heavily intelligent. He planned out his entire mission down to the last details"

Yang whistled though despite the horrors that she will see, even Yang has to admit that such a plot is genius "you gotta admit, guy may be a war monger but he's a smart bastard" "Yang! Stop praising the bad Jaune!" Ruby shouted at her sister

**The next one was Mercury Black. Who also wore and possessed the same gun and outfit as Cinder. Though Black only came because Jaune was a personal friend of his, as well as his employer.**

**The last man in the elevator - besides Makarov, who possessed the same gear as everyone else - was the Atlasian Spy - Adam J. Taurus.**

Blake looks at Adam seeing him no different from there universes "wow he looks cute, though that Mask seems strange" Yang commented about Adam though Blake did blush at that "that's the mask of the white fang, Adam always wore that"

**The bull Faunus cocked his Light Machine Gun; sneering lightly before he assumed a more natural look, upon his leader looking to him.**

**Jaune himself, had a rough and tough look to him, with shaggy blonde hair. "Remember: No Mercy. No Hesitation. And don't speak." Adam gave a nod to Jaune's orders as the elevator doors opened to what appeared to be an airports waiting area. It was currently full of people.**

Ruby and everyone else stared at the screen there eyes widening since the feeling of dread sets upon then "no...Jaune! What are you going to do!" Everyone in the theater sucked in their breaths hoping the Jaune on the screen doesn't go through what they are thinking

**"Assume Positions." Jaune whispered to his three accomplices, as they walked out of the elevator. Now standing in a widely spread line in front of the oblivious croud.**

**Makarov, along with his three cohorts, raise their Light Machine Gun; aiming them at the still oblivious crowd.**

**All that was heard next was screams and gunfire, as bullets rained upon the crowd; sending them to the ground. Their blood pooling under there corpses.**

Rwby and NPR screamed in horror as they watched Jaune Arc mercilessly mow down an entire section of innocent people and faunus like they were nothing but wasted space

**A few moments later the gunfire stop.**

**All that was left of croud was a massive pile of body's. Jaune and the rest of his team took this breath time of peace to reload their guns, before he motioned for them to move onward.**

Ruby threw up onto the floor chunks of cookies seen within the goop of former stomach contents, Oracle sighed to himself knowing he has a fun time later "w-why!? How could someone so heartless exist!" Pyrrha yelled holding on her stomach forcibly kept the vomit within her stomach.

Nora was watching with widened eyes her hand clutched hard on the hand she was holding that belonged to rens "calm down Nora, this Jaune doesn't exist and if there was even a possibility. I will do everything I can to divert this course"

**As they walked over the death crowd, Jaune proceeded to rest his Light Machine Gun on his shoulder while he raised his pistol to his right side; gunning down the two security officers who ran out of a side office. There bodies hit the floor before they could retaliate.**

**Mercury was on the far end of the group. Gunned down more and more innocent people as they tryed to get away.**

**Cinder walked on the other end of the formation pointing her Gun to the right pulling the trigger sending out a torrent of bullets towards several stores killing those who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the fire.**

Yang was red eyed seeing such evil people killing the innocent with no regard of anything "those bastards..." Blake also was clutching the sides of her seat gritting her teeth hard "I'll kill them!" The cat Faunus exclaimed darkly breaking the sides of the arm rests 'out of all the people I could've gotten, I so happened get the most violent...what joy...' Oracle thought sarcastically

**Jaune motioned to the next level, as headed towards and up the stairs. Cinder and Mercury followed his lead; making sure to keep a spread formation as they reloaded their guns. All the while Adam was at the black. He was in disbelief as to how someone could be so cold and emotionless.**

Blake watched with surprised in her eyes seeing Adam so emotional that not only Faunus were caught in the crossfire but also humans "Adam...he really is a nice guy..." Blake blushed rubbing her arm wondering if this Adam could be like her Adam

**The four made their way up the stairs and continued on there rampage. The bulkhead docks were their next objective; all resistance, civilian or guard, was mowed down as they went.**

**Cinder kept shooting at the stores, until a bullet hit her body armour, catching her off guard; causing her to fall to the now blood stained floor.**

"Take that your aggressive BITCH!" Yang yelled getting up from her seat pointing directly at the screen though to the side ruby yelled "SWEAR JAR!" "SHUT UP RUBY! I DESERVE SOME REVENGE TODAY!" Yang roared back at ruby throwing her drink at the screen though said liquid dissipated mysteriously.

"I would greatly appreciated that you don't throw your beverage at the screen" Oracle asked politely "I'm very sorry for her " Pyrrha apologized politely with Ren nodding with Pyrrha

**Seeing that they were caught off guard Adam went into cover behind one of the airports support pillars, while Mercury dragged the winded Cinder into one of the - now ruined - stores.**

**Makarov, instead chose to stay standing in the open; shooting at their assailant as to provide cover for his team. That is until he ran out of ammunition.**

**Their assailant - who appeared to be the security chief, judging by his outfit - was about to charge at Jaune as he reloaded, until he suddenly appeared behind the chief in a fit of aura boosted speed - which only a trained huntsmen could achieve.**

**The chief turned around to find Jaune's ungloved hand grabbing his face and at that moment he felt his heart stop. Causing him to let out choked groan before he fell to the ground dead.**

Ruby's jaw dropped seeing Jaune with such speed that could match close to hers in just a burst of aura "how could Jaune do that?" "Yeah! Our Jaune isn't this skilled" Weiss added in for which oracle told a few facts about this Jaune "Jaune in this universe is a trained huntsmen, a graduate from beacon actually" Pyrrha had her jaw dropped hard with Nora commenting "holy shit, this Jaune is a terrifying Badass!"

Ren watched the screen with a worried expression, there Jaune was a bumbling Knight with no sort of physical skills but this Jaune is terrifyingly skilled who kills without remorse

Yang was getting angrier and angrier then she was about to get up from her seat until seat buckles restrained Yang on the chair "h-hey!" Oracle sounded off from the back "I'm sorry Long, you have a record of temper related accidents as such I'm taking precautions for my theaters safety"

**As to not slow down their steady advance through the airport, they continue on there rampage.**

**After a bit of time they walked back down to the ground floor, where dozens of dead bodies were sprawled around in piles due to their mass murderer. Walking through the room they met up at the exit leading out to the main landing zone.**

**Jaune motioned for his cohorts to check their remaining ammunition. Though before leaving the building Cinder passed him some binoculars, motioning with one outstreached arm in the direction of some approaching aircrafts.**

**Using the binoculars, Makarov could easily see that they belonged to the Mistral military, as well as getting a look at their complement. Which to his slight dismay, contained two people he hoped to never cross.**

**Qrow Branwen, someone Jaune D'Arc Makarov hopes to never fight on the battlefield, but if Qrow is here then he may have no choice but to fight him.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby sounded off jumping lightly in her seat excited to see her uncle in this "kick Not Jaunes Ass Uncle Qrow!" Nora exclaimed at the screen even though said people within the screen.

Ren however dashed Nora's dreams immediately "Nora, he isn't your uncle. We both are orphans" Nora deflated immediately upon hearing that though Yang perked up the hyperactive girl "don't worry Nora, I see you as family" "YAY!" Nora shouted into the air raising her hands up high

**Handing the binoculars back to Cinder, he proceeded to lead his team down a small side staircase near the landing zone, which lead towards the garage of the airports workers and staff.**

**After a bit Makarov and his crew entered the garage. "We're good to talk now. Rest for a few minutes while I make a couple calls."**

**After he was done, Makarov placed the scroll back into one of his chest mounted pocket, before looking to his crew; seeing Mercury, Cinder, and Adam loading their guns.**

**"Alright, lets move. We need to get the the rendezvous point before Atlas troops lock down the airport." Makarov announced to his small group.**

Weiss looked surprised at this "I didn't think Jaune would be that smart to factor in Atlas Presence" Blake nodded though she knew this style as Adam had employed such style during some of there SDC Raids "simple or not well known criminals never factors in outside interference which means this Jaune had planned everything to the last detail even the atlas presence and with Vale backing Atlas on certain contingencies, they send out there best to help" Weiss nodded at Blake's sound logic.

**After a few minutes they came out of the underground area to be met with smokescreen coating the entire docking area for the bullheads.**

**The four of them immediately took cover behind some barricades. Mercury looked to Jaune for orders; getting one soon after, as Makarov held out a grenade in his hand. And soon all four of them were taking out their grenades.**

**Tossing the grenades into the smoke, they apparently hit a line of Mistral soldiers, exploding the ground below them, killing them instantly; allowing the team to get out from behind the barricade. However a lot more Mistral troops were coming towards them and shooting.**

**Makarov shot back with some explosive dust round; apparently destroying something important, because the entry body for a plane to collapse ontop of a squad of Mistral soldiers.**

Team Rwby and npr winced at such carnage that Jaune alone to kill off a group of soldiers like there were tin soldiers "take notes, Jaune is a cunning tactical man" Oracle exclaimed though Ren nodded as he saw a pattern that Jaune deploys though the criminal monster changes his style every 10 minutes as to remain in predictable

**They kept pushing and pushing through until they eventually get to the entrance leading to the rendezvous point.**

**Luckily enough, the Mistral military had stopped their assult on their possition. Probably to lock down the airport.**

**Reaching their rendezvous point, as well as their getaway vehicle - a Mistral ambulance.**

"Then how will they get out?" Ruby asked for her team which was a very good question to ask since how will the group of criminals until Pyrrha cracked that question "they plan on using the ambulance as a getaway vehicle to disguise themselves as if it is transporting injured people out of the airport as such atlas has no choice but to let them pass" Pyrrha no matter how right she was, she didn't want to be write.

"That's...actually a great exit strategy. Hide yourselves among the normal but this is what I don't get. If they do get away won't they be suspected to have hidden in something?" Weiss commented wondering how Jaune will get away with this

**One by one each member of the team got into the emergency vehicles back compartment. With Jaune going first; him choosing to help each member of his group into the vehicle.**

**"We've sent a strong message with this attack, Jaune." Adam anounced as he was about to get in with the help of Jaune.**

**Though upon grasping his hand, Adam could feel his heart slow.**

**Looking down to Makarov's hand he saw that it wasn't covered by his protective glove.**

**As his heart began to stop, and he drifted off into deaths embarrass. Makarov said one final thing. "That was not the message..."**

**And as Adam's body hit the floor, dead. Makarov finishes by saying...**

**"That is the message." Before closing the doors of the ambulance, with it driving off soon after.**

Blake's breathing stopped as her eyes widened seeing on screen Adam dead by Jaunes hand, literally. "No...no no no!..." Blake's eyes started to water getting Yang to pat the cat Faunus on her back ever since Oracle let Yang go "Blake...you know don't you" Blake's eyes trembled as she knew the answer to that. "Y-yes...Jaune knew Adam was a spy and he goated him all along to only have him killed off at the end to throw atlas off his trail...guys..." Blake stopped momentarily as she gulped down a lump

Everyone stared at her waiting for the big reveal "Adam was born from Atlas...Jaune killed him to show atlas was behind the entire attack...the final nail in the coffin of war..." everyone was silent seeing the criminal mastermind had planned this entire thing even killing off a spy to ignite the fires of war

**Once the vehicle was far enough away from the scene, a group of Mistral soldiers, along with Qrow, comes across the body of Adam left at the last known location of the terrorists.**

**-The Screen goes Black-**

Pyrrha was shaking badly as she tried to take sips of her water but she couldn't, her not so secret crush had massacred hundreds of people and killed off Adam who she learned was born from atlas.

Nora didn't know what to think to see her fearless leader to fearlessly kill off a lot of people just because he hated peace "Jaune..." she muttered to herself

Ren stared at the blackness of the screen taking a small, calm sip of his green tea before he crushed the cup in his aura enhanced hand not even cutting his skin making a mental promise to never allow Jaune to be like this

Ruby felt very scared for her first friend, to find him so heartless and evil was enough to cause the small cookie loving girl to shake even whimpering lightly.

Yang felt angrier then ever to find this Jaune more annoying then that bastard Junior, if she ever met this Jaune she'll kill him!

Weiss felt highly scared that the world of Remnant could produce such a criminal monster but she also felt impressed that Jaune Arc was able to plan so far ahead that he got away with mass homicide but also killed off one of his own as to take the fall

Blake felt extremely sad that not only was Jaune a criminal in this world but adam was killed trying to do what's right

"Alright! Move onto the next video!" Oracle exclaimed happily its blue orb like eye flickered gently


	2. Meet the Demoman

Meet the Demoman-

As the seven students were looking at the screen wondering what they will watch next "so Mister Oracle? What are we seeing next? Please don't leg it be another evil Jaune!" Ruby shivered tucking herself into her knees not wanting to see such horror again with Yang patting ruby on the back "well we are-...ahh we have more guests!" Oracle began to explain until he stopped then chimed in on some guests.

Three screams them followed catching the students attention from one body falls from the infinite sky which belonged to Qrow Branwen. He slams into the ground groaning to himself but another force hits him on the back which belongs to Glynda Goodwitch then lastly Headmaster Ozpin lands on his feet like a fucken cat.

Glynda gets up onto her feet dusting herself off "ozpin where are we?" Ozpin didn't answer her as he was looking around seeing 7 of his top notch students and a floating box in front of the master controls "Team Rwby? Team JNPR? What's going on?" Ozpin asked them as they looked at each other wondering what they should say though Qrow when he got up saw the floating box flying in the back in front of a large selections of tapes in the back "and what's with the floating lunch pail?" Glynda also took note of Oracle who seems to ignore the new guests.

"Well long story short , we have been sent here to watch alternate universes of jaune" Weiss answered truthfully catching both professors off guard and Qrow snorted "what's so interesting about that brat Schnee? He doesn't seem special" Ozpin was about to rebuttal that until the lunch pail as Qrow called Oracle "that's where your wrong Qrow Branwen" All three of them were wide eyed seeing oracle flying towards them with a floating tape next to it "Jaune Arc is perhaps the most interesting specimen of any subjects in my library now sit down" as commanded the three sat in the more least chair numbers "So Petal, Fire Cracker. What did you watch before we came?" Qrow asked smiling at his nieces but that smile turned into a frown when he saw Yang touch her right arm nervously and ruby was about to burst into tears.

Ozpin looked at Glynda confused "what did they see?" The witch asked the Headmaster who just shrugged "who knows Glynda, probably just some horror flick and sir?" Ozpin exclaimed before turning his head to see the Oracle putting in the tape into the main controls "may I have a cup of coffee?" "Check your cup holder Ozma" Ozpin nearly snapped the handle of his cane once his true name had been revealed but what it seems like no one aside from his inner circle took not of this so ozpin looked at his cup holder to see the cup of coffee in it 'hmm..how did he do that?"

**The screen opens up to show a Jaune Arc holding a grenade launcher running through a hallway with explosions occurring behind him in a badass version, he jumps out the window in a standstill which explosions occur behind him.**

**Now the scene is to a room full of TNT scattered all around with Jaune Arc sitting at a table with sticks of dynamite around with a bottle of Atlasian Whiskey, Jaune has an eyepatch over his right eye with several grenades located on his vest "what kind of Demoman am I?" Jaune exclaimed in a Scottish accent.**

Everyone blinked at that because they would never expect Jaune to be an explosives expert "surprising, explosive expert is a surprisingly a high paying job within Atlas due to them being extremely hazardous job" Ozpin had informed the students "but why did he want to do something so dangerous?" Ruby asked looking at the adults of guidance though Qrow didn't answer just taking a sip of his flask.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee also wondering what Jaune could've done to warrant to join atlas as an explosives guy.

Pyrrha was doing a praying sigh, praying to herself and whatever gods that existed that Jaune "Jaune please stay safe" she exclaimed

**then he pokes the table hard glaring at the camera "if I was a bad Demoman! I wouldn't be here telling you how good I am!" Jaune explained his position.**

**The scene now shows jaune in front of a building holding his grenade launcher yelling at the enemy "LETS DO IT!" Jaune yelled as he charged the enemy jumping out yet another window with the hallway exploding behind him in a badass version "not one of ya is gonna survive this! HAHAHA!" Jaune yells out laughing as more explosions occurs around him**

Yang was grinning at this fighting the urge to laugh along with this version of jaune "ahhh yeah! This Jaune looks a hella more fun!"

Ruby nodded as she was starry eyed looking at the explosions that's occurring all over the place "oh wooooow!" Qrow snorted but he commented his impressed state "gotta hand it to the kid, if he were bad at explosives then he will die."

Nora nodded as she too focused on explosives for her giant hammer "this Not-Jaune is gonna be my best friend! Not as best as you Renny!. I wonder if he can make pancakes?" Ren sighed to himself knowing this will be a long day with Nora trying to figure out Demoman Jaune

**The scene now shows jaune in the same room filled with dynamite "one crossed wire or one small pinch of salt, one twitch! and KABOOOOM! I die" Jaune dramatic explains the dangers when it comes to making or using bombs.**

**Another scene shows jaune running through a bridge heading towards a building with a man holding a flamethrower follows him, jaune shoots his grenade launcher at the wall which it bounced up heading towards the soldier exploding him to pieces**

Ozpin watched the scene with Jaune with fascination since the only explosives that potent to explode someone to literal pieces can only come from-

"It seems that is perhaps a soldier for the Atlas Military" Ozpin commented on Jaunes employment which garnered the attention from everyone "why do you say that professor?" Weiss asked wanting to know the answer to that.

Pyrrha also want to know that since if this universe Jaune is an explosives expert why would he join atlas? For the materials? A faster paycheck?

"Well you see , here has obtained or made bombs that are potent which can only be found within the Atlas Military. Since they hold more dust then the Other kingdoms it will no doubt show they have stronger weaponry" Ozpin gave his insight on the subject though Glynda knew better then that "are you sure about that ozpin?" "Yes" ozpin simply responded taking a sip from his coffee cup

**The next scene shows jaune chugging the whiskey like it's no tomorrow**

**Another scene is that a mecha turret is being formed pointing it at jaune the Demoman sending out a series of rockets to which he grins at jaune fires several grenades at the turret that rolls underneath exploding it from the bottom**

**In the room filled with tnt Jaune slams the bottom of the empty bottle onto the table staring at the camera with what looks like remorse "I got the Merlot on hand...I'm a white fucking Scottish Cyclopes..." Jaune attempts to drink from the bottle again before staring at the camera "SO!"**

Blake just stared at the screen with sympathy as she knows what it's like to be different "Jaune, he feels that he's becoming obsolete for his team" Pyrrha looked at Jaune sadly "it's true kiddos, in today's standards explosive experts are not common as it was before the Great War" Qrow added in taking a sip of his flask also felt sad for jaune. Nobody should feel powerless in there chosen field of combat

**The next scene shows jaune running through a building with holding his grenade launcher "I'll tell you fine dandies so proud that your cock sure prancing abut" Demoman watches a crew of five figures running up the stairs, jaune turns to run back into the building with the five of them on his tail.**

**Jaune jumps out a window to see an opportunity so he Fires his grenade launcher for sticky bombs covering the window with sticky bombs "I'm a grim bloody fable! With a unhappy bloody ending!"**

Everyone stared at the screen seeing a extremely cocky Jaune had set up a trap but what he said was an old saying "that saying...my god I thought I'd never hear of it again" Qrow exclaimed rubbing a hand through his sleek hair while Glynda just gulped at that fact though ozpin just looked amused at that.

Ruby and yang looked over at Qrow unsure of what he meant "what do you mean Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked why he felt scared by that saying alone "Ruby...that's your mothers one liner...she always said it to people who pissed her off..." ruby was wide eyed then she snapped her head towards the screen wondering how Jaune knew Summer Roses One Liner

**Jaune Arc watches the five walks through the window though the see the sticky bombs at the last minute then they watch Jaune salute to them before they exploded into pieces.**

**Jaune walks up to one of the body parts smiling darkly "now they are gonna have to glue you back together...IN HELL!" Jaune yells at the corpses then taking a swig of his drink**

"Ahhh YEAH! Leave on that Fearless Leader!" Nora shouted at the screen excitedly pumping her arms into the air super excited about Jaune.

Yang was grinning at that fact this Jaune is super confident as well as funny as Hell "I wouldn't mind going out for a drink with this guy!" "Care if I join you firecracker?" Qrow asked though the shouts of ozpin and Qrow immediately shot that boat down "QROW!"

**In the room full of tnt Jaune stares at the camera shattering his whiskey bottle on the table "to answer your bloody question, I'm the best bloody Demoman you'll ever meet!"**

**"Alright Mr...Arc?" Someone off screen in the TNT room causing Jaune to look up over the camera silent as to waiting for what they want "one last question...after leaving blood gulch for the time. Do you have family?"**

Pyrrha poked her head up somewhat getting excited to see if her dreams of starting a family with Jaune had come true "oh please please! Let me be Jaunes wife!" Pyrrha tried to pray for such a thing as she really wanted to be his wife.

"why are you praying for that? We all know you have a crush on Jaune so it's no doubt you'd be married to him" Nora exclaimed patting her friend on the back getting Pyrrha even more excited though ozpin didn't comment since he heard evil like laughing from behind the main controls.

**Jaune chuckled looking over at the broken glass pieces "yes I do lads. I have a wife and 2 kids." "What are they ?" The supposed producer asked the Demoman for the names of family.**

**"Weiss Schnee of the SDC, fiery little lass" off screen there was a spit take on that fact along with a couple gasps.**

And like that Pyrrhas super excited smile was dropped instantly as well as a lot of gasps from all around her "no way! Weiss actually married Jaune! You wouldn't give a time of day!" Ruby exclaimed loudly as she to was shocked since the cookie reaper had a crush on the Knight herself but she wanted Pyrrha to be happy.

"There's no way I could be married to Jaune?! What does this other me see in him?!" Weiss also shouted loudly that she didn't know, she wouldn't marry this unclean man "well maybe he did something in beacon to really impress you if you guys had dated for so long." Yang tried to add in some logic to the matter though Weiss was just gaping like a fish.

Blake was also interested in this but wanted to know the outcomes and pros for the Faunus if Jaune did marry Weiss

**"what? You bloody fuckers don't believe me!?" Jaune exclaimed loudly getting up reaching into his back pocket to pull out a photo to show the camera showing Jaune Arc in his 20s in a fine tux with Weiss Schnee in the most beautiful wedding gown with her hair tied back. Both parties look extremely happy "this is our wedding day you producing fucks"**

**All of them looked at the photo was such shock to see beauty between a commoner Blonde knight who looks as good as he is with there universes Jaune while Weiss looks far more mature and smiling such genuinely that she loves Jaune with all her heart.**

Weiss blushed seeing this and also touched her heart wondering if she could be as happy like that universes Weiss "I...I wonder if Jaune would still consider that date with me..." but then Weiss felt a dark shiver on her spine so she looked behind her to see the darkest, scariest evil glare coming from the most gentle girl of beacon staring her down like the puniest ant

**Someone spoke out off camera very shocked when Jaune puts the picture back into his back pocket to see down again "apologize it's just...nobody knows who husband is but all we heard is that he's a member of the Atlas Military. Now sir what about your kids?"**

**"Dover and Marigold Arc. Dover is 8 years old and he's attending advance classes in elementary, clever lad. He takes after his mother far to much then just looks no doubt he would be leading the SDC after me and Weiss dies."**

"Dover? Didn't Jaune say he wanted his first born son to be Johnathan? Like his father?" Ren asked wondering why Jaune he gone for Dover instead of the name the dorky knight chose this name but everyone heard a gasp coming from the heiress "n-no way...he chose...that instead of the name he pre picked for his son?..."

everyone again looks at Weiss "Dover is my Grandfather...he founded the Schnee dust company and it was the name my mother would've given me or winter if we were boys but...father wanted his turn to name a child..." Weiss started to cry a bit that Jaune was so considerate that he given willow who by then in that universe had died given her last wish to name a child of the Schnee family Dover

**"Marigold...heh, darling is 5 years old just started school, lass is a daddy's girl. Everytime I come home she never leaves my feet. I had to have Weiss pull her off just so she can go sleep in her own bed" Jaune finished talking about his kids with a lone tear in his only eye.**

"Who's Marigold?" Ruby asked though many of the students looked among each other very unsure on who marigold is because they thought its to honor Art like many people in Remnant is named after, colors, Stone, or general art "Marigold is Jaunes Mother , she attended beacon as well but she retired to follow her dream of a large family" Glynda informed everyone on just who Marigold was "she's nicknamed Demon Huntress due to her sadistic tendencies during combat"

**"That's surprisingly beautiful sir, now just one thing before we take off and end your interview, anything to add into your notes" the head producer asked though he didn't expect this from the Demoman "there was a major fight when Weiss was pregnant. My family wanted to be the mains in my lad and lasses life but so did Weiss's Mother and Sister, do you know what I did?" Jaune asked as he poked the table once more "I set up a time bomb right in the room and the first one between my sisters and Winter Schnee gets to be the god parent. Sadly though Winter Schnee defused it expertly...clever lass" Jaune exclaimed chuckling.**

There as chuckling in the room which came from mainly the adults since they know how dangerous it gets when someone wanted to be apart of a child's life since they see it plenty back in beacon mainly comprised of Juniors and Seniors who had gotten pregnant

**Jaune then pulled out a grenade for which the camera shook a bit "now get the bloody hell out of me room!" There were screaming in the room and someone shouted " PLEASE!" "NOW!" Jaune yelled again as he got up from the table about to pull the pin which was rewarded with a bout of screams and people leaving the room dropping the camera to show Jaunes booted feet and his hysterical laughter "ahhhh bloody Idgits**

**-Screen Goes Black-**

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Just as the screen goes black after showing another universe Qrow, Yang and Nora proceeded to laugh hard at such antics to get the fucken out of his room, Ozpin and Glynda felt joyous amusement from . Qrow is extremely amused by the antics of some blonde he barely met but the way he drank during the interview was priceless.

Pyrrha was extremely happy for jaune to have a family but she's also super annoyed that Weiss was Jaunes wife.

Ren and Nora was happy for there fearless leader.

"Alright Guys! Time for another clip!...huh? Oh dear" Oracle began to say until it suddenly stopped with a trio of new screams coming into the theater

—

**Note: some of these stories will be partly or mostly changed to fit MY taste, this is what sets me apart from another Multiverse Athusiests. I do things MY way.**

**Now also note that some chapters will be shorter then most since its due to the lack of material, pre existing footage, manga etc or my inspiration.**


	3. Meet the Spy(Rebooted)

Meet the Spy-

Oracle flies around the back of the room scanning the endless amounts of tapes on the wall though it's in the Meet the... section "alright which one should I do? Pyro? Soldier? Medic?...ahhhhh Meet the Spy! I'll do that!" Oracle was talk to himself like he also did before he decided to mess with the multiverse.

"Meet the Spy?" Ren asked the flying lunch pail which it caught on "yes , Meet the Spy is in the same universe as Meet the Demoman but I'll not explain the finer details when you can watch it" Oracle had answered the question putting in the tape into the main console though before it played oracle stayed floating for a while this caught Ozpins attention "Excuse me sir? What are you doing?" Ozpin asked though it didn't answer immediately but it spoke out "now that's interesting. It looks like we got some people coming...3 infact." This caught everyone's attention as three more figures came flying down to the ground in front of the screen.

"AHHHHHHH!" Came a deep male voice which Qrow, ruby and Yang could only decipher as...Taiyang Xio Long. A blonde man in shorts and a tan vest n' shirt came flying down hitting the ground. He groaned while rubbing his sore head before opening his eyes seeing many indifferent looks but the shocked look of his friend and brother Qrow as much as tai refused to admit it, though he saw the shocked and extremely happy looks of his two daughters Yang and Ruby "ruby! Yang!" Tai called out getting up onto his feet allowing both his daughters into an embrace. It would've been cute if not for the fact that another figure fell behind him, they turned around with everyone looking to find a woman so close to Yang in looks but it caused everyone who knew Raven Branwen to hitch there breaths.

"Where the fuck am I?!" She yelled and commanded getting up onto her feet trying to reach her weapon to find it gone "where's my weapon?!" "RAVEN!?" Called out Ozpin, Glynda, Tai and Qrow while ruby and Yang called out in order "Auntie Raven!? "Mom?!" Raven turned to face her family though seeing Qrow was nothing new but her former husband and daughter. Nostalgia was coming to her though Tai tried to get close with her stepping back "Raven..."

"I'm so confused right now..." Weiss asked to Yang who just shook in anger seeing her neglectful mother standing before her "that BITCH!" Yang called out inciting surprised looks from both Tai and Qrow though ruby shouted out "SWEAR JAR!" Buuuuut before all this could continue another person came falling from the sky which was someone nobody not even Ozpins a man who believed to made more mistakes then anyone combined could ever be this surprised.

Summer Rose came crashing down beside the remnants of team STRQ, her clothes was obscure but her traditional white cloak was mainly seen but her hair is long and smooth like she spent ours combing it. Summer looked up seeing the faces of the people she called her family "TAI! RAE!" She shouted surging forward bringing the two into a bone crushing hug "HUUUUUUUGS FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Raven was baffled along with Tai who both saw summers dead body for the last time "S-summer!?..." Raven exclaimed with a stutter as she couldn't believe how summer is still alive "how are you alive?.." summer opened her silver eyes to meet the eyes of her teammates

"I actually have no idea, I was just taking some time reading next to an old cherry blossom tree until I was pulled here" Summer explained the reason how she got her until Qrow getting up from his seat walked over to his former team "well in any case Short Stack. I'm glad to see you again" summer looked over smiling gently like she used to "it's great seeing you two stilts" "MOMMY!" And like that out of no where ruby shouted using her speed enhancing semblance to surge her forward tackling summer causing her to gasp in surprise causing both of them to crash into the wall cracking it 'and there we go...' the floating lunch pail thought "PETAL!" Summer shouted also enveloping ruby into a hug though no one not even the bitchy raven wanted to ruin such a moment until Ozpin asked the one question that's on everyone's mind "how are you here Summer? Your supposed to be dead" Summer let's go of Ruby to which returns to her seat then the elder rose looks at ozpin.

But oracle decided this was the time to interject "that would be my doing everyone" the newest of the editions including everyone else looked at Oracle who's glowing blue light started to flicker orange "as the curator of the multiverse it's well within my power to manipulate souls within my realm so sit down shut up and enjoy the showing of Meet the Spy"

"And who the hell do you think you are!" Raven yelled with the combination of yangs, tais, Ozpins and strangely rens hands covering the vulgar woman's mouth "shut it mom! That thing can kill us an instant!" "You don't know that Long" Oracle exclaimed chuckling though in the matters of minutes everyone took there seats though tai looked at the floating box "if I'm stuck here can't I get a ?" "Check your cup holder Long" Oracle exclaimed prompting the retired hunter to look down seeing a Can there "ahh yeah!"

**It was a quite day in a base located in the Mangerie desert where atlas troops are currently located at, within the base is where a man in scouting gear was eating a Vale Cream Pie though this man is known as Mercury Black.**

**Merc was eating that pie like it was his favorite treat until the alarms blared loudly in a eery red light "alert, alert, Red Spy had breached the base all troops find the Spy" Mercury got up fast that sent his pie onto the floor then he grabbed his sawed off double barrel shotgun running through the base "oh shit oh shit oh shit!".**

Weiss perked her head to the side though she wasn't sure why there'd be an Atlas Military based on Mangerie since due to the Human-Faunus Equality Act forged after the Great War meant that no military personal should have any sort of presence in Faunus control territory "wait...why is atlas in mangerie? That violates the clauses of the Human-Faunus Equality Act. Is atlas just out right invoking war against the Faunus?" Blake asked looking around wondering if anyone else is thinking this.

Ruby herself didn't pay much attention to politics but even she knew that breaking this act is inciting war from the Faunus again

Summer felt angry that James was left doing whatever he wanted with the Faunus even though she just returned to see her family, if she ever meets that mana again he's going to get a personal reminder from her weapon 'Alpha Rose' to treat people with respect even if they are Faunus.

Ozpin raised his coffee cup to his mouth taking a sip from it thinking 'James, your just outright provoking the Faunus at this point...one day they will show atlas the error of their ways..."

**Meanwhile a man with a rugged face was in the control room taking a drink from the stainless steel flask overlooking a series of contingencies on a wall until the same alarm was heard but louder in the control room "Red Spy Located in the Base" This man Qrow Branwen commander of the Atlas Outpost snorted putting away his flask grabbing a pump action shotgun then running into the hallways dashing and zig zagging all over the halls until he sees a grey haired man trying to pull open a door. "About time I get to see some action Mangerie was far to peaceful for my taste" Qrow exclaimed to himself**

Qrow spat out whatever alcohol he had in his mouth then his jaw dropped to find himself of another universe is that he is working for the atlas military "hey Qrow? Didn't you say you'd shoot yourself if you were one of James's men?" Ozpin exclaimed with a hint of amusement seeing Qrow is such a dismayed look though Glynda was trying and failing to suppress her giggling at two things well 1 of them was the fact that Qrow was working for James and 2 was that Qrow didn't look good in uniform.

**"hey help!" Mercury shouted out which Qrow ran over pushing the boy to the side "step aside son, let me handle this" Qrow puts in a series of 4 1s into the keypad but he tries to remember the last number.**

**Meanwhile a man with dark tanned skin was polishing a large minigun with a smile on his face until he heard the alarm of the red Spy "Red Spy is in the base" Hazel as his name was grabbed the minigun then started running through the base with the barrel hot enough until he came across Qrow and Mercury trying to open the room with the briefcase so he kept running "Out the way!" Hazel screamed slamming into the two men sending them and the door into said room.**

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Came the laughing of both Yang and Nora as they were holding there sides wheezing while trying to recover from the laughter of such antics from possibly the most incompetent troopers in the atlas military.

Qrow and Pyrrha winced at the pain when hazel tackled his alternate self and that grey haired kid.

But none other then ozpin had taken the rule of thumb of Hazel being there though thankfully nobody caught his nervousness when the brown skinned wall of muscles appeared on screen

**Mercury Rolled onto his feet seeing the briefcase still alright.**

**Qrow also rolled onto the floor but his mobility isn't as good so he rolled right to the blue briefcase getting up using it as a holder "oh it's alright" Merc started the obvious which Qrow got up onto his feet "Yeah it is.." Qrow exclaimed taking out and swigging from his flask "gentlemen" in a sweet honey like accent like it was having sex with jelly and helium had spoken all three men turned to face Jaune Arc in a classy suit and tie.**

The sight of very well cleaned up Jaune Arc and that voice alone alone had sent shivers in the spines of every girl in the room.

Pyrrha was sitting there with the biggest blush on her face as red as her hair though she does feel dripping from her inner core "oh wow...I want him..."

Nora also blushed but grinned grabbing Ren by the shoulders causing him to wince at the coming comment "hey renny! You wouldn't mind having him in our bed?" She laughed seeing Ren blush heavily since the magenta man was Bi Curious he wouldn't mind seeing what Classy Jaune could do to him.

Yang whistled loudly grinning lustfully "wow who know Lady Killer could clean himself up so much! I want a piece of that ass!" Though tai heard this and he immediately went into dad mode "Yang! You can't do that until your married!" "Not everyone waits for marriage like you old man!" Yang retorted back before blushing back at the screen.

"She's right. If I wasn't committed to tai and had been twenty years younger, I wouldn't mind taking a crack at that" summer exclaimed as she to blushed at such suave look of the kid named Jaune Arc inciting crazy looks from both tai and raven.

Glynda to didn't want to admit it but seeing such looks from one of her students had also given her that effect but she'll take that secret to the grave.

**MEET THE SPY.**

**Jaune Arc walks into the room with the glass underneath his feet sounding off crunches "so the briefcase is safe no?" Jaune asked while he was carrying a body on his shoulder while Hazel didn't say anything, Qrow answered "indeed" "Yeah it is!" Mercury exclaimed proudly which Jaune smiled at "and did anyone happen to catch the spy on the way here?" Nobody answered that which made Jaune a bit more serious "then we still have a problem" Jaune puts down the body with is the body of Taiyang Xio Long with a Knife in his back.**

Tai gasped seeing his own dead body but with Raven gripping his shoulder from the seats behind him showing she still had feelings for him, but Summer was more vocal "NOOOOO!" She yelled gripping on tai as she had still loved him.

Yang coughed loudly pounding her chest since she was drinking purple drink though she had choked on it though her eyes widened seeing own father dead before her very eyes

**"I've found our colleagues like this." Mercury took out the knife from Tais back spinning it around "big whoop, such a problem I've killed plenty of spies there a dime of a dozen. Big cheating killers like you" Mercury started as he twirls the knife around hits his hand on the blunt of the knife but it some how hurt the scout sending it down to the ground sucking on the wound.**

**Jaune chuckled as he picked up the knife twirling it around expertly putting the knife away then giving Merc the knife "I can assure you, the spy's you killed are nothing like me or nothing like the man loose in this building"**

Weiss crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at the older Jaune who'd skillfully sheathed a pocket knife "he's overconfident of his abilities"

"I must remind you to keep an open mind for had not only sheathed a flip knife which is twice as hard then getting a rusted switch blade to work. He's an expert of his field" Ozpin had explained what happened since he is the most observant of people, he sees Jaune as an expert assassin.

**Jaune walked past Merc towards a board where the gray haired man watched him "oh what are you? President of his Fan Club?" Jaune stopped looking at Mercury from over his shoulder contemplating something until he turned around lightly pointing his finger at the scout "nooo. That would be your mother!" Jaune then produced a file to which he slams onto the table sending out 6 photos of Mercury's mother in sexual positions with a Jaune Arc while one was jaune with the Mother heading towards a sun set.**

Everyone sat there shocked to find that not only Jaune had slept with a woman twice his age. Actually scratch that upon looking at Jaune he is around in his mid thirties. Pyrrha however gritted her teeth angrily as she is now finding out Jaune is sleeping with woman that are not her and while the Mistral Champ prided herself of her kindness and her sportsmanship but after coming here she's discovering a side of her that she doesn't like but doesn't mind.

**Mercury was flabbergasted as he stared at all these pictures with a wide jaws while Hazel in the background watched in mild amusement while Qrow who looked closer to the pictures was a shocked as Mercury "and now he is here to fuck us! So listen up boy" Jaune finished his sentence to the shocked duo as he also smacked Mercury's shoulder then took out a cigarette lighting it and puffed out a cloud of smoke from his nostrils "a pornography starring your mother is going to be the second worst thing that will happen to you today"**

**Jaune turned around again looking at the board of information while Hazel who was looking at one of the porn pics showed it to Qrow who had several of them, until mercury jumped up taking the pics away from them "hey!"**

**Jaune puffed out a cloud of smoke until he continued to speak "this Spy already breached our defenses.**

**A Jaune Arc wearing a red classy suit and tie was located running through a hall before hiding behind a wall with a revolver out looking past the wall seeing Coco Adel tinkering with, jaune then moves out of the cover running towards coco throwing out what looks like a metal box under the sentry sending out an emp destroying the turret. Coco stood back shocked then saw Jaune running towards her she tries to take out her pistol to only get shot out the door that says keep out with Jaune going through shooting his gun again.**

Raven whistled seeing this man named Jaune Arc be able to infiltrate and kill without mercy "I wonder if a man like that exists." Raven exclaimed her thoughts loudly since that type of man would be extremely useful to her tribe

"Don't even try and change the kid Raven, he's to awkward and dorky to be this suave spy character" Qrow had utterly destroyed his twins dreams before he took a swig of his drink

Pyrrha also wondered if she could turn her Jaune into this Jaune? Possibly clean him up much more and give him a comfortable suit?

**Jaune in the blue suit turns around to his comrades pointing at Xio Longs dead corpse "you see what he did to our colleagues!"**

**Jaune in the red suit was now seen entering a room where an Alive Tai was located who was peering out a boarded up window with a sniper, Tai heard the floors creek so he turned around for jaune to kick The man into the window breaking the boards.**

**now Tai angry grabs a machete slashing at jaune who dodged the first strike then used the knife to slash at Tai cheek.**

**The sniper touched his bloody cheek before attempting to slash at jaune who slashed back at James side twice before embedding the blade into Tais back which he screams before he died.**

Tai watched as his alternate self was killed near instantly after meeting with the Spy kid "gotta say though, he's good. Using stealth as a weapon and when in the open he has to finish it fast or he will run the risk of being spotted by more people then he can handle" Tai exclaimed his thoughts and they are right on the nose since being a retired Huntsmen didn't rust his abilities of observation.

"Thats...actually a smart play..." Glynda exclaimed rubbing her chin seeing the logic.

"Ahhh YEAH! Nothing can stop our fearless leader! Not even trained huntsmen and huntresses!" Nora shouted out practically jumping in her seat though Ren had to calm her down a lot however Ren to believed the truth of that sentence since Jaune could also be on there same level.

**"And worst of all! He could be anyone of us!" Jaune exclaimed dramatically as he looked at everyone one of his comrades**

**In another Room is where Pyrrha Nikos who is wearing military medical clothing had turned around to find Jaune glaring at her, she attempted a straight punch which he blocked and hooked her close then she sees Jaune going up in smokes to show Jaune is now Doctor Pyrrha Nikos, he punched her on the face where her glasses is now up in the air. He catches the glasses putting them on looking like a complete duplicate of Pyrrha.**

**"He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could very well be!-" Jaune exclaimed dramatically until he gets his head literally blown off causing Hazel to step back and with Mercury several steps back with one leg in the air**

"AHHHHHHH!" Prompted ruby, Nora and Pyrrha to scream latching onto each other in a sort of protective hold that seemed to protect themselves from the shotgun shell "JAUNE!" "MY LOVE!" "FEARLESS LEADER!" Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora exclaimed in order of watching there friend and fellow leader die.

Blake dropped her drink turning her head with a scrunched up face though she silently thanked Oracle for getting her a new soda.

Weiss had turned green seeing the man who tried and somehow one her affections in another universe had died right in front of her...she felt very bad for him "that poor guy..." she exclaimed sadly.

Ren also felt the same as Weiss but on a greater level as it's almost as equivalent as losing a brother that Ren will never allow to happen not on his life.

Glynda almost choked out her tea watching one of her students due right in front of her, though such a thing did happen before Glynda felt a more parent like shock from seeing Jaune die.

Qrow and Raven didn't feel much since they barely know the kid.

Summer felt extremely sad that some guy was killed for warning his teammates about a threat to there security.

**"Woah! What the hell man!" He directed at Qrow who held his shotgun in the same trajectory as he did to kill Jaune "what! He's the red Spy! Look he's gonna turn red annnny minute!" Qrow and Hazel looked forward closer to see any changes while Mercury slowly descended upon them to which he unsheathed his knife expertly not shown from earlier "see! Red!...oh wait that's blood...dammit we still have to find the Spy" "we still have problem" Hazel exclaimed to soldier who nodded "wheres spy?" Hazel asked until Mercury goes up in smoke to reveal jaune in a red suit "right behind you" both blue soldiers looked unto, the screen goes black though there screams of agony is still heard.**

**The screen lights up once more to show Jaune moving aside the bloody and porno pics to reveal the one that no one from the blue Troops has seen which is a photo of the red Jaune holding close a woman with very bright blonde crazy hair, Yang Xio Long. The woman is holding Jaune very close but what many would not expect was a boy who looked like a duplicate to yangs father tai except for the blue eyes that was obviously to Jaunes genes "Ahhh Mon Cherie" Jaune stands up putting the picture into his jacket leaving the room with the briefcase of intelligence.**

**-The screen goes black once more-**

Yang shot up from her seat seeing a wide array of shocked looks from everyone in the crowd then she turned around to face the floating lunch pail "hey Oracle! What just happened?! Why was I in a picture with Jaune? And who was that kid!?" Oracle just looked at Yang curiously though he was slightly shocked "did...did you not get that part?..." Oracle sighed to himself before he went to the back to scan the assortment of tapes of possible and alternate realities "the reason you were in a picture with is because during the final year of beacon he proposed to you and you accepted. You both returned to live in patch as a family as such the boy you were seen is your Son, Tai Xio Long, Jaune offered you to name your first born and you chose your fathers name.

Everyone was more shocked at this but Pyrrha was so furious that she ripped off one of her chairs arm rest prompting Oracle to sigh once more.

"I have a son?..." Yang exclaimed blushing hard but smiling since having a child with lady killer isn't as bad as she thought

"I have a grandson?" Tai also exclaimed in shock as he would've waited far longer then the end of beacon for his elder daughter to be married.

"ANYWAY! You guys ready for the next clip!?" Oracle exclaimed happily

—-

sorry about that guys, i forgot to do the bolds


	4. Jojoa Bizzare Adventures

Alright guys I'm going to say this fucking now, this one shot doesn't belong to me, I was requested to put this in by Guikoi therefore the storyline belongs to her(or him) while the character reactions belong to me. So don't grill me for supposedly plagiarizing another work if she gave me her written consent.

—

Oracle is running through the series of tapes all across the wall trying to figure out what video to show now for his viewers "this? No...no...boring...boring...to dirty...boring" while those who were pulled into this dimension kept a good look of the floating lunch pale though something falls in front of the screen catching Weiss's attention so she gets up walking over to pick it up " ?" Oracle turned around at Weiss "yes?" "A tape dropped over here, it says...Jojo Bizzare Adventures?" Oracle floats over examining the tape "oh?...Well I can't find anything else to play so might as well do this one"

Oracle 'grabs' the tape floating back over to the console putting it in but he saw everyone confusion "well everyone, This alternate reality will deal more then most you have seen before so heeeere we go!"

**Ruby looked panicked. 'H-His Stand! A 'New Form'!' She thought, staring at the Stand of her enemy.**

**Sun was standing on the side of a potted plant that was built into the cement of the ground. "GODS DAMN IT! BLAKE!" He shouted out in worry.**

**Blake held her right hand and screamed. "My… MY RIGHT HAND!"**

Blake flinched seeing that her arm was injured but even more so when sun just suddenly yelled "wait what's going on? Why am I injured? Why is sun there and what the hell is a stand!?" Blake said looking around seeing that everyone is also confused on the events

"If I had to guess Little Kitty" Summer exclaimed grinning lightly seeing a blushing shocked face from the Cat Faunus "you were attacked but um curious on what a stand is" She ended looking over Oracle who sighs at all the questions.

"This is my whole day isn't it..." oracle muttered to himself before answering her "Stands as they are called are manifestations of Physical and Spiritual Energy and everyone has the potential to possess one, some don't. Stands has specialized abilities that goes beyond the powers of aura. A stand is capable of stopping time as a whole or even control the weather" Ozpin whistled at this information but silently hoped these 'stands' really don't exist.

"Wow...if these stands existed then us Huntsmen and Huntress would be fuuuucked!" Tai had said while summer nodded at this raven tsked as her pride will never allow such a thing called a stand to best her

**The fingers on her right hand had turned inside out, being pulled into her hand and bursting out the back of it near the wrist. "Belladonna… Blake." A voice called out, and Blake looked above her to see her old friend's Stand above her.**

**It was mainly green and white, with bright red eyes and yellow veins surrounding them. It had green arrow shaped spikes coming off its shoulders and arms, and on the white parts of its head, the letters GACT were seen, continuing in a pattern around its head. This pattern was also visible on its chest.**

Yang gasped as the sight of this stand but she flinched hard seeing that her best friends hand is turning inside out which is something no one would be prepared to see "BLAKE NO!" Ruby exclaimed clinging onto the cat Faunus tears flowing down her face "don't die!"

Blake chuckled rubbing her team leaders head though keeping her eyes on the screen

"**What the hell!?" Sun shouted in surprise at seeing C-Moon so close to Blake so quickly.**

**Blake glared at it and reached back towards the girl on her back. "RUBY! GO TO SUN!" She screamed, seeing that C-Moon was now attacking. Blake then pivoted on her feet, bending her spine to avoid the lightning fast punches from C-Moon that, if they hit her, would invert her gravity and turn her inside out. Even a single hit would be fatal, even if she still had the Aura to protect herself.**

**"Stone Free!" Blake called out, her own Stand making itself known.**

**It was tall and blue, looking like a machine, which was a quality many Stands held, and had green sunglasses.**

**Stone Free's fist slammed into C-Moon's chin, knocking it up and away from her.**

Ravens eyes glued to the screen to find such creatures called stands battling against each other but the abilities this C-Moon is no doubt very powerful "damn, every strike could turn someone inside out? That's someone I don't wanna fight" Qrow exclaimed taking a swig of his drink before his eyes landed on the screen again.

However Pyrrha has a question that isn't answered from the opening scene " ? If these Alternate Universes are about Jaune then where is he?" Oracle remained silent for the time "he's the villain" he exclaimed truthfully but Nora stood up "please tell me he won't murder innocent people!" "What?" This came from the adults but Oracle didn't answer that.

**Sun saw that when C-Moon was knocked away, it grabbed hold of metal truck she was standing on, and began to move quickly around to behind her. "Blake! He's behind you!" He shouted in fear, since his Diver Down was useless against C-Moon, and the fact that Ruby was also in danger, since she had no time to move to him.**

**Ruby didn't have a Stand, and so could not fight in these battles, since a Stand is required to hurt a Stand.**

**Blake turned around, her Stone Free moved in front of her and sent out a barrage of lightning fast punches. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Stone Free called out as it struck.**

**C-Moon bent its back away from the punches, and placed its hands behind it, lashing out with a kick that knocked Blake away as it back flipped onto the ground next to Sun.**

"Oh come on Blake! You used to be a member of the White Fang! You fought for your entire life and yet this creature can still kick your ass?!" Yang shouted as her eyes shifted blood red for multiple reasons as 1 is that her best friend is in danger of these stands, 2 is that Blake isn't defending herself properly.

Glynda sighed but kept one watching even if she was there teacher she still felt responsible for her students and would fight to the death to protect them so seeing one of them being harmed in such a way beyond Grimm was nerve wrecking "keep an open mind , this could be a learning experience for you"

Qrow snorted as he took a swig of his drink "yeah Kiddo, wouldn't want Firecracker to grow old and alone" "QROW!" Came the shouts of Tai, Yang and Summer but Yang was blushing far more then she should've been

**It was so quick that Sun couldn't even see it move.**

**Sun had his hands inside the ground, the ability of his Diver Down, the ability for him to move through solids as if they were liquids, and choose which parts of the solid were solid or liquid to him. This allowed him to safely climb up the ground towards Blake and Ruby. "Ugh… Tch!"**

**"I am going to… Dispose of Blake Belladonna, first." C-Moon spoke.**

"But WHY!?" Ruby shouted as she gripped her hug harder on Blake causing the cat Faunus to tap her leaders shoulder trying to get the hyperactive cookie girl off of her

Weiss kept her eyes on the screen even though she hated seeing someone hurt her friends but this creature just spoke and from what she had seen these stands doesn't possess enough cognitive function to even speak so C-Moon could speak which in turn shows how much intelligence it has

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee frowning behind his cup thinking to himself 'If Mr or were to ever see this tape...they will wring the neck of the perpetrator'

**"Sun! Hurry up and get over here!" Blake screamed.**

**Ruby's shoe broke and fell off her foot, prompting both of the girls to look as it fell sideways down the street. "What in the world!? My shoe…" Ruby looked up at Blake. "It turned inside out! Y-Your hair too, Blake!" Ruby saw Blake's hair pulled itself apart.**

**She looked down at the handles on the edges of the truck, which had turned inside out and broke to pieces. "His attacks! His fists, when they scraped you…! Gravity! Judging from everything that's happening, this probably has to do with gravity too, Blake! Everything on Remnant, be they the planet itself or just an apple, has gravity acting upon it… and everything is pulled towards the gravitational center…"**

**Ruby shook her head, panicking slight, which was fair given the situation. "That's the natural law…! But he has the ability to change the gravitational center! That's why whatever he punches with his fists turns inside out, and the world is falling sideways indefinitely!"**

**Sun saw C-Moon suddenly move over to Blake. "SHIT!"**

**Blake stood up on the side of the truck, and made sure to keep an eye on C-Moon, which stood there and watched her. "So this must be his new ability, the one he obtained in Atlas… It's no longer Whitesnake, who could manipulate memories… Or the Green Child's ability of infinitely halving…"**

Now this is new information which could say that these stands can evolve or become stronger with new sets of abilities but Memories alone is hard to deal with even with Remnants advances in technology but the other one is hard to grasp "they have or had a stand who could manipulate memories?" Pyrrha asked looking at the screen scared of what will happen to her friends "this is to prove a theory that memories cannot be relied on unless you have hard evidence" Ren had informed them of his theory

**C-Moon suddenly darted out of sight of Blake and Ruby, though Sun could see where it went. "Blake! He's going to attack you from behind again!"**

**Blake grabbed Ruby and held her over her head. "Jump over to Sun, Ruby!" She threw the girl with all her strength.**

**Just before the truck exploded out, and C-Moon revealed itself to have been inside it. The green Stand threw more punches at Blake, whose Huntress training was all that kept her from being pulled inside out.**

**As it struck out a fist towards her, Blake crouched low, and shot out her leg. Overlapping Stone Free with herself, Blake kicked C-Moon in the chin, knocking its head back and causing blood to spurt from its mouth.**

**"She-She did it!" Ruby called out happily.**

Raven snorted at this fact because even a kick like that wouldn't do anything to a monster of that kind of power "pathetic stupid girl, your friend shouldn't be celebrating because you got in a lucky hit instead of really putting that creature through a hurt locker" the bandit leader exclaimed darkly with a slight sneer.

"Holy Dust Raven. Have you considered that these stands are extreme,y powerful that 'lucky shot' as you called would've been the only hit she could managed?" Qrow exclaimed exclaiming at the screen "I mean look at that! This guy can control gravity!" Raven tsked looking away angrily as she could take down that beast with the assistance of her maiden powers

**That happiness was wiped away when C-Moon slammed both its fists into Blake's leg. "WHAT!?"**

**Her foot began to be pulled back into her leg, the skin around it breaking and spurting blood everywhere. "It's… It's turning inside out…!" Blake spoke to herself in shock.**

**"BLAAAAAAAAAKE!" Sun screamed, and Ruby held onto his neck harder.**

**As Blake well backwards, C-Moon threw another punch, which hit her damaged hand and leg again. "Impossible!" Sun shouted.**

"Wait..what would there point be to hit the sections that are being turned inside out? That doesn't seem well thought out" Taiyang exclaimed as that was a very good point for a strategic outlook but such thing did not look strategically sound

Qrow took a closer look and started to feel dread as he has known such styles that caused the enemy as much pain

**Ruby screamed out in fear, tearing pouring down her eyes.**

**Blake's injured hand was held up. "Don't panic, Ruby… You don't have to get so upset… If I start turning inside out when he hits me." She glared at C-Moon calmly. "Then I'll just… let him hit me again so I can flip myself back out again."**

**Her fingers pulled themselves back into her hand and popped back out in place, though the skin was in bad shape. Her leg did so as well, though a bit slower. "B-Blake!" Ruby cried happily.**

**"Gods damn it." She said slowly. "I still have to patch myself up with my strings, though. But there's something I'm sure of now…" Blake looked up at C-Moon, which had a dribble of blood oozing out of its mouth. "As long as I can hit this thing, it takes damage…"**

Blake shook her head at her counterpart as she knew this creature wouldn't just stand there to get hit "this version of myself is more foolish then I am"

Yang sighed but she had to agree since there Blake had charged into a white fang with only one kind of help from there good friend Sun "yeah you are though no matter in what universe your still crazy" Yang smiled at her

**Strings emerged from Blake, Stone Free's power, and stitched her wounds up. "It can turn things inside out… But once it flips me over again… I can undo the damage done to my arm and leg! But it looks like I should finish him off here and now!"**

**Sun began pushing Ruby towards a few rails, meant for people to lock their bikes to. "Climb, Ruby! Hurry up and climb to those rails! It's after Blake, I have to help her!"**

**Blake stood up and glared at C-Moon, which held both arms up and was slowly waving them around. In an instant, its hand darted forward, and Blake was forced to duck. While she was crouched, C-Moon slid down and lashed out its legs, trying to knock Blake over. She responded by jumping into the air.**

**C-Moon threw an uppercut towards her, which she pulled her head away from and it thankfully missed. Though she was now falling away from the truck.**

**Blake grabbed onto the handles and pulled herself inside the back of the truck, shooting both her legs out through the hole C-Moon made to attack her, overlapping Stone Free so that she could actually hurt it.**

**Blake's eyes went wide, as she felt the metal of the broken floor invert and wrap around her. She began to fall out of the truck. "Blake!" Both Sun and Ruby called out.**

"Noooo!" Ruby called out dramatically of her friend though she wondered what she even do to that stand to warrant death "get back up and beat up that meanie!"

Weiss scoffed as such childish notion before attempting to straighten her up "How is she supposed to get back up from a moving truck that's being turned inside out ruby!?" "Defy physics!" Ruby called out trying to get Blake to defy the impossible "that's not how physics work!" Weiss and Pyrrha had shouted at her

**Blake slid out of its grasp and leapt onto the truck, which began to be turned inside out, a piece wrapping around Blake's legs once she grabbed onto one of the only bits not turned inside out.**

**"This truck… has already been turned inside out." C-Moon taunted her. It leaned forward and tried to punch her again, but Blake was prepared, and ducked under its guard and let loose a powerful kick, which C-Moon dodged by moving back.**

**"Shit!" Blake cursed, grabbing hold of the metal around her leg. "His… movements…!"**

**'Judging by its power, I thought it might be an Automated Stand, but… His attacks are too accurate…! He knows that attacking my arms or legs is pointless… So he's only pinpointing places like my head or chest, knowing that such attacks would be fatal! He even dodged my kick. By milimeters!'**

**About Automated Stands: Even if the user is far away, this type of Stand can fight without its power diminishing. The only weakness of this type of Stand is that is has low precision and ten to move clumsily.**

Ruby clocked her head at the information that's being given to her but all she assumed there was only stands who could be summoned at close range so the peppy cookie girl never assumed there were more then 1 type of stand "wait how does that stand work if it's supposed to have low cognitive function?" The red highlighted girl ask for which ozpin responded "there will no doubt be that one character in a story arc to have defied what is impossible to reach heights one can only dream. It's a repeating story for many people in many universes infact you and the rest of Team rwby and Jnpr are infact those very characters"

Ruby looked at him open jaw but with stars in her eyes seeing that she two can evolve her semblance, Qrow and Summer smacked ozpin upside the head. The silver haired man glared Cooley at them while rubbing the sore spot on his head glaring at them "I don't need you to get my daughter to do anything remotely stupid for your encouragement" Summer exclaimed at him

"Agreed Ozzy and it's no doubt going to fall on me to pick up the pieces when she tries and ultimately fail to breach her own limits" Qrow said with a bit of anger clear in his voice

'**This Stand… is a Remote Control Stand! He has to be watching the fight from around here somewhere! He's watching us fight… that's why its attacks are so precise! This Stand just seems powerful because it manipulates gravity… (doesn't change the fact that getting punched by it is bad, but…) WHERE!? I thought he would be hiding far away, but he's probably surprisingly close by! He's somewhere he can see me!' These thoughts went through Blake's head, and she looked around her surroundings, trying to find her enemy.**

**"Take this! Diver Down!" Sun shouted, having finally reached the truck, and having his Stand Diver Down attack C-Moon.**

**"Stay out of this!" C-Moon said, right before the metal tiles of the floor turned inside out, and were launched at Sun, smacking him in the face and throwing him away.**

**"SUN!" Blake shouted, watching him as he fell.**

**C-Moon revealed itself to have reached down and placed its hand on the metal tiles faster than Sun could see. "I said… I would eliminate Blake Belladonna first."**

**"Stone Free!" Blake summoned her Stand, which unravelled her arm into a long but powerful string, which wrapped around Sun's arm and stopped him from falling to his death.**

**C-Moon's head jerked back to reveal that Stone Free's string had went under Sun's arm, and wrapped around C-Moon's neck like a noose, and Blake was using C-Moon to keep Sun suspended. C-Moon was held against the side of the truck, or, what was left of it. "What are you doing, Blake!?" Sun shouted at her, holding onto the rope.**

**"I know you can grab onto the tiles that are jutting out of the road, but… DO NOT LET GO OF THAT ROPE, SUN! Your weight is tightening the rope and holding him down! He doesn't have the power to pull himself up!"**

**Ruby noticed something, and her eyes widened in fear. "NO WAY! Before it chokes… it's trying to grab onto the string! His fingers are already touching it! If he manages to get a hold of the string… Blake! The string is going to turn inside out and break!"**

**Sun growled. "Get that string off his neck, Blake! I did this so I could divert his attention from you!"**

"But she did it to save your life you ungrateful monkey!" Yang said through her gritted teeth as she felt she wanted to punch something for feeling so helpless on what to do while her friends are in immense danger of a gravity based stand.

Ozpin took a sip of his cup thinking to himself 'Maybe I should add a Faunus sensitive training for students that don't work well with Faunus or those who don't like Faunus...hmmm'

Pyrrha rubbed her friends right shoulder trying to help calm her down from the eventual anger that will take her over from all the helplessness "Yang, as much as I don't like it either seeing one of our friends in danger while we can't do anything, let it be known if we could go into that universe I would doubt we could do anything against a creature like that" Pyrrha tried to calm down Yang which did help as her hair dimmed a bit but those red eyes or the Branwen kept on there shade

**Blake glared at Sun, shutting him up. "No, Sun! I can't run away! I finally managed to get this rope around its neck, this is my chance! I'm not trying to choke it! I'm trying to get closer to it, so that I can pummel it!" Blake roared.**

**"What are you saying, Blake!?" Ruby screamed, tightening her grip on the rails.**

**Sun grabbed hold of the rope. "This rope is thick! If he manages to turn this inside out… That means your whole arm is going to get broken into pieces!"**

**C-Moon reached behind it, and tried to grab the bit of rope that tied around itself, its fingers scrapped the tip of it. "Shit!" Blake cursed, seeing that it was close. "I'm gonna go over there right now, so don't fucking move!" She roared at Sun.**

**'Blake's not going to stop, even if we tell her to…! And this situation…' Sun thought, growling at how powerless he was. "SHIT! If you're going to do it, do it quickly! Hurry and get your leg out of that steel frame!"**

**Ruby gasped as C-Moon grabbed hold of the rope. "AGHHH! IT GRABBED THE STRING!"**

**Blake grit her teeth together as the rope slowly pulled itself inside out. "Not yet… I still have time! My string won't snap, yet!"**

**A distance away from Atlas, a group of soldiers had set up a quarantine three kilometres from the area that Ruby, Sun and Blake were at. The soldiers and vehicles at the back were standing upright, but the soldiers at the front were on their stomach, and the vehicles were turned over.**

"Even in this universe the Atlas Military is useless" Glynda exclaimed as she tapped her foot at the correct information even if she found them being incompetent they should know that this area of the universe is somewhere soldiers should not go!

"As much as I hate to say this but I agree it seems James does not fully grasp the idea of power these stands could possess..." Ozpins thought was made until something also came to mind that could warrant the use of soldiers "or...atlas or even the world doesn't know about the existence of stands just like..." Ozpin began to explain before his words turned into thoughts "just like what professor ozpin?" Weiss asked her professor but he just shook his head not answering the question of the Heiress

**"This is Team Sigma! It's no use, we can't move forward! Our trucks have flipped over! All our attempts to cross have resulted in our vehicles being flipped!" One of the soldiers shoued into his radio.**

**The voice of General Ironwood came back from it. "What's going on!? What do you mean flipped over!? Explain the situation!"**

**"It's just as we said! They flipped over! Some force is turning our vehicles over!"**

**"Why?"**

**"We have no idea, sir." The soldier said honestly. This wasn't a Semblance, there were none this powerful in the whole world. And a Grimm doing it was impossible, they don't have such exotic effects, they don't even have elemental attacks.**

**"Don't tell me you don't know! Our responsibility is to rescue the survivors!" Ironwood shouted into the soldiers' ear.**

**The soldier shakily looked over to an overturned car, and the crushed family inside it. "We need an expert to provide information on the situation!" He turned the other way to see the hundreds of cars that had fallen off the highway and crashed into the countryside, crushed bodies were still being pulled out of the carnage. "We have no idea why this is happening! The amount of damage done, the number of causalities or survivors, everything is unknown! Debris is scattered everywhere! What the hell is this!? It's almost as if a huge hammer from the sky smashed everything into tiny scraps!"**

Nora snickered at that little comment asnshe was the one who uses a hammer but Nora's sense of humor was also very morbid though such humor was only compressed into the desire of breaking the legs of everyone she hates or her friends hate "Nora!" Pyrrha exclaimed heavily shocked that the pancake loving girl is finding amusement in death and destruction of the innocent.

"What? It's funny! And it's almost something I would do if someone stole my pancakes" Nora exclaimed seeing shocked looks from her team and sister team

**A few bullheads flew overhead, flying towards the visitor's center. All of this came from a visitor's center outside of Atlas, so that people could come and see the scientific advancements of Atlas. "This is Jayhawk 9. We're about three kilometres from the visitor center. I have a visual. We're going in to find any survivors."**

**As the bullheads came closer, they were suddenly wrenched to the side. The gryoscopes in the bullheads began to face the opposite way. "WHOA! Wh-What the!? Wh-Which way is up!? Mayday! Mayday!"**

**Both bullheads crashed into the ground, which ignited the Dust inside, causing them to go up in flames, leaving no survivors. "Jayhawk 9…" Ironwood shouted. "Jayhawk 9! What's wrong!? Report! Jayhawk 9, come in, JAYHAWK 9!"**

**Ruby gasped. "This situation… It's true, this is our chance to defeat him! But… it's far too risky! Blake's arm is falling apart!"**

**Sun growled and roared at Blake. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO HIM, THEN HURRY! HURRY! DEAL THE FINISHING BLOW!"**

"YEAH!" The entirety of Team rwby and jnpr had gotten up hands in the air in support of Blake's alternate self on ending this madness.

Summer and Tai watched the kids smiles plastered on there faces seeing a group who would cheer for there friends no matter what...just like herself when she cheered on for her team.

**Blake got her leg out, and leapt towards C-Moon. The Stand saw her coming, and slammed its fist into the metal frame it was on, causing it to turn inside out and smash into Blake. Ruby saw this. "He's trying to turn the steel frame inside out so he can lift himself up! Hurry! Hurry up and get him! It's no use! He's going to get up!" More of the tiles that C-Moon hit before turned inside out, and flew towards Blake. "Again! He flipped the tiles over, too!"**

**Blake summoned Stone Free, which went to attack C-Moon, but the green stand turned itself around and grabbed hold of the rope with both hands. "He grabbed it! Blake! Let go of him! You have to run! Your arm is going to fall apart!"**

**"DIVER DOWN!" Sun screamed, having his Stand phase through the rope and leave itself in the way, causing Diver Down's, and subsequently Sun's arm go inside out instead. "I phased Diver Down into the rope. So, the one who's going to turn inside out… Instead of Blake, I'm going to be the one." He glared, determined, as his arm began to pull itself apart and turn inside out.**

**"Sun…" Blake gaped at her friend.**

Blake gasped at such noble gesture that Sun was going to be killed instead of her alternate self which was so amazing to the cat Faunus "Sun..." "you gotta Hand it to monkey guy, he certainly knows what it takes to be a hero but not as much of a hero like our Jaune Jaune!" Nora exclaimed with a big grin but who can argue with that type of logic as one would have to be super courageous to put yourself into the line of danger for the safety of another.

Raven scoffed at such a gesture of one throwing there life away just to save another person, she didn't know why those fools throw there lives away when the person they had protected will have died sooner then later "foolish, what's the point of throwing yourself away when you could just look after only you then you wouldn't be having an issue"

"Of course the bandit lady is having a tougher time deciphering what it truly means to be a hero and a Huntsmen, they put themselves for the betterment of humanity and Faunus kind" Qrow exclaimed to his twin sister who just hugged at him but keeping her eyes on the screen

**"Keep going, Blake! As long as your string is still wrapped around that bastard's neck. I won't let him get up!" Sun roared, even as his fingers flew back into his arm and the skin burst as it was pulled inside his arm.**

**"Sun!" Ruby gasped. She was crying, she couldn't handle not being able to help her friends.**

**C-Moon turned its head as Blake landed next to it. Sun saw this and cried out. "DO IT! FINISH HIM OFF, BLAKE!"**

**A man's voice rang out just before Blake could act. "I knew I should have finished you off back in Beacon… When I first met you."**

**Ruby, Sun and Blake went silent as they looked to the source of the voice. Jaune Arc was walking slowly towards them. "Ozma was fated to be killed. His mother was fated to lose her son. In order for humans to attain happiness, they have to overcome destiny… And for Salem and I, the thing we must overcome is the Belladonna bloodline!"**

**"N… No way!" Ruby screamed at HIM.**

**"That bastard himself is here!?" Sun shouted, confused as to why HE chose now to make an appearance.**

"Wait who are they talking about and why do they want Blake?! What does Blake's family have to do with destiny!? And who the fuck is Salem and Ozma!?" Yang shouted out as she is sick and tired for not knowing what the fuck is going on in the alternate universe.

The adults stiffen at the mention of Ozma and Salem though ozpin gripped his cup unintentionally breaking it upon his heighten aura filled strength "Salem...is no one you need to know about just an old woman of legend and stories" Ozpin had effectively dodged the question but raven just spoke the obvious when it came to her kids "oh wonderful ozpin...you just gave them something to do after this whole thing"

"She's right you know, when it comes to our kids they will end trying to figure out who Ozma and Salem is" Summer agreed with Raven

**Jaune walked across the ground normally, unaffected by the gravitational change. "I've come to… save my incomplete Stand from you."**

**Jaune reached out towards Blake, who turned around, Stone Free's fists blazing towards him.**

**A picture of C-Moon was shown.**

**Stand User: Jaune Arc**

**Stand Name: C-Moon**

**Strength: Zero**

**Speed: B**

**Range: Three Kilometers**

**Durability: ?**

**Precision: ?**

**Developmental Potential: ?**

**Ability: Can reverse gravity, with Jaune Arc at the center. In other words, everything above Jaune is pulled towards space, while everything around him in a 3KM radius is pulled 'down', parallel to the subject is thrown beyond the 3KM radius, at which point they fall back to Remnant.**

"Oh that's some overpowered Bullshit!" Yang shouted at the screen as the stands information had come to light but ruby shouted from her seat along with her mother "Swear Jar!" "Oh shut up!" Yang exclaimed as she crossed her arms looking away in a huff

Weiss looked over the information but she saw three section of the stands information is blanked "wait why is 'Durability, Precision and Development Potential' Blanked out?"

**"That's because , C-Moon is undoubtably very powerful but it's not done growing into its power...it's not even its final form yet" Oracle had informed that C-Moon isn't finished growing into its power**

**Blake punched towards Jaune, and missed. He didn't dodge; he just stood there and let her miss. She noticed that he was moving further away from her. The blood on her hand began to move towards her, and away from Jaune. She as now above Jaune, and being sent upwards.**

**"WHAAAAAAT!?" Ruby screamed, now noticing it as well.**

**"M…My body! Is lifting towards the sky!" Blake wondered, before her eyes went wide and she grabbed her arm rope.**

**Ruby looked down to Sun. "SUN! Tug on Blake's rope!"**

**Jaune calmly looked up towards Blake. "My body is the center. From where my feet are grounded… Gravity is reversed. You cannot get any closer to me. All I have to do is wait for my Stand to become complete. My ability is still weak… It needs to be completed." Jaune looked at C-Moon. "It's no use… Listen, my Stand. I want to make myself clear… turn her inside out. Don't hit her more than once. Only deal one punch."**

**Jaune turned his gaze towards Blake. "Don't attack places like her arms or legs…"**

**C-Moon dug its fist into Blake's chest, just under her breasts, its fist hit just below the ribcage. Jaune turned around as C-Moon pulled its arm back quickly, knowing in that the job was done. Jaune slowly walked away. "All right… let's head back to the visitor center."**

**Blake looked down at her chest, as the flesh began to move, her entire chest twisting and pulling her shoulders and neck towards itself as it slowly turned inside out. Blake vomited out blood as her entire arm was being pulled into her chest through her shoulder.**

**"BLAAAAAAAAAKE!" Sun screamed, reaching his arm out to her.**

**"It's over…" Jaune spoke to himself as he walked away. "Blake can no longer… feel pain, or have the ability to think. Her heart has turned inside out… The blood that is supposed to go to her brain must be flowing in the opposite direction, as well."**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Has shouted from both beacon teams except Ren, as there friend Blake had just been killed right in front of them, Ozpin covered his mouth trying not to vomit out the coffee she just drank but the sight of his student being turned inside out.

Glynda gripped her riding crop a lot of harder as seeing her student being killed infront of her left a sour taste in the huntresses mouth "how disgusting..." she exclaimed silently

Summer looked like she was about to cry and cling onto Tai as the man is comforting his second wife from the images of his daughters friend Blake being killed via inside out.

Qrow doesn't say or think much considering he sees death basically every other day.

Raven looks extremely amused by the sight, raven opens up a small notebook obviously writing this method as torture to bring back to her tribe

**Ruby was crying as she reached out to Sun. "Pull, Sun! Hurry! Pull Blake's body up!"**

**Sun roared and pulled, but he felt no resistance as the strings fell apart in his hands. "Blake's strings…!"**

**Blake's head was pushed to the side as her neck ripped open, and her internal organs began to slowly creep out of the wound, blood spraying everywhere.**

**"N-No! It can't be!" The redhead reaper cried out, seeing her friend suffer such a fate. Ruby began to scream, as Sun reached out towards Blake's body, that began to fall away from him, sideways, as it was slowly turned inside out.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sun cried out, letting all of his anger and anguish out.**

**Jaune turned around. "This ability… I will name it C-Moon. 'Invincibility'… Is that what I've obtained? Even before the coming of the new moon… But, I must keep on telling myself that it is not power that I desire, but that ultimate happiness for mankind."**

**He sighed and turned back towards the visitor center. "And Blake Belladonna was a sacrifice I had to make. Weiss, and the other students, too. It was inevitable, in order to reach my goal… Sacrifices have to be made."**

**"No… No way! Wh-What are we going to do now!?" Ruby cried, confused and helpless. "B…Blake… just now… AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT CAN'T BEEEEEEE!" Ruby's scroll began to ring.**

**Jaune stopped, just before he entered a building. He slowly turned around and faced the outside, and watched the trees bending before gravity.**

**"What? What's that noise?" Ruby asked, before she noticed her pocket vibrating. She reached in and pulled out her scroll. "A scroll? My scroll!? It wasn't working before… Wh-Who is this? They've already been disconnected… But it says a text message was received."**

**She read it.**

**The scroll isn't connecting. It seems as f one of the CCT towers have been damaged due to the change in gravity. Are you Ruby Rose? I'm not filled in on the facts, yet. But I can sense that the boy and my daughter have met. My daughter is alive. But I have a feeling that she's in danger. Protect Blake, just until I get there. She must have figured out a way to counter his gravity. That's why she's still alive. She's barely alive, but she is.**

**Ghira Belladonna.**

Blake's eyes opened heavily seeing that her father was involved in this entire mess with stands that can change and manipulate gravity or stands that can causing solid surfaces to shift into matter like water or create strings from ones body "Dad?" She said highly confused on how Ghira Belladonna was involved at all.

**"It's Mr Belladonna, he's nearby! I can't believe it! Blake's still alive!" Ruby looked towards where Jaune went and saw that he wasn't there. "That means… no!" Ruby turned towards her only other ally. "Sun, look for Blake! Blake's not dead yet! But that means Jaune…! He must know that she's alive, too! He should be able to sense it!"**

**Jaune was running towards where he saw Blake go. "What is this? Blake Belladonna… Her heart should have been turned completely inside out! It should have been destroyed, due to my gravitational power. But she's still alive! How!? I have to end this! I must overcome the Belladonna bloodline!"**

"Why does Jaune want to kill Blake so much?!" Ruby yelled unsure of Jaunes motives on killing Blake but why he wants to kill the belladonnas so badly.

"If I were to guess Petal it's that he must either overcome his own limitations by killing off the family that holds him back or his goal requires The Belladonnas to be killed off so they don't interfere or prevent whatever he is doing" Summer had added in her own thoughts as she is known to look into the minds of mad men.

Ozpin snorted but nodded at such logic as he had dealt with such lunacy before concerning Salem who thought it was a good idea to piss off the god brothers "who can truly understand the minds of mad men?"

**Sun was invigorated with this new knowledge, and began to pull himself towards Jaune using his Diver Down. "Wh-Where are you going!?" Ruby asked him as he past her.**

**"You should know! In order to protect Blake… I have to kill Jaune!" Sun called out as his expression showed determination and murderous rage.**

**"Did I accidentally miss her vitals!?" In his rage, Jaune sent C-Moon to punch a toy globe, causing it to turn inside out and explode. "No… without a doubt, I hit her heart! It should have been turned inside out!" Jaune exited the building and came to a large ship, once used to try to enter space. It had the bodies of the people in the visitor center smeared all over it from C-Moon's ability.**

**"But… It can't be, the Belladonna bloodline… The Belladonna bloodline! Is that what is trying to hinder me, and Salem's plans!? Blake… I can sense that she's in no condition to move… but why is she alive!?" Jaune growled in anger.**

**He entered into another building and moved through it. "It is imperative that I finish Blake Belladonna off now… Within Beacon, and in Mistral… Blake's interferences have been to just test my ability! 'Have confidence', Jaune Arc… Fate is on my side… Salem and I… Our plans are above petty feelings like 'justice'! There should be nothing in this world that can stop me!"**

Ruby snorted at such a speech from a typical villain "is it me or is Jaune acting like a typical villain like 'bla Bla bla I'm unstoppable bla bla bla no one can touch me bla bla'" Ruby mocked Jaune as the villain earning chuckles amongst the Rwby cast

"Trust me baby sister. Guys like Jaune is all about arrogance it's the main trait for a villain" Yang told ruby who both laughed lightly at the typical villain construct

**Just as Jaune was exiting the building, a man who was being pushed against the roof reached out to him. "Y-You there… Please, call an ambulance… There might be something wrong with my hip…! Help me!" Based on the blood coming out of his mouth, the problem wasn't his hip.**

**Nonetheless, Jaune ignored him and exited the building. "Close… She's close… The place where Blake fell should be around here…" Jaune looked to a building to his side and saw a broken window, with a piece of Blake's coat on it. "She's there. That is a piece of Blake Belladonna's clothing… Blake must have fallen into that building, there!"**

**Jaune turned towards the building, but paused before he took any movement towards it. "And you… Don't come any closer. Sun." Jaune looked behind him to see Sun sitting on a metal pole, glaring at him. "Get back… You don't even pose a threat to me."**

**Sun crept closer to the ground, but before he could touch it and use Diver Down, C-Moon appeared from Jaune and uppercut Sun in the cheek.**

**Sun's head slammed into the pole, blood spraying out of his face. "Diver Down… doesn't just phase into walls and floors, you know…" Sun's neck bulged, and the blond wig fell off the corpse.**

**"Get back, C-Moon! That is not Sun!" The corpse's head exploded outwards as the skull turned inside out, sending viscera everywhere.**

Nora stood up fists in the air yelling at the screen "ha! Get dooped son!" Ren chuckled at the antics but he was rooting against Jaune despite the blonde being his non official brother and leader.

Raven snorted again but covered her nose with a hand as her nose stung Anti from the air "idiot, he should've figured that the monkey Faunus was a decoy" "you can't blame him for that raven would you assume the same if you were put in the same situation?" Qrow exclaimed while raven just grumbled moving her eyes back to the screen "like I thought, don't give crap to other people if you can't muster the strength to not commit the same mistakes as those you belittled" Glynda added in earning a couple burns from the students and Summer.

**C-Moon appeared next to Jaune and knocked away all the pieces of the skull that almost hit Jaune, though a single bone shard cut Jaune's temple.**

**Behind Jaune, Sun rose out of the ground. "That was a tourist that died from your gravity ability… I changed his bone structure from the inside and turned him into 'me'. YOU'RE WITHIN MY RANGE! DIVER DOWN!"**

**Jaune turned to face Sun, eyes wide. Diver Down sent a fist towards Jaune.**

**Jaune's face was pulled into itself, half of his head was pulled into his mouth, causing Diver Down to miss. "I… missed! He… He turned himself inside out…"**

Everyone aside from Ozpin held a grimaced look that someone had willingly forced there own head inside there body "well his ability is gravity and turning things inside out...so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to assume held a small fraction of said ability" Ozpin had informed everyone which heard a couple ewws among the crowd.

"As much as it was disgusting you gotta use everything in your arsenal to remain victorious" Tai exclaimed while using part of ravens thought process but it was truer then anyone would know since victory comes to those willing to risk everything

"That's a very wise thought Long" Pyrrha exclaimed politely smi,king at him which he blushed at the sight looking away garnering 2 sets of blares from the mans wife and ex wife

**Jaune's head pulled itself back out into place. "To me, you're… less significant than the Sun Wukong of mythology, flying around the Buddha's hand." Sun began to lift off the ground. C-Moon lashed out with a barrage of punches, which stopped just before it hit Sun.**

**Sun fell away from Jaune and crashed into a flag pole, which he gripped to stop his death via falling.**

**The reason that C-Moon stopped, was that it turned around at the same time that Jaune turned around, to see Blake's hand coming towards his face. He leaned back just in time to avoid the cat faunus' claws from scraping his face.**

**C-Moon crushed the metal pillar that Blake hid behind into a pile of scrap, and Blake had run away into the building from before. 'M…My face… Someone touched it… That hand was… Blake Belladonna! She's moving! What is she doing!? How could she still be moving!?' Jaune thought as he stared at the bloody handprint that Blake left behind on the building.**

**"Blood… She must be gravely injured… My heart is telling me that I must pursue her… I must finish her off, here!" Jaune walked into the building, all the desks and miscellaneous items being pushed to the sides of the building. "Following Blake Belladonna… Ghira Belladonna must be on his way here, as well!"**

Yang smirked at the video as she knew Ghira will be able to fuck up Jaune because no dad is gonna lie still while one beats there children "yeah! And he's gonna fuck you up lady killer" Yang exclaimed pumping her fist into the air along with the nods of Team jnpr and Rwby.

**Jaune looked at the walls to see Blake's blood moving from the ground onto the wall, and onto the desks in the corner of the room, on the roof. Jaune gave a look outside to see Sun trying to balance. "And it will be a nuisance if Sun regains his composure and decides to come for me again… Right now, everyone is coming here, in an attempt to protect Blake…"**

**Jaune crouched below the pile of desks on the roof, in the corner of the room. "What's important is that you die here. Your death will shatter the hopes of everyone who is heading this way. Especially Ghira Belladonna! He will lose both his reason to live and the strength in his heart! He will no longer be a threat to either me or Salem!" Jaune pulled out a bottle of cooking oil and undid the cap. "I must kill her, here and now! I will find you, no matter the cost!"**

**Jaune watched the oil fly up to and cover the desks, before he pulled out a lighter and lit it.**

**Jaune jumped and landed on the ceiling, his lighter igniting the oil and setting the desks aflame. "Come out! Blake Belladonna! Show yourself!"**

**A hand grabbed his leg, and in an instant C-Moon was blasting the vent to pieces, the metal bending away as it curled inside out. Jaune span around and glimpsed a small white string. "They're just her strings…" He said to himself… before he realized. 'S-She's behind me!'**

**Blake's hands wrapped around his throat from behind and wrenched his head back by the neck. Stone Free also grabbed his throat, and together, Blake and Stone Free pulled Jaune from the ceiling and slammed him into a metal desk built into the floor, and pulled his head back along the edge of it, trying to snap his neck.**

**"AGHHHHHH! I WILL GIVE EVRYTHING I HAVE AND DEFEAT YOU HERE AND NOW! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE SEVERELY INJURED!" Jaune cried out before moving his hips so that his feet faced the burning desk.**

"It doesn't matter if she's injured Jaune! No matter what heroes always come out on top she'll take a flaming semi to her face before she gives up to an egotistical asshole like you!" Ruby shouted while most were shocked at her language but none could comment on it when it was very much appropriate.

**He then flung his feet out, changing the direction of gravity and having them fall to the floor, before changing gravity again and having the desks fell to where Blake was. "Gravity is reversed! Everything falls in the opposite direction of my feet!"**

**As the desks fell, Blake let go, and Jaune smirked.**

**C-Moon slammed its hands into Blake's wrists. "Both of my attacks hit you! Now you've lost both your arms!"**

**A portion of Blake's arms fell apart into strings, which took the shape of an infinity sign, before stretching and wrapping around Blake's arms and refusing with her body, stopping the inverted gravity.**

**Jaune followed the arms with his eyes as they fell below his eyesight behind the counter. "What were those hands!? Her arms should have been turned inside out… WHAAAAT!?"**

**Jaune landed on the wall and looked to Blake, who was laying against the desk. "Come out, Blake Belladonna! This is futile, you cannot get away!"**

**Jaune's eyes widened when he saw Blake.**

**Her chest was string, and had taken a shape similar to an infinity symbol. "What is this? What? That shape in your chest, where your heart should be…!"**

**"Stone Free!" Blake said. Her Stand materialized and attacked Jaune, but was blocked by C-Moon before it punched Stone Free in the neck.**

**Blake's head went back, before her neck turned to strings and took the shape again. Jaune realized what it was. "A… Mobius Strip… It not only has a single surface, but it's also turned inside out… There's no concept of inside or outside…! So that's what you made…! The band of infinity…! It was possible for you to make one with your strings…"**

**He growled. "You trace the surface with your fingers… and if you keep going without taking your finger off the surface… you find that you've somehow ended up on the other side. But after going the entire length of it, you find yourself back at the beginning. This is what an Atlesian mathematician discovered in the 19th century… the shape with no inside or outside…! Taken from the mathematician's name, this shape was named the Mobius Strip!"**

"What's the Möbius strip?" Blake asked looking towards one of the professors but before ozpin nor Glynda had the speeds to answer the curious cat Faunus when Weiss Schnee had answered the question "the Möbius strip is a surface with one continuous side formed by joining the ends of a rectangular strip after twisting one end through 180°. It was discovered by an Atlasian Scientist months prior to the Great War that started the branching lines of geometry but also started scientific physics and quantum physics. It's a very important rule of thumb in the mathematical world of geometry but it's commonly referred to as the object with no inside or outside. I guess that's how your alternate self figure out a loop hole to Jaunes C-Moon power"

**Blake nodded as she looked at the screen once more hope fulling herself as she believes that her alternate self now has a fighting chance against Jaune.**

**After a few seconds of staring, Jaune placed his hand on his chest. "I respect the first human to have eaten a mushroom. It might have been poisonous… Was it just that some lucky fool happened to eat it and it was safe? Or… Was it an act of desperation fuelled by hunger that spurred this discovery…?"**

Ozpin huffed lightly taking a sip of his new coffee cup but nodded at him "that's the main common point for humans and Faunus to those who has the drive to move forward to better themselves or humanity and Faunus kind through hunger or determination. In either case those are the types of risk and reward situation that one must undertake in order to survive"

**Blake gave no answer, heaving in great breaths as even though she could survive her wounds, they were beyond painful. Jaune shouted, summoning C-Moon. "Can you withstand this blow if I target your brain!?"**

**C-Moon flew at Blake with a barrage of lightning fast punches, which she barely avoided. After dodging her enemy's attacks, she responded with one of her own, a barrage of kicks, which C-Moon saw coming and ducked under.**

**Jaune jumped away, landing on a cement support pillar a small distance away.**

**Blake heaved as a small part of her hair turned into a Mobius Strip before returning to normal.**

**"One blow… Where should I attack from? I need only one blow to the head." Jaune thought out loud.**

**Blake scoffed at Jaune and held up her hands in Yang's stance. "That's it, huh? If you're going to come… Give it your all, until the end!"**

**"No." Jaune said, walking on the ceiling. "I'm waiting for the right opportunity… So I can be certain that I will succeed. I've been circling around you, cornering you… To make sure of this certainty… Do you understand what I'm talking about?"**

**Jaune walked back onto a different wall, with the broken glass. "As I circle around… Things start falling around me, I'm waiting for… my destined moment of victory… I'm waiting for it to fall towards me… do you understand? Do you think you'd be able to avoid it when it comes, with those wounds and that Mobius Strip?" He asked.**

**Blake just glared at him, heaving as blood slowly oozed from the Mobius Strip on her chest. Blake looked out the window and gasped, seeing as bodies were flying towards the building from the constant changes in directional gravity.**

**Jaune smiled and reached out to one of the bodies. "Here it is! This was what I was waiting for! The corpse of the security guard! I'VE GOT IT NOW!" Jaune gripped the guard's pistol and pulled it out, and pulled back the chamber, glaring at Blake.**

"Oh that's a bullshit move Jaune!" Nora exclaimed getting up once more everyone hearing a groan from the lunch pail in the back "you have a stand! A monster in energy clothing and you just pull a gun on her!? What's the matter with you!?" While many wouldn't comment on such a thing but they see Nora's point

**Jaune who has the power of gravity and has yet to reach his full power just pulled out the most unconventional weapon compared to stands**

**Blake, though, was looking above Jaune… at Sun, who clung to another building close by.**

**Jaune rounded the gun on Blake and fired four shots at her head. Blake's eyes went wide when one smashed into her skull.**

**In an instant, the world stopped moving.**

**The bullets remained suspended in mid-air.**

**Jaune remained aiming, and the flame and smoke from the gun was still.**

**A large arm reached out and grabbed Blake, pulling her away from the bullets. The bullet in her head came loose, showing that it did not pass through the skull yet.**

**The world returned to normal, and the four bullets slammed into the desk. "WHAT!?" Jaune roared, looking about.**

"What?...what just happened? I felt like my mind stroked off for a moment" Taiyang commented while rubbing his head as he preferred to not acknowledge that time slipped from his fingers.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the screen as she felt dread file into her heart plus it just wasn't Tai but everyone in the room saw time stop for a bit, not just a round bubble of time but pure time stopping at the users will "it was you Tai...time had stopped for a few seconds" "WHAT!?" Everyone aside from the Wizard had shouted because to them Manipulation of time is purely impossible for 2 reasons. 1:time is like a river one cannot just simply disrupt let alone stop and 2: no one has been recorded using a time related semblance

**Jaune's head was knocked back by a punch from a large purple man, Star Platinum. Jaune was sent flying, and slammed into the steel frame of a window, smashing it to pieces and sending Jaune outside the building, tumbling end over end.**

**Jaune slowly looked up, and saw Yang in front of him, glaring at him. She was holding a metal spear in her hands. "Ozpin launched this spear from a distance of 3KM in the air… And managed to drive it into the visitor center." She explained.**

"AHHHHH YEAH! FUCK HIM UP ME!" Yang shouted at the creek hands pumping into the air grinning widely but neither Tai nor Raven didn't want to correct such behavior "Swear Jar!" Ruby shouted causing Yang to sigh pulling out a lien card coin tossing it to the wide where ruby caught it "you and that swear jar"

**Jaune's eyes went wide as he realized what Yang did.**

**She lifted up the spear and a pink sticker with black lipstick on it. "Using my Stand, Kiss, I split the spear into two. And once I took the sticker off, it tried to come back together. As long as I hold onto the spear, regardless of gravity, it pulls me to where the other spear is, 3KM away, at an extremely fast rate… I used the same principle by dividing the spear a couple of times to get here, where he sensed that Blake was here." Yang smirked, and Jaune struggled to look back into the building.**

**Holding Blake's injured body to his chest, was her father, Ghira Belladonna.**

-Intermission-

Oracle floats around to the front looking at everyone "alright then this is just a small intermission for those who needs to use the res-" Yang, Nora and Raven charged out of the room breaking through a door causing the floating lunch pail to groan "this is my fucken day..." but Oracle just stood there as people can back and left to use the bathroom

"Hm?" Oracle said as the last of the bathroom users came back and they hear a deep "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And a high pitched "WEEEEEEEEE!" and two bodies fall from the sky which one was the beefed up body of Ghira Belladonna who fell onto the ground though before he could get up, Kali Belladonna fell from the sky landing on her husbands back on her butt "that was Fun!" Kali exclaimed with a grin but Ghira just growled "maybe for you... get off me please" Kali giggled getting off of her husband so he could get up brushing off his uniform then looked around seeing Blake staring at them

"Dad!? Mom!?" Blake called out which Kali squeals in excitement surging forward enveloping her daughter into a hug for so so long "Little Kitten!" Blake blushed heavily hissing at her mother "moooom! Not in front of my friends!" Ghira smiled walking up behind Kali smiling even more at his baby girl "let her have her fun Blake" Blake grumbled wrapping her arms around he mother.

After a bit the mother and daughter pulled away and this allowed the father to look around "wait where are we?" The machine floats around them gathering the Faunus couples attention "this is the domain of the Multiverse, I'm the curator. I am Oracle" Ghira nodded then narrowed his eyes at the floating lunch pail "and why are we here?" "You are here to watch the Multiverse of your daughters friend Jaune Arc but currently we are in the middle of a clip so mind taking a seat?" Oracle informed them of what's happening but he received the answer he didn't like "and if we refused?" Oracle floated them chuckling until that blue orb turned red and the room is filled with crippling aura pressure sending everyone downwards but Kali and Ghira fell onto the knees.

"You don't have much choice in such a matter" Oracle exclaimed darkly but the pressure lighten up which everyone can start breathing easy to which they don't say anything and do what they are told

-End Intermission-

**Ruby was able to slowly climb her way to see the events playing out, and her eyes went wide seeing that both Yang and Ghira were here to save the day.**

**"Gh-Ghira Belladonna… and Yang." Jaune slowly growled out.**

**Ruby gasped for breath, being not only without a Stand, but also being without her weapon made climbing here very hard. "We've finally got you surrounded, Jaune. The completion of your Stand in 36 hours is just your fantasy. You have no more allies, and you'll never be able to see the New Moon! It's game over!"**

**Jaune smirked. "That is incorrect, Ruby… Fate is… Testing me, but is still on my side. The forces that were to aid me… They ended up being the Belladonna bloodline! When you forced me into the frames! I finally realized!" C-Moon appeared and broke the last bit of steel holding the frame to the building.**

**Jaune began to float into the air. "That my allies are the Belladonnas!"**

"I am so confused right now. What's going on? What's a stand and why is my family this boys...allies?" Ghira asked as he looked around hoping for an explanation to which Oracle who returned back behind the main console "well , What's happening is Jaune Arc is planning on ascending what would seem to be a near god level with his stand, Stands are manifestations of Physical and Supernatural Energies with power beyond aura and semblance's, and for the reason why your allies...well you'll have to see for yourself"

Kali clapped her hands lightly grinning "ohh this is going to be soo exciting! We should bring Sienna! She'd have a blast!" Kali exclaimed excitedly for what is going to happen

**Sun growled. "What the hell!? Jaune is floating towards the sky!"**

**"Gravity is working with me as its center. I AM IN AWE! This means… If I were in a box, then that box will also float in the air with me! I understand now, Salem! I don't have to wait for the New Moon! I've already obtained my complete ability!" Jaune roared as he floated higher and higher.**

**"THIS IS IT! I don't have to wait 36 hours for the New Moon! If what I need is the gravitational effect of the New Moon…! Then all I must do is keep floating up until I can find that exact gravitational effect! The same 'pull' as the New Moon!" Jaune curled up into a ball inside the frame, blood leaking from his mouth because of the punch Ghira gave him. "THERE MUST BE A PRECISE POSITION WHERE MY C-MOON WILL BE COMPLETED! Calm down! Find the position… count the primes…! 13, 17, 19…"**

**Sun dug his fingers into the ground to keep himself where he was. "You think we're gonna let you get away!? Always struggling until the end, huh!?"**

**Yang clenched her fist. "Bastard's mumbling something under his breath!"**

**Ruby held tighter onto the steel pole she was using to not fall to her death. "His gravity is still working! We're still falling parallel to the floor!"**

**Ghira noticed something. "Yang." The girl looked to him. "Look down. Pick up the gun that he dropped." While Yang scrambled to grab it, Ghira looked down to his daughter. "You've grown… Blake." He held out his hand towards her, and Blake slowly took it in her own. "Hold onto the railing."**

**Blake did so, and Ghira stood up and turned to Yang. "Yang, pick up the gun and shoot him." It was almost like she shouted, but he wasn't, it was just his sheer presence. This was why Ghira was the leader of the White Fang for so long. His presence made people listen to him, it made his voice louder and more impactful.**

Ghira nodded and smile because being the leader of the white fang got people to listen and when they did what he asked they always followed nor questioned his decisions as they had always got the white fang to become victorious.

Ghira is also a very likable man and very persuasive to its the main reason he stayed as the leader for as long as he did before stepping down to chieftain

**Yang span around and aimed the pistol at Jaune, and fired it four more times at Jaune.**

**Jaune looked down to see the bullets flying at him. "C-Moon!" The aforementioned Stand appeared and flung its fists towards the bullets.**

**"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"**

**The bullets stopped just before hitting Jaune, and everything in the world except Ghira stopped.**

**This was the power of Star Platinum: The World, Ghira's Stand. Ghira glared at Jaune, and picked up the second spear to the one that Yang held. "You'll probably use your Stand to deflect those bullets. But time has stopped for a maximum of five seconds. You won't be able to realize that I've thrown this spear." Ghira let go of it and his Stand picked it up and hurled it at Jaune… "ORA!" With the same battle cry as Blake.**

**The spear was flung towards Jaune, but stopped just meters from him, frozen in time. "Three more seconds… Two seconds… One second…" Jaune's eyes darted to the spear before looking back to the bullets. Ghira gasped in fear and his eyes went wide as he realized what he just saw.**

**"USHAAAA!" C-Moon cried out as he punched the bullets out of the air.**

**The spear went straight through Jaune's left ear. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, as his ear shot spurts of blood.**

"Wait a minute that spear should've impaled him so how did he get off with just his ear!?" Yang shouted which earned a few nods from the girls around her though Kali rubbed her chin lightly thinking about something but she thought of something "maybe this boy has a heightened reaction timing, it's a trait among warriors that time seems to slow around them where there senses picks up so it allows the warrior to either dodge or catch in coming attacks"

Ozpin nodded at such thinking which could be a plausible theory "that is a very accurate theory which could even be true if we watched more of "

**Jaune went tumbling end over end away from the steel frame. Ghira began to sweat bullets, even as Yang and Blake looked to him. "The spear missed… He… during the timestop…"**

**"H…He…!" Ruby choked on her words as she saw what Jaune was doing. "It didn't hit him. He's opening the door. It looks like he's trying to get in." She said, pointing.**

**Yang pointed the gun in the same direction and looked back towards Ghira. "THE SPACE SHUTTEL IS FLOATING IN THE AIR! HE GOT IN THE GODS DAMN SHUTTLE!"**

**Jaune smiled at them from his position in the doorway, keeping his legs and hands locked into place in the archway.**

**"Did he dodge the spear…!?" Ghira wondered. "But how…?"**

**"He…" Blake lifted her hand towards Jaune. "He's not just trying to get away… It can't be… Did he find out something that we shouldn't have let him find out…!? The way to complete his ability…"**

**Jaune's voice rang out through the visitor center. "YOU WERE THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN PUSHING ME. EVER SINCE WE WERE IN THE ACADEMY, YOU HAVE BEEN AIDING ME. OH, SALEM, WHO HAS BLESSED ME… WATCH OVER ME, SO THAT I MAY NOT WALK THE WRONG PATH… I WILL GIVE MYSELF TO YOUR WILL."**

"Religious Nut, main reason why I'm an atheist it's because I don't want to be pressured into doing things" Ruby exclaimed seeing that the entire room looked at her like she was crazy "What!?"

**Jaune's flesh began to crack open, and a golden light shined from within. "I CAN FEEL IT!" C-Moon appeared and slowly began to crack and fall apart like stone. "I can sense the position! When Ghira threw the spear, I felt it… His actions directed me the right way! The ones who were pushing me to 'Heaven' were the Belladonnas!"**

**C-Moon shattered.**

**Ruby gasped and pointed towards the shuttle. "It's Sun! He's managed to get on the outside of the shuttle!"**

**Sun gripped the edge of the doorway. "TAKE THIS! DIVER DOWN!" Just before Diver Down attacked, Sun looked to his arm and saw the flesh rip open.**

"How did that monkey brat even get there!" Ghira yelled at the screen which Kali was shocked to see the boy get there without nobody noticing

"It seems that Kong was able to bypass radar and managed to get close to him" Glynda had assumed though raven gave her own thoughts at what is happening "if I were to guess and this is something many of my victims do, if met with a powerful force most people will try to stay under radar until they could attack if either the enemy has there back turned or they don't expect them but in any case it's a useful tactic for the weak"

**A Stand emerged. Jaune's true Stand.**

**It looked like the front half of a pure white horse, with a human torso emerging from just behind the horse's neck. Both the horse and the human had a giant clock on their faces. The human was holding onto the reigns of the horse, and looking at Sun. Around the human's neck, pink feathers emerged and flapped in the wind. The top half of the human's head was black, and was wrapped in a green thorny rose vine. On the horse's shoulders and the human's hands, elbows, and shoulders were clockfaces.**

**Sun screamed in pain as Jaune's Stand emerged.**

**Jaune looked towards Sun. "It is no longer C-Moon… The time for 'Heaven' has finally arrived…"**

**"IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! THE POWER OF GRAVITY…! IT'S FILLING MY BODY!" Jaune shouted in ecstasy while Sun screamed in pain.**

**Once the Stand had fully emerged, Sun growled and his face twisted in anger. He swung his fist towards Jaune, Diver Down overlapping his arm. "GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"**

**A blindingly bright light emerged from Jaune, and stopped Sun in his tracks.**

**Blake woke up, leaning on a red table in the food court of the visitor center. She looke dup to see Yang, Ruby and Ghira there. Ghira was the only one standing, and he was watching as Bullheads flew overhead. "This is…!?" She spoke out loud looking around.**

**Blake looked around and grew panicked. "Sun! Where's Sun! What's going on!? Where did Sun go!?" She shouted, her father not even looking in her direction, instead looking around.**

**Sun slowly stood up from where he was under the desk, having been trying to hold in his screams of pain. He was bleeding severely from the arm, and he was holding it tightly. "Are you worrying about me, Blake? That makes me happy, you worrying about me… But we have to find that bastard first. He was covered in light… then he disappeared!"**

**Ghira spoke up, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "The shuttle is over there." They all looked to see it behind a building. "It wasn't the shuttle that moved, but it seems that we're the ones that moved about 200m away from it. We were behind that building a moment ago."**

**Yang slowly looked around. "Uh… I don't wanna be rude or anything, Mr Belladonna, but I don't remember being blown away or nothing! No one saw anything!?"**

"Yeah all we saw was a blinding light and next your at the food court! What the heck happened!" Ruby exclaimed though what she said was true and no one knows how They ended up at the food court

**Ruby panicked. "We must have been blown away because of the reversed gravity!"**

**Sun shook his head. "The gravitational effects… They'd already worn off back there. Besides, he said that C-Moon was gone."**

**Blake looked down at her chest and saw that the Mobius Strip was gone. Ruby turned towards her. "Blake, we have to follow him! Can you sense which direction he is headed!?" Blake looked to her before turning her head away and looking around.**

**Ghira sighed. "I can sense that he is 'here'. But only that he's around… Where is he hiding, in which direction?"**

**'And besides that, he definitely saw the spear coming towards him, even when I stopped time he saw it, so he was able to dodge it… but how…?' Ghira thought.**

**A raindrop landed on Ghira's hand.**

**It started to rain very lightly. "I GET IT!" Yang shouted, drawing their attention. "He was all like 'it's complete' and 'time for heaven' and all that shit, but maybe he's just bluffing! We had him cornered! Maybe he's just pulling some trick so he could run away and wait for the New Moon to come! In reality, nothing's going on! He's just using this time to get away safely!" Yang turned and stormed off towards a building.**

**Ghira spoke up. "Yang, don't go inside the buildings! Stay where you have a good vantage point. Besides that, the rain will stop soo-" Ghira looked down and saw himself soaked in rainwater.**

**The sky was perfectly clear but they were covered in rainwater. It was lightly raining just a second ago too.**

**Blake stood up, and looked at herself and everything around them, completely soaked. Ruby looked up. "Wha… We're soaked?"**

**"Wha…" Yang turned around and went to exit the building "What's going on!? Guys?" As she walked out, the automatic doors closed so fast that they crushed the end of her foot to paste. "AGHHHH! AGH!"**

"Yang! Your foot!" Ruby shouted as everyone winced at the sight of yangs foot being crushed into a red paste "my god, that looks worst then your pregnancy raven" Tai exclaimed though raven and summer smacked Tai upside the head sending him front flipping off his chair into a wall.

**"I can assure you me pushing Yang out is a far worst pain then a chopped off foot" Raven claims as summer and Kali nodded though the guys mainly Qrow and Ghira wrinkled there noses as they did not want to imagine how woman could go through with such things**

**"Y-Yang!?" Ruby shouted, standing up.**

**"What are you doing?" Blake asked, also standing up.**

**Yang shakily pointed to the door. "Th… This…! This automatic door!" Yang hit the open button, causing it to swing open almost faster than she could see. Yang rolled out of the way just in time to avoid it from slamming together again. "It…It's fast! WHAT THE FUCK!? It's opening and closing real damn fast!"**

**Ghira looked down and noticed something. He held his arm in front of his eyes. "Dried off… Yet it was soaked a split second ago."**

**Yang sat against the wall, and Sun saw a small rock above her head shaking. He reached out, but in an instant Yang was on the ground, head bleeding with the rock next to her, covered in blood.**

**Blake turned around. '"Huh? The… The sun… It's already setting…"**

**Far away, a little girl bought ice cream with her pocket change, and just as she was about to lick it, she could see that it was already melted on the ground.**

**Elsewhere, Signal Academy was seeing how fast students could jump rope, since it would help them get better at jumping fast for longer.**

**As soon as they started, the ropes were moving so fast that they burst through the kid's Aura and slammed into them, wrapping them up, and even burning the kids with how fast they were going.**

**In another place, an old man was dripping sauce onto his plate of food, but just as ne drop hit it, in an instant the entire plate was full of the sauce, and it was leaking all over the table, causing the man to panic.**

**In Beacon Academy, Cardin called his mother. "Hello? Mom? Oh, Mr Oobleck. Sorry! Dr Oobleck. Sorry, wrong number." He apologized and ended the call.**

**then he looked to his scroll and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL!?" it said his call lasted six hours and so he was being charged 300 lien for it.**

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Raven was the first to burst into a series of laughter of some kids misfortune but even if she doesn't understand what is happening though the misfortune of others did bring a smile to the bandit woman's face

Then came Yang as much as it makes her feel bad the poor guy getting charged for 6 hours worth of calls was hilarious even if it was unintentional. Yang Xio Long is certainly ravens kid

Lastly came Nora who was holding her sides because she was laughing so hard even Ren was chuckling at the irony.

"I know Cardin is a bad guy and a bully but...that seems way to harsh" Pyrrha exclaimed holding her heart because she didn't like such misfortune hitting the one person that bullied her love

**In a hotel, a newlywed couple looked to the clock, and the woman laughed with delight. "Four hours! This is a new record!"**

**In a baseball game, the batter hit the ball, and sent it into the air. In an instant it had come back down, slammed into the pitcher and tore his bottom jaw clean off. The man fell to the ground, and his blood ran out faster than anyone could see, in less than a second, he was already dead from blood loss.**

**In a butcher shop, an employee walked into the fridge, and froze solid.**

**An airship sued to transport civilians from Kingdom to Kingdom was in a panic. The pilots were trying to land it. "Impossible! Our landing speed is too fast! No, it can't be, all readings are normal! Damn it! Try to elevate aga-"**

The group looked to the side as they saw the airship crash and explode. The explosion was moving fast and was gone in an instant. "Wh…What!?" Ruby panicked.

Ozpin stroked his chin trying to figure out what in God Brothers name is going on with everything around that alternate universe, yhe juml ropes, Cardins phone call though the wedding couple may have been circumstantial, ghenplain explosion and the butcher fridge.

The old wizards eyes widened as he connected the dots "Holy dust...Time" every looks over at ozpin as the Headmaster figured out what's going on "what's going on Professor?" Ghira asked first because he would like to know what's also going on " New Stand has the ability of time flow, it's accelerating it at an abnormal level"

"What!?" Everyone in the room shouted at Ozpins accusation "Sir! Are you sure that's right?! Acceleration of time is more Implausible then stopping it!" Glynda shouted as such a thing was impossible "Believe me Glynda I too thought so but to see Longs foot being crushed at speeds no automatic door. call only lasted 32 Seconds, yes I counted, and the butcher froze solid upon the immediate entrance to the freezer which upon my Calculations that a human body freeze to death upon 48 Hours while freezing solid takes 92 Hours. All this evidence points directly to the acceleration of time flow" Ozpin had explained the evidence of Jaunes new stands power

**"What the hell is going on!?" Sun screamed angrily.**

**"Yang!?" Blake shouted, seeing as the blonde haired girl was up and grabbing onto Blake.**

**"This isn't just a bluff!? It's… It's not just a bluff so that he could get away!? And also, my blood! Blood is still flowing from my wound…" Yang said, reaching up and touching the gash on her head. "But it's already drying! The blood flowing out, it's drying almost immediately…!' Yang reached up and touched Blake's face. "Blake… The blood on your face, too! It's all dried up and flaking off!"**

**Ghira watched this with wide eyes, before he pulled up his long sleeve and looked down at his watch. The hands were speeding up, moving across the clock faster than they should ever be.**

**"It can't be that…" Sun shouted. "He's already…! His ability was completed already, back on that shuttle…!"**

**Ruby shook with fear. "Everything is moving faster… Everything on Remnant… Not just machines… everything… No way! Is this the completion of his ability!? The sun is already setting! I can already see the stars in the sky!" She was speaking the truth, the sun was nowhere to be seen, and the stars and moon were lighting up the night.**

**Ghira looked back towards the shuttle to see something move. 'It isn't just that everything is moving quickly… it's time, time is speeding up as well… The passing of time is increasing in speed, and in this situation only he's safe… Can he be the only one who can withstand the acceleration of time…? It's highly possible… He was able to see me throwing the spear during the timestop… If he's able to move freely in this flow of time… If he realizes that he is the only one…'**

**"Blake. We're running. This isn't a good place… Staying here isn't wise." Blake followed her father's gaze to see something move faster than she can see, hiding behind pillars and slowly moving closer.**

**"NO WAY!" Blake shouted in fear.**

**"Can you sense it? Blake. Where is he?" Ghira asked, looking around carefully.**

**"Wh… Where is he? He's moving… I don't know from where, because he's hiding, but I can sense him getting closer! Damn it… We should move somewhere else… Everyone, hurry up and move out!"**

**Ghira saw something. "Star Platinum: The World!" Time froze still.**

**Ghira saw Jaune and his new Stand peeking out from behind a stone pillar. 'My timestop…! It's shortened!'**

**Ghira was picked up by Sun's Diver Down. "Over here, Mr Belladonna. Get up on the roof…" Sun lifted Ghira onto the roof of the food court. "We're already involved in something we can't back out of… But I'm going to make sure that we come out of this alive… But… I'm also determined to protect your daughter, with my life. So please, give me permission to marry your daughter."**

Ghira ripped up his armstands on his seat throwing them on the screen cracking it but it was repaired immediately "NOOOOOOO NO NO NO NONONONONONONO! NOOOOOO! ILL KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE I GIVE YOU MY DAUGHTER YOU MONKEY FUCKER! YOU HEAR ME!? ILL RIP OUT YOUR GAUL BLADDER AND SHOW IT TO YOU!" The panther Faunus yelled about to charge the screen until Blake, who was sweating extremely fast though she had a massive blush on her cheeks, was trying to hold his chest even though her arms couldn't reach all around.

Kali also had a deep growl but she tried to keep back her husband even though the older cat Faunus wanted a nice man, Faunus preferred, for her Blake but she doesn't approve of Sun.

"Please don't attack the screen..." Oracle exclaimed lightly though thought to himself 'I get the violent ones...I wonder what Cell is up to...'

-Meanwhile-

Cell stood in front of the Z Fighters with an angry but evil smile "you know...when I'm pounding your Son Goku...I'll think about you"

A little while later cell is hovering in mid air sending punch after punch to an eleven year old super Saiyen gohan "thinking about you Goku!" Cell shouted

-Returning to the Theater-

**"You… What did you just say?" Ghira asked of Sun.**

**"What I mean, Mr Belladonna, is that… I want your permission, here and now. To marry your daughter…"**

**"NEEEEEEVEEEEERRRRRRR!" Grisha shouted at the screen**

(-im sorry but i accidentally made a cut here and i forgot plus i have a habit of deleting parts of my work to make me go further as if im close to being done so heres a pig dancing

*Pug dances*

again im truly sorry, if you wish to look at the unedited, unremade piece go to 'made in remnant' by Guikoi. still i feel that i pissed off some of you because i cut off a part if the story but i have my way of writing though honestly i dont think i made that much of a cut-)

**Ghira looked up to Sun, who spoke to the cat man. "The moment he goes in to kill me… Mr Belladonna… I'll give you a signal. When I do, stop time immediately, and kill that fucker…! The timing for stopping time should be right when his attack hits me."**

**Everyone looked to Sun in shock. "Alright…?" He continued unabated. "Don't stop it before he hits me. Do it after… This is all going to happen quickly! The timing is the most important part! Grasping the timing is crucial! And to do that, we need your Star Platinum."**

**Yang could hardly believe what the hell Sun was saying. "Wait… Wait a second."**

**Ruby shook her head angrily. "Wh-What are you going to do? I… I don't get it at all! What are you saying!?"**

**Ghira calmly approached what Sun was saying logically. "Sun… it's a good idea, but… Even though Jaune declared that you're the first on his list, he might not act on those words… Logically thinking, I should be the one he should dispose of first."**

**"no…" Sun looked down, and Ghira followed his eyes. "My Diver Down is still in your body, protecting you, like before. Not just you… In Blake, Ruby and Yang, too! In this proximity, my Stand can phase inside everyone at once… So, no matter who Jaune attacks first… My Diver Down will take the first blow."**

**Sun kept going. "And that signal should be transferred to you through the sensations from my Stand. Do you understand? You have to stop time after he deals the next blow to finish me off!"**

**Yang grit her teeth. "Sun, you… You're going for a draw?"**

**Ruby called out. "N-No way! His next attack will definitely kill you!"**

**Sun chuckled "Maybe. But maybe I'll be able to signal before the next blow reaches my vitals… I've been having good luck recently… Right, Ruby?" Sun got into her face. "Ever since the Fall of Beacon, I've managed to stay alive. If I can just stay alive, keep this trend… Then maybe I'll ask Blake to marry me. Heh, heh, heh… Or, you know, something like that…"**

**Ghira growl as he almost attempted to attack the screen once more if not for the fact that belts held the panther down from charging again**

"You idiot! The world is being accelerated and your life is in danger and all you can think about is fucking Blake!?" Yang shouted to which Blake is blushing even harder then before "Yang!?" "What? It's what all guys is thinking about" And like that Kali looked at Ghira who turned away not man enough to look at his wife in the eyes, Raven and Summer turned towards Tai who also looked away not man enough to meet there gazes and lastly Glynda turns to ozpin who remained indifferent with this whole situation but the Headmaster from time to time held some sexual thoughts

**"All right." Blake said. Sun stopped and Ghira looked back. "All right. Sun… ask me… I'm not saying this because I'm despairing over this situation… Your plan… it still has hope. It's not darkness that drives you… Even if there's only one path that we can take, if there's a hint of hope, then that's the right path."**

**Yang gasped. "THERE HE IS! HE'S ALREADY AT THAT ROCK! RUBY!"**

**Ruby aimed her pistol at the ocean and fired, the bullet ripping off and dragging them after it and into the ocean.**

**Sun stood up first. "Huddle closer! Come towards me!"**

**Both Blake and Ghira watched the water move as if something had gone through it, though Jaune was too fast to see, they could see his trail. "He's going around to the right!" Blake called out, letting everyone get ready.**

**"H-He's coming!" Ghira said. "I see… If we're surrounded by water, because of the waves, it's easier to see where he's moving."**

**"Not yet, Mr Belladonna! Don't stop time yet! If he gets away, it's all over! We have to grab him! You have to feel my signal!" Sun reminded Ghira.**

**Ruby looked to the sky and gaped in fear. "W-Wait a second…! What!? The clouds, in the sky…! They're moving really fast, like rockets! And… what's going on…!?" She looked to the distance to see the sun rising. "The eastern sky is already light! What!? It's too fast! One hour was supposed to be about two or three minutes… It should have taken at least twenty to thirty minutes for the sun to rise again! No way! The sun is rising at an incredible speed!"**

**Ghira panicked and looked to his watch, to see the hands spinning wildly.**

**Yang shouted out in fear. "Is time going even faster now!? I-I can't see the movement of waves! The tide is going way too fast! I can't tell how that bastard's moving! Wh-Where is he planning to attack from?"**

**"Get ready!" Sun shouted. "Mr Belladonna, not yet! Not yet! Wait for my signal!"**

**A splash of water rose up next to him.**

**A blue arm went through Sun's chest, right through his heart. His eyes widened in fear.**

**Ghira froze time and grabbed the arm going into Sun's back. "I've got him! Take this Jaune-" Ghira froze.**

**Jaune was behind Blake, with Made In Heaven standing right behind her. Blake's Stand, Stone Free, was pushing its fist through Sun's chest. "He used Blake's Stand to…! What…!?"**

**'He used Blake's Stand to attack Sun! I was… a step too late…! Only four more seconds! If I don't finish him now, he'll just hide again in the increased speed of time…! Once time starts again, we'll be finished! I have to get him while time is still… three more seconds! Two more seconds!'**

**Ghira rounded on Jaune, but then he noticed… Made In Heaven was behind Blake. The father's eyes widened in worry as he saw that above Blake were a bunch of knives that Jaune had thrown. One of them had already hit Blake, and the tip was in her shoulder. A small droplet of blood was already coming out. "ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Ghira screamed out in rage, turning his attention from Jaune and focusing on his daughter.**

**Ghira pushed Blake and Yang out of the way, and putting himself in the way. Star Platinum flew at Jaune, fists blazing towards him. Time resumed and Jaune disappeared.**

**"Two steps." Jaune said from behind Ghira. "You were late by two steps… The Belladonna bloodline drew strength from their pride and courage to conquer fate… But! The weakness is also in their blood! Ghira Belladonna… your daughter is your weakness."**

Raven chuckled at this as she looked over at the panther Faunus who had his left hand on his daughter, it truly was a perfect strategy for those who held things that they love and it was perfect to exploit them "Well ? How are you going to handle this situation when your daughters life is in the hands of another ma-"

Summers hand slapped raven upside the head sending her to the floor with a groan and a howl of laughter from the woman's twin "Didn't YOU see that coming?! HAHAHA"

**Ruby was silent… staring at Sun's corpse. Blake got herself out of the water and looked up to see Sun's dead eyes staring out of the water.**

**Yang summoned her Kiss. It was mainly yellow and orange, and had the same pink stickers all over it that Yang could use to duplicate things. She swung her Kiss' arm at Jaune, but he flew over Ghira and over her.**

**Yang's eyes widened as her Kiss' arms began to bleed, before both fell off, followed by her original arms.**

**Ghira stood still. Until his head slowly began to split in to. Down from the top of his head, through his right eye and mouth, to under his chin. His head split in two and he collapsed into the ocean, dead.**

**"What…" Ruby couldn't believe her eyes… she was stuck standing there in the ocean, seeing all her friends die in front of her.**

**Blake opened her eyes, clutching the knife that was imbedded into her abdomen. "Dad will come save me… He will… He'll… come save me…"**

**Ruby screamed in anguish, staring over the pile of bodies in the ocean in front of her. Sun, hole through the chest, destroyed heart. Yang, both arms dismembered, bled to death due to increased time. Ghira, head split in two. Blake, not dead, but dying.**

Everyone flinched at everyone's corpses but no one held the courage to say anything aside from Ruby's muttering of having a better afterlife, a pray from Blake and a honorable nod from the bandit lady named Raven

**"I have to eliminate any obstacles to my destiny…" Right beside Ruby, Jaune stood, staring at the bodies as well. "I don't pity them, nor do I think I should have let them live. I have to put an end to everything. To you… You would hate me as much as your mother's killer, don't you, Ruby Rose?"**

**Ruby shakily brought the gun up to aim at Jaune's head.**

**Jaune nodded. "Shoot me… then you can leave this world as a martyr."**

**A picture of Made In Heaven was shown.**

**Stand Name: Made In Heaven**

**Stand User: Jaune Arc**

**Strength: B**

**Speed: Infinite**

**Range: C**

**Durability: A**

**Precision: C**

**Developmental Potential: B**

**Ability: Physics has proven that there is a special relationship between gravity and time. For example, the stronger the gravitational power, the slower time moves. It is impossible to explain the phenomenon in great detail, but Made In Heaven's Stand ability utilizes the gravitational power of Remnant and the Moon, basically the whole universe, to increase the speed of time. No living organism is able to keep up. The only one who can move freely within it is Jaune Arc, essentially God himself.**

"Ok now that is bullshit level op! No one should be like that!" Raven exclaimed pointing at the screen "see! She took my side!" Yang yelled out from her previously said statement of Jaune being an op villain but what she forgot is that most villains end up screwing themselves at the very beginning

"Hold your horses firecracker, we have yet to see the end so we won't know for sure if the Arc Brat truly won or not" Qrow had exclaimed cryptically at what's about to happen though ozpin snorted in amusement looking at his long time friend "when did you get so deep Qrow? Hmm?" "Last night"

**Ruby screamed and fired four bullets at point blank range, Jaune dodged them all.**

**"Your destiny ends here, Ruby!" Jaune shouted at her.**

**Ruby lifted into the air and moved away from Jaune, just as surprised as Jaune was at the sudden event. Ruby suddenly sunk into the ocean.**

**Jaune looked back at the bodies to see that Blake wasn't there. "Belladonna Blake!"**

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Stone Free let loose its battle cry as it came up from below him, causing him to jump into the air.**

**Suddenly, the knife that was in Blake's torso flew from the water and stabbed into Jaune's right eye. He clutched it and jumped into the water. "BELLADONNA!" He screamed in pain and anger. 'Do you think you can get away!? The speed at which you can swim is slower than my running!'**

**Jaune saw a pod of dolphins, and saw that Blake had tied herself to one with her strings, and the dolphin was swimming away from Jaune. Ruby was also tied to the dolphin.**

**Blake glared at Jaune. "No matter how fast time is going, every organism is still moving at its normal speed… I've roped a dolphin with Stone Free… And you, Jaune… your speed! You could probably easily catch up with that dolphin… the important thing here is distance. If you were close, you could easily catch up. But how many meters can you swim, Jaune? 500m? or 600m maybe?"**

**She kept taunting him. "Can you swim the same distance as a dolphin can, only resurfacing a couple of times, and not get tired? Distance has nothing to do with the flow of time! It's still the same amount of distance, whether you're picking something off the ground or swimming! And it has to be a distance where you can get yourself back to shore before drowning due to exhaustion!"**

Blake smirked lightly as she figured out a loop hole within Jaunes time flow since time true could the speeds of a mortal man but distance remains the same no matter how fast time moves "ahhhh my baby girl finally figured out how to beat Arc!" Kali exclaimed causing Blake blushed an embarrassment but something clicked "Wait...finally?" Blake asked which Kali just gave a sly smile "oh yes, I figured out the loop hole long ago" "WHAT!?" Shouted near everyone in the room which made the elder cat Faunus to clock her head slightly "what? I thought the experienced Huntsmen and huntresses also figured it out" "I have, not sure about the rest of them" Qrow exclaimed to which she held up a drink to which he did the same

**"I won't let you get away! Never! This ends now! I cannot have any trace of you in my destined future!" Jaune said, swimming as fast and hard as he can towards the dolphin.**

**Ruby grabbed Blake's rope. "Blake! The rope! Hurry, get to the dolphin!"**

**"Ruby…" Blake held the stab wound on her abdomen, the blood flowing from it like a fountain. "Because Sun sacrificed himself to protect my father, I'm still barely alive… Because Yang attacked Jaune, I was able to extend my rope this far to catch this dolphin. When dolphins carry people on their back, I heard that they can swim so hard that their rider won't drown…"**

**Ruby began to tug on the rope. "Hurry, hurry! Get over here, Blake! You're unravelling even more!"**

**Blake calmly looked towards Ruby. "That dolphin will probably take you somewhere safe."**

**Ruby went silent, not understanding Blake. "What are you saying!? Hurry! Blake, come over here!"**

**"Ruby… I can't go with you… Jaune can sense my presence. He can sense the Belladonnas. No matter where I go, I'll sense him, too. He can follow me, that way. You won't be able to get away if I'm there. Go alone, Ruby. The ones who want you to live… Sun, Yang… My father, Ghira… Survive, Ruby. You're our hope."**

**"I don't know what you're talking about! NO!"**

**Ghira, Sun and Yang's bodies began to rot extremely quickly, melting away to bone in seconds.**

**"Wait! WAIT! Hurry, tug on your rope! Blake… no, stop!" Ruby begged and begged.**

**Blake turned away and saw Jaune. "He's getting worn out! I'll hold him off." Blake used Stone Free to cut her arm rope off.**

**Blake brought her Stone Free out and sent it to attack Jaune.**

**With a single swipe of Made In Heaven's hands, Stone Free's arms were lopped off.**

**"BLAAAAAAAKE!" Ruby cried out, wanting more than anything to have none of this have happened.**

**Ruby continued to cry, even as time accelerated so fast that the sun became nothing but a streak of light across the sky, with days and nights passing in seconds. Buildings began to fall apart as time began to accelerate at a faster rate. Water eroded stones to nothing seconds, even people's clothes rotted to dust in seconds.**

**Ruby gasped. "Wh-What's going on!? Even the rocks are changing shape because of the waves! Will the speeding up of time ever stop!? How much more!? How long will this last!?" Then Ruby gasped as her clothes, even the cloak her mother gave her, rotted away to nothing.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both shouted by Ruby and Summer rose as the mothers gift was destroyed in the harsh river of time though to ruby it was losing something that kept her in touch with her mother.

"Calm down you dolts, it's an alternate reality which doesn't happen to us so your damn cloak is still fine" Ruby sighed a breath of relief holding onto the cloak though Summer also did a sigh of relief wanting to stay as close to her daughter as much as she could

**The oceans moved away, and land rose up underneath the dolphin, which began to crack open. "Even the very geography of the planet is changing!"**

**Ruby looked up and saw every living organism, every animal, plant, human, you name it… everything was heading to a single point in the sky.**

**A vortex opened up and began to swallow everything. "What is this!? This place… Where am I!? Where am I!?" A bright golden light shone from the vortex, and Ruby had to cover her eyes. "I… I can't breathe…"**

**Suddenly, Ruby opened her eyes and found herself back in Beacon Academy. Naked, on the floor. She looked around and saw her clothes sitting on the floor next to her.**

And like that had caught EVERYONE off there guard to which ruby blushed so much it matched her very cloak and covered her face in embarrassment.

Tai spat out his drink hitting Qrow in the process but he covered his eyes not wanting to see his own flesh and blood at her most bare, Qrow also looked away since he is a gentlemen plus even not being blood related to ruby, he would not wanna look at her body.

Ghiras eyes were covered but not by his own hands but the hands of his wife who gave the man a death glare for even attempting to look at another woman's body that wasn't hers.

Ozpin also snapped his neck or almost gave himself severe whiplash as he turned his head not wanting to expose himself with such indecency with one of his students

**"WHOA!" Cardin screamed out. "Why are you all naked!?" he stood in front of a group of female students who were suddenly naked. He then looked down. "Wha… Why am I… I'm also naked!?"**

**Ruby looked around. "This place… I know this place… This is Beacon Academy!"**

**Ruby heard shouting from team RWBY's dorm, and rushed off to see it. She put her clothes on before opening the door lightly and seeing Blake and Ghira arguing.**

**Though they looked different… as if they weren't the original Blake and Ghira.**

**The door behind Ruby opened, and Jaune waltzed out, his right eye gouged out. "Due to accelerated time… The final destination of time is achieved! The universe after a full cycle! A New World! Humanity has finally reached a common end… A New Dawn!"**

**Jaune stormed over to Ruby and threw open the door. "But I can't let my past interferences into the beginning of this New Dawn!"**

**"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed at him.**

**"Blake Belladonna is no longer alive! Not even her soul… Ghira Belladonna as well! And Sun, and Yang, and Weiss… The dead cannot return! I've left all the obstacles to my fate in the other world!" Jaune roared, before Made In Heaven appeared. "All of them, except you, Ruby! You were not supposed to come here! You must be eliminated, right here, right now!"**

**Ruby screamed and leapt back**

**An emergence of a new world!**

**If the creation of the stars is inevitable, then there should exist another planet in the galaxy that is exactly like Remnant.**

**An atmosphere similar to Remnant's will appear around that planet. Organisms will be born, dinosaurs will go extinct, and it will generally follow the same fate as that of Remnant, a new age begins.**

**To an organism that travelled the course of this new revolution in time, this experience of recreation seems like occurred in a split second.**

**Although a new age has begun, it is a new world in which the arrival of these time travelling organisms was already predestined.**

**Even something as insignificant as an ant is neatly relocated into this new world.**

**Although it is said that humans can reshape their own destiny, perhaps that reshaping of destiny is already predetermined.**

Ozpin looked down as he knew that statement far more then any normal should know, his war against his former lover Salem along with the creation of the maidens and holding the relics...Ozpin often wonders if Destiny was truly real? If he was fated to keep fighting Salem until time stopped or Salem dies..well which ever comes first anyway

**Ruby cowered as Jaune came closer to her. "Let's say that you are going to try to hide in your room. The secret room that you used to hide in, in the old world. The fact that you are going to retreat there has already been decided. Because it is destiny! Destiny is brought on by certainty, not by chance!"**

**Ruby could feel herself rejuvenated, feeling her Aura at full. She split into roses and flew into a crack in the wall, flying to another hallway and popping out.**

**One of the students turned to her. "Hey, it's that kid…"**

**A second one looked to her as well. "Why's she here? Isn't her dorm further down?"**

**As the first student took a step towards her, Ruby realized something. 'He… He's going to trip. What are these strange predictions? This boy, if he decides to come over here, he's going to trip and fall on his face. How would I suddenly know that?'**

**The student slowly walked towards her. 'Huh…? I… Am I going to trip over my own feet? No… of course not! Be careful! It's just me telling myself to be careful and not trip!'**

**As the student fell forward and slammed his face into the ground, Ruby took off running away.**

**She stopped though when Jaune sped into the hallway in front of her, Made In Heaven visible. Jaune glared at Ruby with his one eye.**

**Ruby stopped, and fell forward. The two students who had ran towards her when they saw Jaune appear, and the obvious distress on her face, tripped over her and slammed their heads into the wall and floor with enough force to keep them there, groaning in pain with a sudden headache.**

**Ruby turned around and began to run down the hallway away from Jaune, even using her Semblance, but Jaune kept right on her tail. "After a full revolution of time, a new world appeared! Destiny will repeat itself! When a human meets another human, it is due to gravity! It happened because it was fated to be that way! And now, humanity has experienced the future, and has now arrived at this new world!"**

**Jaune continued to explain his power. "For example, five years from now, what could happen? Everyone knows what will happen, now. During the accelerated time, they experienced every accident, every illness, when their lives would end… They already experienced it before arriving here."**

**"When will one meet another… and when will they separate? When will one meet another… and when will they separate? Who will one love, and hate? What kind of child will one bear, and what kind of person will that child become? Who will commit crimes and who will invent, create works of beauty? The spirit, not the mind or body, has already experienced and memorized those facts! And that is happiness!"**

Everyone watched in amazement that Jaune not only was able to recreate the world of Remnant to its exact copy before well...before everything was destroyed. But the dead can't be recopied which is a good rule of thumb since time can only do so much.

"So in turn Jaune not only created a new Remnant but everyone of its inhabitants is able to fully recollect everything that happened before the emergence? But I fact that everyone who knew what will happen is able to fully diverge from there original choice. Freedom of Choice...that's humanities greatest happiness is to craft there own destiny to truly see if they are happy with there choices or knowing what would happen they will change it" Ozpin asked to anyone who held an answer but no one responds as even they couldn't tell what would happen

**"Not just one person, but everyone will be able to face their destiny! Ones who are able to face this are the ones who will be happy! You might think that knowing the ill fortunes of the future is despair, but… It's the opposite! Even if you knew you were going to die tomorrow, it is that resolution that makes one happy! One's resolutions eradicate despair! Humanity will change! This is what is strived for! This is Made In Heaven!" Jaune roared with such conviction as to change fate itself, to subjugate it and become the one true God of this new world.**

**Ruby ran and came onto a split hallway, leading both right and left. "If… if I turn right at that corner, there are stairs… and my Ghost Room is there…! Jaune already knows about that room! I… I can't go right! Left! I need to go left, and… and look for somewhere else to hide!" Ruby reached into her waistband and felt around.**

**"I… I left my gun in the ocean!" She cried out, before turning the corner and going left. Her foot got stuck on a mop, which caused it to smack her in the face and knock her over.**

**When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was now down the stairs, the right, where she didn't want to go.**

**Above the stairs, was Jaune. "Even if small details might go astray, there is no one who can defeat fate… It's inevitable. It will happen no matter what. I am the only exception. If I let you escape here, and I lose track of where you are… Then you will most likely grow, and try to defeat me… that is your destined future! I can't let you live! Even without Blake, you're still destined to leave this Academy and disappear in Atlas."**

**"Here, in this Academy, before I sped up time, I would know exactly where you are… The only way to defeat my past destiny is to dispose of you here! That's why I stopped the passing of time here, right now! You have no choice but to hide inside that space in the wall! Make your resolution! You resolution will only lead to happiness, Ruby! THIS IS FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY! DIE, RUBY ROSE!"**

**Jaune struck, both himself and Made In Heaven lashed their fists out towards her, forcing her to split apart into rose petals and fly into the tiny gap in the wall.**

**Jaune followed her, moving through the near magical spaces of the room. But inside… Where Ruby had hid the Stand Disc that she took from him.**

**Ruby held it up, and when Jaune's Made In Heaven struck it, it inserted itself into ruby's head, slicing it open before sealing it up.**

**Ruby glared up at Jaune, Weiss' face shown in the Stand Disc's reflection.**

**Both Ruby and Jaune appeared in the middle of a secret hidden room within Beacon Academy.**

**A white and blue mist began to leak from Ruby, who glared murderously at Jaune. "Destiny is predetermined, and can't be changed… If that's so… Then, I could just make you change it for me… your arm pushed it in, back when I was in between the wall."**

**Jaune gulped, seeing Weiss' Stand manifesting through Ruby. Ruby stood up, a figure that looked to be made of cold clouds and winds formed behind her. "Weiss' Stand that she turned into a disc using your Whitesnake before you killed her! It's the disc that Blake gave me, the one she told me to keep!"**

**Jaune roared in anger, his Made In Heaven moving to attack Ruby.**

**What a Wonderful New World!**

**Jaune appeared behind Ruby. "In the name of Salem, I will destroy you! Your actions, Ruby… You're just… making it so your screams will become the trumpets of hell! Even if you insert Weiss' Stand Disc, Weiss' ability is her own! Don't think that you can just use her ability however you want! And! I've accelerated time again! In front of my honourable ambitions… REALIZE YOUR INSIGNIFICANCE AS YOU CRUMBLE AWAY!" Jaune roared as he struck out towards Ruby.**

**He stopped when he saw his veins expanding and bursting in his hand.**

**Blood spurted from Ruby's pupils.**

**Jaune crumbled to the floor, bleeding from his eyes and new holes that opened up as his veins swelled and burst.**

**Ruby fell to her knees, screaming in pain.**

**"Guh… What!? What…!?" Jaune screamed in confusion. This wasn't possible, he was God now! What was happening!?**

Qrow took a long sip of his flask wiping his mouth before commenting on this particular section "there's no such thing as gods, even if gods existed they are not perfect and they make mistakes as often as any normal person so you immediately assumed with your power, your stand you would be untouchable? That is the pinnacle of arrogance and it's the same mistake that every villain in every piece of fictional had taken when there goal has reached the end." Qrow exclaimed with pure honesty

**Weiss' Weather Report stood next to Jaune. 'What is this…!? I can't… stand… something's wrong…! I have to increase the speed so I can get away…!'**

**Jaune looked up to Weather Report. "Wha…? Wh-What is this… Weiss!?"**

**Ruby crawled up to a wall and lay against it. "It looks like this is an ability that you didn't know about… A hidden ability that lay dormant within Weiss… I've read about it in a book once. The most deadly poison that's always within proximity of all organisms… is the air that we breathe! All organisms need oxygen to live… but the concentration of atmospheric oxygen cannot be above 40%"**

**Jaune could not pull himself up from the ground, and even though he glared at Ruby enough to kill her a million times over if that were possible, Ruby continued. "100% pure oxygen is poisonous, and will drive all organisms to death! Highly concentrated oxygen can corrode iron in a matter of seconds, and can make fire explode! And it can absorb electrons in the human body to destroy our cells!"**

**"If you breathe too much of it, first your hands and feet will go numb, and you won't be able to stand! The capillary in your eyes break and you go blind!" Ruby pointed to her own eyes, which were bleeding and she couldn't see. "It's irrelevant how fast time passes… Weather Report is a Stand that can control the weather! It's already accumulated a huge amount of pure oxygen into this room…"**

**"You slowly lose consciousness… 100% pure oxygen… Will sink deeper… and deeper into your tissues…" Ruby slowly said.**

**"Y… Y-YOU BRAT…!" Jaune screamed, bringing himself onto his hands and knees.**

**Ruby fell to the floor. "I'm not controlling it. This is Weiss' hidden ability. You stole Weiss' memory. And you were the one to awaken Weiss with her snail ability… Jaune…" Weather Report placed its fist on Jaune's head. "It was you… Meeting and finding people are also part of gravity… You were unable to defeat your destiny!"**

**Weather Report slammed its fist down onto Jaune's skull. "AGHHHHHH! S…STOP! Ruby… Stop this! Weiss, Ruby! Don't let her do this! My ability that I finally gained…!" Another punch and his skull began to crack.**

**"Salem wished it to be so! It was an ability that fate chose for me! A new history of humanity will be born, and the future of mankind will be saved! If I die, before the original acceleration of time… before Atlas… If I die, the fate of mankind will be altered!"**

**Another punch to Jaune's head deformed it. "It will probably be a different future! I cannot die here! As long as it's after Atlas, I will gladly give up my life! Or else it will mean that everything I've done up to this point will have been… meaningless! Humans will not be able to see the future as it happens! They will not be able to face their destinies! Remember that resolution is the way to happiness! I CANNOT DIE HERE!"**

**If Jaune died here, the death of his friends would have been for nothing**

**"Don't you understand?" Ruby asked him. "You lost to fate! Walking the path of justice is true fate!"**

**"STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Jaune screamed.**

**Weather Report brought its fist down one final time, and Jaune's skull burst open, his brains scattering across the floor.**

It was silent in the theater room as everyone who had just watch get his brain just got smashed onto the floor, even though over half the room has know about Jaune but this didn't make them feel bad "YEEEEEEEAHHHHHHH!" Yang just shouted shocking everyone in the room though she didn't stop "IN YOUR FUCKING FACE FUCKWAD! HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL HUHHHHH!?" No body knew what to say to her as just celebrated even slightly that Jaune had died in the most gruesome way possible.

Pyrrha just chuckled very very nervously "w-w-well...she's not wrong?..." "no she is wrong! No matter what Jaune did he is still our adorable dorky knight!" Ruby exclaimed pouting severely at her older half sister

**Another vortex, the universe was reset a second time.**

**Ruby found herself standing at a bus stop in front of a dust store in the middle of nowhere. "The bus…" Ruby thought, running over to it as it stopped.**

**She could hear arguments from inside. "I told ya…! I only have 50 lien cards! Why the hell doesn't this bus have any change!? What, you gonna say that too a paying customer!? FINE, FINE! Wait a second, I'll go get some change from that dust store!"**

**Yang stepped off the bus and turned towards her. "Hey, kid! You gonna ride this bus? You've come at a good time! You got any change? I have a 50…" Yang noticed that Ruby was gaping at her. "Right? It's all right, yeah? This isn't a fake card. This bus doesn't take anything too big."**

**The bus drove off, and a large bag flew out of it and landed on the ground. "HEY! WHAT!? Hey, wait, bastard! He tossed my luggage! Why the hell did he start driving!?"**

**Yang rounded on Ruby "Hey! The bus drove off because you were so frigging slow! It's two hours until the next bus comes! What the hell am I supposed to do now!? Are you even listening!?"**

"Wait? ...does Yang not know me?" Ruby asked of what just happened though slightly ticked off that her older sister had the nerve to call her a kid, Ruby drinks milk! "It's possible due to the universe resetting again the two of you never acquainted with one another" Glynda exclaimed to which ruby and Yang nodded looking at the screen more intensely then before

**Yang picked up her luggage. "SHIT! Maybe they thought I was a student from Beacon or something."**

**"Y… You're…" Ruby tried to say, but choked up. Her sister didn't seem to know her. But… this was another world. Jaune said the world would reset again… Ruby Rose must not exist in this new world as she did the last one…**

**Sun's voice rang out. "Hey! My car's out of Dust. If you give us dust and food money, we'll drive you wherever you want. How about you too, kid?"**

**Yang span around to face away. "Is that how you save cash? My big sister said I shouldn't ride with strangers." Yang looked into the air and saw that it had begun to rain, quite heavily, too.**

**Sun looked up. "A storm's coming, soon… I guess I'm fine with testing to see how well you two do in the rain for two hours until the next bus comes."**

**Ruby's eyes widened when Blake leaned out of the car door. "Get in, little girl. We're not bad people. I'm Irene, his name is Annakiss." Irene opened the car door and stood up. "Where's your mom and dad? We're going to go see my father, you know."**

**Now that Ruby looked. Sun and Blake… Annakiss and Irene, looked older than her ones. Yang looked much younger, too.**

**Irene pointed to Annakiss. "He's… my boyfriend. I don't know how it'll go, but if my father says yes… we might… get married."**

**Annakiss smiled and leaned down, kissing Irene on the hand. Ruby began to cry, but her tears went unnoticed in the rain by anyone but her.**

**Yang was putting her stuff in Irene and Annakiss' trunk. "Shit, is there really a storm coming!? But I'm not paying more than ten lien! And I'm going to have you guys stop by Beacon Academy, too! I've got to see my sister, Sapphire!"**

**Irene began taking off her jacket. "What's your name? Come on, get in. I'm not going to take your money. You're trembling. Are you cold?"**

**Irene wrapped her jacket around Ruby. "Here."**

**"I'm Ruby… Ruby… My name… My name is Ruby Rose." She cried, barely able to get the words out.**

**Later, on the road, Ruby looked out the window to see an older Weiss on the side of the road. She had a bag over her shoulder and was holding out a hand, waving at them. "Hey! Look, a hitch-hiker!" Yang, or whatever her name was, called out.**

**Annakiss groaned. "I'm not picking up another one… two is enough."**

**Yang rounded on him. "But you were the one who said a storm was coming!"**

**Irene tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "Stop the car, poor girl!"**

**Ruby just stared out the window, and watched as her partner was left in the dust.**

**What a wonderful world…**

**-Video Ends-**

"Awwwwwww!" Said all the girls the room seeing such an ending was pulling the strings that there world is slowly but surely going back to normal. Even with slight changes like Yang and Ruby never knowing each other, which ruby is still ticked off about the kid comment, Blake and Sun who changed there names are getting married and picking up Weiss at the side of the road.

—

Sweet mother of god! I'm finally done with this monstrous piece of work! This was given to me like...I don't know 2 months maybe? I forgot to keep track but this at a whopping 15k words brought to me now it's at 21 k words now!? Only bajesus!

Now here's the thing this storyline doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my good friend Guikoi so check them out they make great stories, I had even read some myself XD but in any case. Request ideas and even send in your own pre written one shots or 2 or 3 parters. This possible is a problem with one shots they don't get as much attention with stories like mine so to those who thinks there one shots are good and wants to be read just send them to me and I'll see if it's good.

Now one last thing you guys liked I added characters in the middle of the chapter? Bet that never happened before


	5. One Punch Jaune

Oracle is floating around through the whole wall of types going through a section called 'Anime'? But nobody knew what that was so the talking was needed to quell the boredom "so what does everything about the universes so far?" Ruby asked as wants to know what everyone had thought of so far.

Weiss was the first to lay in her thoughts "I think it is a bit interesting" "Yeah Lady Killer is pretty good but I want to see him being an awesome hero rather then a crazy homicidal villain" Yang placed in her thoughts which oracle thought of something so he pulls out a tape called One Punch Man Episode 1.

Qrow took a sip of his drink while also thinking what the kid could accomplish from what he'd seen so far if the kid was a true hero rather then a soldier or a villain.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other also wondering how far Jaune would go and do if he were to be the huntsmen that he dreamed of being " that would be an amazing change of pace Long" Ozpin has informed taking a chug from his coffee smiling at all the possibilities of Jaunes Huntsmenship

Ghira as far as he seen from the kid he didn't have much expectations on him nor did Kali

Pyrrha just hoped that Jaune will be good in the next video and have her be his wife finally because he Spartan feels a dark need to strangle all the woman in the room

Blake refuses to acknowledge the facts of Jaune being a heartless murderer

Nora was mostly scared of how many universes there were when Jaune became a monster with only 1 she really enjoyed being the Meet the Demoman with Ren refusing to even think about the very first video that ha watched with Jaune

Oracle floats up towards the console looking at all the people he accumulated through some time "alright everyone, "I decided to show you what it will look like if Jaune were to be a hero therefore 'One Punch Man' will be the universe" and upon the tape the screen turns on

—

Inspiration: One Punch Man Episode 1

—

**It's currently peaceful in a large city where many of its inhabitants are doing there own stuff minding there business but the city erupted into an explosion destroying most buildings allowing them to collapse and fall.**

**More explosions occur destroying buildings and people are getting caught in the destruction and chaos now inside a building many people are running around "dammit! Who's available!" Said someone to a man who's hairy to Qrow in a suit "we have Winter and Glynda heading straight to Vale City!" A Woman with orangish hair exclaimed looking at Qrow "shit! Nora! Send out a request for an S Class Hero!" Qrow ordered her to which she nodded turning back before Qrow starts ordering a portly man on the side "I want a threat assessment now!"**

Now everyone was a bit confused on why Qrow would be asking for a hero instead of a Huntsmen or Huntress so Ozpin wanted to know a bit more of the universe they are viewing "Oracle? Do you mind shedding a bit of information on the universe?" Oracle looked at ozpin but nodded at his request so the lunch pail flies at the screen turning to face the mortals "Alright everyone, in this universe Grimm doesn't exist" The adults had sucked in there breath upon upon such revolution that Grimm, Mankind's longest enemy ever since history was created didn't exist in this world.

Oracle continued his explanation on the world itself "and threat levels are placed upon the creation of monsters, and unlike Grimm, these monsters are human in origin before turning into these creatures. The threat levels go from Tiger to Demon to Dragon to God...Tiger is known for major public infractions that needs the attention of C-B Class Heroes, in this universe heroes replaces Huntsmen and huntresses but unlike the latter 2, heroes are heavily active in day to day operations with civilians" Oracle explained a bit more causing Ozpin to grit his teeth lightly 'people sees Huntsman and Huntresses as peace keepers but in these days a lot of people question the ethical authority of us but in this universe heroes has a far greater impact with civilians and such many views them as well...heroes...' "well damn, if people really like these heroes that much then they must earn a lot right?" Tai asked because he enjoyed his job as a Huntsmen for the money but to also travel and meet lots of people.

"There payment depends on there rank but in anycase, Demon Threat Levels are classified as those that disrupts the entire cities system or destruction of a city, Dragon Level Threats are those who threatens the safety of multiple cities which results in the call of an S Class Hero and lastly God Level Threats..." Oracle stopped his explanation prompting Raven to ask for the rest of the explanation "what is a GOD level threat Lunch Pail" Oracle sucked in breath if it could continuing his lecture "God Level Threats...means the Extinction of the Human and Faunus Race" everyone didn't say anything because the threat of a monster threatening the safety of humans and Faunus as a whole is a threat far greater then Grimm could ever possess

**Among the rubble is the bodies of many people while 4 are recognizable by the people which the are Huntsmen and Heroes of Vale since the attack happened in City D, all the cities within vale had been renamed after its expansion.**

**Bert Oobleck, Class A Rank 17 aka the Green Flash is under a large rubble with his thermos several feet away from his hand.**

**Peter Port, Class A Rank 3, aka The MAN! Was on his back knocked out with his weapon embedded into stone**

**Glynda Goodwitch, Class S Rank 12 aka the Terrible Witch was on her knees panting as blood dripped from her forehead while her eyes stared at the naked back of a large purple creature "it's to...strong..." she muttered before falling down surcombing to her injuries.**

Glynda gulped as she reached for her heart seeing her counterpart in such a state to openly remark that her target is far to powerful for her to contain is something she'd never came across ever, Glynda even saw her rank which she guessed means that she was very powerful and to be defeated just like that well...she'd hope to have never be like that.

Ozpin also took note of glydnas distress in this alternate universe and for her to claim that her target was to powerful means the monsters in this universe outclasses there Grimm immensely

**Lastly is Winter Schnee, Class S Rank 25 aka the Ice Queen. She was thrown into a building during the fight with a column right over her body but she's knocked out cold.**

**Now lastly inside a dark room where the news is playing out in a scene where the destruction is happening "and we have word that the Hero Association is assessing the threat level as we speak but I believe it's a Demon Threat Level! Maybe even Dragon!" Inside the room is where two figures watched the news with one barely seen while the other had her back turn but her red cloak was seen.**

**"you'll need to go...you know?" "Alright alright...I'll go but I'm sure other heroes can handle this" the male said turning and walking out the door.**

**The unknown man walks out the door with his white cape flowing in the air like the badass that he is.**

**Meanwhile a dark purple like creature is walking through the city and with a flicker of his right hand the air slams into a building causing it to fall killing any who taken refuge within during the crisis "WAHHHHH!" A loud piercing noise sounded into the creatures ears causing it to look at its left to find a girl no older then 7 bawling her eyes out the creature tsked walking over extending its hand towards the girl with the intent on killing her.**

Yang growled gripping the arm rests of her seat while her eyes shifted red glaring at the purple skinned creature "that bastard bastard better not even try!" Yang shouted at the screen with Oracle sighing to himself with Ruby and Summer shouting at Summer "SWEAR JAR!" Raven sighed at the combined might of voice of the rose family thinking to herself 'Ruby is definitely Summers kid...'

**He closed his hand fast causing a minor shockwave before reopening it not finding the corpse of the girl he tried to kill then the purple creature looked forward seeing a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit with red gloves and boots with a white cape "it's ok little girl...your safe now" the creature looked irritated with its forehead veins now showing "hey...who the hell are you?" The man puts the girl down before slowly getting up and turning his face is toned with his blue eyes filled with a fiery determination even though he's bald he's extremely handsome even his body looks down in the jumpsuit.**

Pyrrha stared at the screen blushing heavily with Yang and ruby not expecting someone to be bald to be so handsome, even if that jumpsuit was tacky it filled out Jaunes body so much "holy crap! Lady Killer is fucking sexy!" Yang exclaimed earning a sharp head turn from Tai "Yang!" "Shut it dad! It's true" Yang exclaimed getting her eye full on Jaune.

Ruby also commented rubbing her thighs together upon Jaunes entrance "I'm feeling all tingly in my lower regions..."

Qrow snorted taking a sip of his drink wondering what was sexy about a bald man who isn't filling out a jumpsuit correctly.

**But then his face turned comical with a goofy face and his body looks out of shape, not fat but you wouldn't expect a man like that to be hitting the gym "Just a hero for fun"**

**the creatures veins looked likes it's bigger and more showing how extremely annoyed this creature is "'just a hero for fun'? What kind of half assed backstory is that!? I'm a creature born from the pollution you humans spew onto the planet, killing nature and Mother Remnant so I have been created to destroy the disease called humanity for I am VACCINE MAN!" It's body ripped growing in mass and rippled with veins and muscle "and I'll kill you!-" before the creature could even take a try at killing the bald man, the caped baldy threw his punch which was so deadly that it caused the purple creature Vaccine man to explode and his body chunks rained all over the field however the punch was so powerful it caused the clouds to run.**

Jaws had dropped within the theater of the multiverse as they seen Jaune the weakest student within Beacon Academy had killed a monster in a single punch but not only that but the punch was so powerful that it blew away the clouds "I ...wasn't expecting that from Vomit Boy..." Yang exclaimed even Weiss didn't have anything to say until Nora shouted from her seat "YEAHHHHHH! GO FEARLESS LEADER!"

**Jaune recoils back lightly staring at his fists with great irritation growing on his face then screams into the air "DAMMIT! IT ENDED WITH ONE PUUUUUUUNCH! AHHHHHHH!"**

Confusion reigns in the theater as they are confused on why Jaune would be screaming out his lungs because his enemy died in a single punch "wait...why would fearless leader be screaming?" Nora asked clocking her head slightly at the sight.

Raven sighed knowing his pain at this very moment "it's because he feels unchallenged, and when he feels unchallenged then he feels angry" she explained what Jaune is feeling at that very moment.

Ghira as much as he doesn't want to acknowledge that fact but it's certainly true since those with immense power will feel cold and empty without any sort of challenge, ozpin also feels this way

**Intro**

**(Music Starts)**

**One Punch!**

**3! 2! 1! Kill Shot!**

**Sanjou!**

**Hishou!**

**Saijou Saikyou!**

**Nandattenda?**

**Turasutoreshon!**

**Ore Wa Tomaranai!**

**One Punch!**

**Kanryou!**

**Renshou!**

**Ore Wa Katsu!**

**Tsune Ni Katsu!**

**Asshou!**

**Power!**

**Get the Power!**

**Giri Genkai Made!**

**Hero!**

**Ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa!**

**Hero!**

**Dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau!**

**Nobody knows who he is!**

**Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai!**

**Hero!**

**3! 2! 1! Fight Back!**

**Sanjou!**

**Go on!**

**Seiseidoudou!**

**Dou natten da?**

**Nani mo kanjinee mohaya teki inee!**

**Justice!**

**Shikkou!**

**Mondou Muyou!**

**Ore ga tatsu!**

**Aku o tatsu!**

**Gasshou!**

**Power!**

**Get the Power!**

**Adorenarin afuredasu ze!**

**Power!**

**Get the Power!**

**Kitaeta waza o buchikamase!**

**Hero!**

**Donna ni tsuyoi yatsu mo chippoke na gaki dattan da!**

**Hero!**

**Yowaki onore norikoe tsuyoku naru!**

**Nobody knows who he is!**

**Kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa!**

**Hero!**

**Itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made takakau!**

**Hero!**

**Ore wa akiramenai sono mune ni asu o egaki!**

**Mezame yuku sekai e ima maiagare tsuyoku takaku!**

**Donna toki de mo nani ga atte mo!**

**Hero!**

**Ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa!**

**Hero!**

**Dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau!**

**Nobody Knows who he is!**

**Kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa**

**Hero!**

**Itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made takakau!**

**Hero!**

**Kodoku an Hero!**

**I want to be the Saikou Hero!**

**End Intro-**

"That's one badass Intro" Yang had commented earning nods from her fellow team and sister team

Qrow chuckled asking mindlessly to himself "I wonder who made that song"

**It was a peaceful day in the kingdom called vale though a man is walking down the road with blonde hair and depressed looking blue eyes like he had been defeated, Jaune Arc is a depressed man who wanted to help his wife with money but that's obviously not gonna happen.**

**Behind Jaune is a woman with deep blood red hair with a child in her arm and a man with long black hair "Ahhhhh!" The woman screamed running away with her child in her arms while the man screams "a monster! Run!" Both runs away while Jaune Arc stayed behind staring down what the monster was so the creature is revealed showing to be a giant crab monster with marker nipples while his legs appear to be human "geeeeekekeke" Came the creatures noise so it looks down at Jaune who stares back "what's this? Don't you want to run away gekekeke!?" Jaune kept staring the creature before sighing in defeat causing the creature to bring down its arms "I bet your a new business man, already hating the daily grind, I ate to much crab and I turned into this Crablante so why aren't you running? Gekeke" the creature asked curious on why this human didn't run**

Tai looks straight into the other universes Jaunes eyes seeing only pain and regret within them "I think this kid is already giving up on life to show that sort of emotion...I wonder what he's thinking right now"

"Probably...'I hate my life, please kill me" Qrow answered earning a chuckling but a smack to the head by his former partner aka Summer "Qrow that's terrible! That's something you shouldn't joke about!" "I thought it was funny..." Raven commented earning a smack to the head by the Witch herself.

Ozpin getting a closer look to the eyes of his student he sees only pain and suffering much like his own 'something we have in common?' Ozpin thought to himself

**Jaune sighs again looking up at Crablante telling the full truth of his depressed state "I'm no business man, and I'm unemployed. I was rejected from a Job Interview and scared I disappointed my wife again...but I'm not looking to die, not until I see that she's happy and proud of what I had done with my life"**

"AWWWWWWW!" Practically every woman except raven and Glynda awed at the sight of Jaune being such a wonderful husband "that's so sweeeeet!" Ruby exclaimed giddy on who his wife is which is probably Pyrrha "Yeah Pyrrha!" The spartan woman blushed looking to the side smiling that she may have gotten her chance on being Jaunes wife.

"You know the kid is gonna be a great husband one day, wonder who's his wife gonna be" Tai had commented

**Jaune exclaimed staring back at up though depression still clear in his eyes but in the background some guy who looks like Cardin Winchester saw the crab and ran away shouting "Crab Guy!" "gekeke...well, those eyes tell a different story but whatever, good luck on impressing you wife man. Now tell me did you see a kid with brown skin and a red star ball come around here?" The Crablante asked causing Jaune to look up curiously "no why?..." "that little brat drew marker nipples! And with a permanent marker! Can you imagine something so embarrassing as Marker Nipples that don't wash off?!" Crablante exclaimed showing his broad chest where the marker nipples arm**

**"It's probably just a joke, you know how kids are they do stupid stuff. Let it go" Jaune said backing up slightly as the Crab Monster though he just walks past Jaune grinning "no way in hell pal.. anyway good luck on the job hunt".**

Blake stood up from her seat shouting at the screen as Jaune and the giant crab just had a normal conversation that involve the murder of a innocent boy "NO WAY! YOU TWO WERE JUST CONVERSING THE MURDER OF AN INNOCENT BOY!" This brought a sour taste to everyone mouths.

Ruby looked away scared of what would happen to the kid.

Yang had her eyes shifted red ready to punch the screen once more but remembered that this Jaune and crab are from a different dimension.

**"thanks I guess..." Jaune took the compliment before he walked off thinking about things.**

**Jaune keeps walking until he stopped turning to face a kid who had brown skin and a red star ball but this got Jaune to stare at him scared 'the brown skinned brat with the red star ball!' Jaune yelled into his head though the brat turned to face the unemployed man "who are you?" "Jaune...you?" "Oscar Pine" Jaune blinks looking around hoping that Crablante isn't around to see Oscar "you should probably run away kid, a giant crab you defaced with Permanent Marker Nipples is walking around looking for you" Oscar tilted his head lightly wondering why he should run away "why should I?"**

**He asked causing Jaune to sigh before turning to the side walking thinking to himself 'not my problem...I should get home'**

**In a split second Crablante is seen entering the park with a sinister grin seeing the Brown Skinned Brat talking to Jaune "Gekeke! Found You!" The Giant Crab Monster runs towards Oscar smashing his claw straight into the ground but his eyes widened to find the kid not flattened but Jaune had jumped to save the kid "what the hell am I doing?!"**

"Your saving his life!" Nora shouted as Team Rwby and NPR cheered on there friend as he just jumped his way into the battle.

Qrow smiled at the sight wondering if he could train the kid to be just like that.

Summer and Tai both smiled seeing Jaune putting himself through immense danger with a monster strongest then Grimm without any worry of his own safety even though Jaune tried to leave saying it wasn't his business.

Ghira smiled to nodding at jaunes actions "the boy is tough, if he's willing to jump in then he's going to do great things as a hero"

**Jaune yelled to which the crab monster looks with an annoyed look "I could ask you the same thing Jaune! Why are you interfering!? Don't you value your life?!" Crablante asked the unemployed man as Jaune rolls to a stop letting Oscar go "get out of here!" Jaune yells though Oscar doesn't do what he's told only pointing at the ball "my ball" "are you serious!?"**

"IS YOUR BALL REALLY WORTH MORE THEN YOUR LIFE YOU STUPID BRAT!?" Raven shouted getting up from her seat yelling at the screen because of one stupid kid

"Raven please bring it down a notch before you have us all killed" ozpin had said taking a sip from his coffee frowning lightly but he shouldn't be that surprised since kids will very much be kids

**Jaune yells to look at the ball though Crablante placed his foot on the ball pressing down and popped it "hey Jaune, why are you protecting that brown skinned brat?" "Are you seriously going to kill a kid for a harmless prank!?" Jaune yelled getting up glaring darkly into the crabs eyes but the way he smiled sinisterly is what got Jaune to feel the shiver on his spine "it doesn't matter Gekeke, I've killed people for a lot less" Crablante informed with the darkest most evil smirk.**

**Jaune grits his teeth in anger unsure of what he should do but he knew he can't just backdown because the life of a child is in his hands therefore Jaune will fight until he can't no more, Jaune doesn't even flinch when a claw is raised against his face not making contact but enough to flinch a guy "get in my way again and I'll make sure of two things, 1: that job interview today was your last and 2: making your wife a widow" Crablante threaten with a sneer though he started to blink when Jaune starts to laugh "hey what's funny!?"**

**Jaune keeps laughing then comes to a slow stop "hehehe! It's nothing, nothing but you look like this villain character from a hero show I watched as a kid!"**

Weiss has a tick mark on her forehead as she glared at the screen though more precisely the blonde haired idiot "why would you compare a life or death situation to a kid show!?" She yelled at the screen.

Ruby was lightly jumping in her seat grinning widely as she knew what Jaune has gotten that from since the small puff ball of roses wanted to be a Huntress like the ones in stories.

Yang chuckled at the sight as she knew this was something that ruby would've done.

Nora laughed out loud at Jaunes reasoning of interpreting a major situation to s show he watched as a kid.

**Crablante was confused but got angry even more and slashed his claw at Jaune hitting him with the blunt end sending the poor boy through the air crashing into a bathroom.**

**Crablante raised his claw in a very menacing fashion glaring down at the boy ready to strike "die." He simply said though he doesn't move except his eyes looking over at Jaune who was walking calmly back towards the giant crab and very scared child though the only injury Jaune sustained was a cut on his forehead with blood flowing down over his left eye "damn, you are good. You cut my forehead" The Giant crab looks at Jaune with his full attention "I am...missing some context right now...".**

Qrow nearly choked on his drink coughing loudly to which summer is patting his back worried for the dusty old crow "sun of a bitch! Bitch ass punk stole my shit!" Qrow shouted at the screen inciting some mixed reactions among the other watchers.

Raven, Tai and Ozpin felt extremely amusement from Qrow Reactions.

Summer felt very sad for Qrow because that one liner was exclusively Qrow thing and no one else had tried to mimic him

While everyone else felt extremely confused

**"Shut Up!" Jaune takes off his tie wrapping it around to the form of a tied rope then glares at Crablante with a fire burning his eyes "I'm gonna Kill you..." Crablante smirked raising his claws at Jaune "I like to see you try!" Crablante slashes at Jaune who ducks under the attack rolling underneath the crab then strikes at his leg with a strong kick causing the crab to scream and get into one knee, Jaune ties the rope tie around one of the giant ass eyes of Crablante then pulled with all his might only taking out his eye but also the crab meat and the human organs that were tied to it.**

**Jaune is panting very very hard landing on his butt smiling to himself with Oscar running away scared and Jaune killing a monster thus this incident has brought forth a fire in his eye.**

**The blonde man takes out his scroll typing in a number only called Ruby "Hey Blonde Giant" Came a cheery voice on the line making Jaune smile at it but he soon frowned "hey Little Red...I need you to go live at Yangs place for a while..." Jaune exclaimed without a reason but that alone can send a lot of messed up signals so she responded with "...are you...please don't *sob* leave me!"**

Yang breaks her arm rests in a fit of rage grabbing the nearest thing within her grasp which was a certain cat Faunus, throwing Blake at the screen "ahhhhhh!" Blake screamed and she hits the screen causing everyone to flinch at the sight with Ghira walking towards his daughter helping her up while Yang is yelling at the Screen "YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE MY BABY SISTER YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIIT! YOU HEAR ME!? ILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT AND SHUT IT UP YOUR ASSSSSSSSS!" Everyone closest to Yang moved several seats back away from the exploding bomb shell even the teachers and parents had decided to get farther away from her.

Kali looks at Blake moving a few strands of hair out of the younger cats face "are you ok sweetie?" Blake blushed but turned her head nodding at her mother

**Little Red exclaimed starting to cry with Jaune consoling her gently "no no no! I'm not leaving you ruby! No! An incident happened to me today and I'm finally going to go after my dream" Ruby sniffled before choking out "s-so...your not divorcing me?...".**

**"no I'm not, what I plan on going through...I don't want you to be involved and force you to live the way I'm going to" Ruby choked a bit but agreed to live with her half sister.**

**Jaune stood up once more to look up the fire look in his eyes still there grinning to himself finally ready to achieve his dream of being a hero, that fiery eye is soon replaced by a comical goofy eye staring at a package of crab meat claws for only 5 Lien, such a deal!, Jaune was wearing his usual yellow jump suit, red gloves and boots completed with a white cape.**

**Jaune smiled putting the package into his basket then continued to shop with Jaune himself narrating 'my name is Jaune Arc, I'm 27 Years old, I'm married to the most wonderful woman of my life ruby rose or Ruby Arc now.**

Raven sweats nervously as she feels a murderous aura emitting from her twin brother a row below her and he was gripping his flask hard which left an indent into the steel flask.

Even Tai held a very dark aura surrounding him almost like a protective dad intimidating persona had taken over glaring at the screen.

Yang was seeing red currently about to throw Pyrrha at the screen if not for the fact that the Spartan etched away from the brawler.

**Heh, still no idea what she sees in me but in anyway 5 Years ago I've started my life's regimen to become the hero I had always dreamed about, it was tough at first and I felt extremely guilty for leaving ruby for that long. I've been getting death threats by her Father and my Father in Law Taiyang Xio Long, my sister in law Yang Xio Long though she would follow with her threats.**

**and my Honorary Uncle in Law Qrow who too will most likely follow through with what he says...oh! And I've been getting strange emails by a...Summer Rose?**

**About scary possession and soul torture if I ever hurt ruby, well it doesn't matter because I call my Little Red everyday like a good husband.**

Ozpin is laughing at such predicament that Jaune is going through with the entire family ruby is in "well summer, it seems that you have taken power over the spiritual realm to contact "

Summer was laughing nervously at such of a fact but nodding since she too is very protective of her little petal.

Ren gets up rubbing his stomach looking over at oracle behind the main console "is there a bathroom here?" Ren disappears instantly from the room to the bathroom back at beacon academy.

Nora stood up from her seat shouting at the alternate Jaune Arc "don't worry Not-Jaune! Team JNPR will stick together forever!" Tai sighed rubbing his temple from the girls shouting speaking softly to his former teammates "does she know that if Grimm don't exist then Huntsmen and huntresses don't exist?"

**In any case I had spent 5 Years training my body to become the strongest man alive which isn't far from the truth, I had exercised my body with 100 Push-ups, Sit-ups and Squats with a Ten Kilo Run, 3 Square Meals a day with a banana fine in the morning. But with such exercise one would wonder how anyone especially a plain looking guy like me could survive such a regimen so resting periods are essential for body growth on the muscle torn from the exercise so I work out four days a week with the day after being resting periods even though my original time tables was for three years, so to ensure I come out of this without breaking my body along with realistic standards. It took an extra 2 Years'**

**Jaune is seen in front of a cashier ready to pay for his groceries "25 Lien please" the woman with Black hair and Cat ears exclaimed which Jaune nodded digging into his froggy purse looking for the correct amount of Lien even ignoring the sudden heavy shake which everyone starts to scream "ah, here we are" Jaune said looking up once more holding up 25 Lien only to find the Cat Faunus gone with everyone else so Jaune looks around confused until something crashes into the building before it lifts up showing that the front of the store is destroyed instantly.**

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted as the front of the store ha diene completely destroyed by an unknown creature.

"What kind of monster would destroy the face of the store!?" Ruby shouted at the sudden destruction

"Maybe some jerk" Kali added in her own opinion shaking her head at the needless destruction.

"Sweetie, in order for peace to be achieved some destruction must placed" Ghira added in his own sort of wisdom on the matter due to his time within the White Fang when they were still a peaceful protest group

**Jaune walks out of the rubble seeing that the front of ten story is also one of many crushed into a foot print "what the hell?" Jaune commented on the massive foot print then looked to the left seeing the largest man walking on the city of vale crushing buildings and killing hundreds with each step, Jaune sighed as he was about to go forth and deal with the monstrous giant but he gets a call on his scroll so he took it out seeing ruby on his collar ID he clicked the green button bringing it up to his ear "'ello?" "Sweetie? I need you to get a birthday card for Yangs son."**

"I have a son? With who?" Yang asked looking at oracle who he is the only creature in the multiverse to answer that sort of question "his name is Yin Xio Long, you bore your son with but in this universe is actually " Oracle has informed yangs situation with Blake.

Yang and Blake both blushed looking at each other then they faced away from each other wondering what type of son they have though Ghira and Taiyang both stared at each other glaring at each other

**Ruby asked from Jaune while the caped baldie jumped into the air breaking the ground underneath him to land on a building getting a clearer view of the giant "that...may need to wait" Jaune exclaimed keeping his eyes on the giant while ruby on the other hand just sighed at his response "what did you do?..." Ruby asked wanting to know what Jaune had did but Jaune gets a comical tick mark on his forehead glaring at the scroll.**

**Jaune stares at the scroll glaring at it "I didn't do shit! A monster nearly crushed me, even if it wouldn't do anything to me personally it still destroyed my favorite store!" Jaune growled into the phone hanging it up then starts charging at the Beast in a burst of godly speed.**

**With the beast it was walking through the land muttering things called 'the strongest man' while another man was on his right shoulder, it was Russel Thrush in a lab coat and casual clothes "simply wonderful brother Cardin! The experiment is truly a success!" Russel exclaimed loudly with a lot of pride looking at his little brother Cardin**

**-Flashback-**

**In a room where Cardin is looking extremely buffed up but kept working more and more on his body to achieve his dream of being the worlds strongest man while Russel was in the background working on something before laughing lightly "I did it! I've created the ultimate steroid 'Biceps King'" Russel said then turned towards Cardin extending the darken liquid at the muscle man who stares at the drug with a weary eye "go on Cardin, this will make you the strongest man in the world!" Cardin wearily looks at the drug then at Cardin "are you sure that's safe?" "Don't worry about it. I even added strawberry flavoring to make it go down easier" Cardin smiled blushing lightly "brother..." and like that he grabs Biceps King and gulping it down though a few moments later Cardin screams in pain while his body starts to morph and grow shifting to the giant man.**

**-Flashback end-**

**Cardin keeps walking then waved his right hand to the right with the wind destroying a large chunk of the city killing thousands even Russel was shocked at the results.**

This shocked everyone in the room that such a creature let alone Cardin Winchester had just swatted to the right killing thousands of innocent people who has NOTHING to do with them just living there normal day to day lives.

Glynda grits her teeth and gripping her riding crop that the very thoughts of the two members of team CRDL is rampaging across vale.

Ozpin is also gripping his cane glaring at the screen of the two of four trouble making Faunus Racists but he is a guide and a teacher so it's his duty to lead these two to a better future

**"oh wow! Thousands must've perished! Let's move on now brother!" Cardin nodded at the order continuing the walk destroying more and more people until the green Mohawk man looked to the side seeing a man in a yellow jumpsuit and white cape on Cardins left shoulder "what the!? Cardin! There's a guy in your shoulder! Kill him!" Cardin upon hearing the order from his brother used his left hand to swat at the right shoulder, killing Russel instead.**

"You got what you deserved BITCH!" Blake shouted shocking her parents and those closest to her since Blake is always seen as the quite book worm

**Cardin pulls back his hand staring at the splat that was once Russel Thrush "...BROTHER!?" Cardin shouted so loud the windows broke at his surrounds even forcing Jaune who held a goofy look covered his ears "YOU!YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"**

"Preeeeeetty sure it was you asshole but hay...at least Jaune gets to kick your ass or something" Yang had commented earning nods from the two team feeling satisfied for when Jaune kills Cardin

**Cardin in a swift movement grabs Jaune from his shoulder slamming him down to the earth destroying a building and surrounding buildings causing a large crater to be formed "ILL KILL YOU!" Cardin shouted once more jumping and slamming his foot onto where Jaune was located causing the crater to be formed larger, then Cardin started punching the crater over and over in a flash burst of speed of consecutive punches destroying everything in that vicinity.**

**Cardin stands right up staring down at the destruction he caused "my brother is dead...all this strength...for what?...I feel unchallenged...empty..." the giant looks down very sad**

**"So you know how I feel" Jaune exclaimed as he shoots straight from the crater towards the giant Cardin smashing his fist into the giants cheek sending him backwards due to the immense power, Cardin falls onto his back most likely dead while Jaune still in the air continued to speak "having such immense strength is pretty boring"**

**What Jaune had said is true since he had started his training regimen he naturally wanted to help people and protect them but he also fought to test out his new found power but the moment he threw his first punch he learns that his strength is so extraordinary that all that he punches are dead by a single punch.**

**Now it is sun down with the orangish yellow color coating the world though Jaune is walking out of a small convenient store where he holds tonight's dinner, Jaune starts walking home without a care in the world in that bald headed comical goofy face though he stopped to crouch and pet a stray cat rubbing the cats head "meow!" He meowed rubbing his head into Jaunes gloved hand though the cat roared a bit running as a loud noise startled him though catching Jaunes attention.**

**It was a large car like monster which was eating another car before he turned around due to its visible body type pointing at Jaunes bald head "you better get the hell out of here before I- AGRHHH" the car monster began to monologue though Jaune just punched the creature straight up with its body exploding as he walked passed by the now half destroyed creature "I wonder if ruby is gonna like the card I got for Yin...hmmm" Jane asked himself kept walking into the night with his cape swaying gently in the air.**

**Inside the apartment in the quarantine zone which is the cheapest if not the free estate with water and electricity still active though many people wonder how people still stay since so many left for the inner city of vale though Jaune stays because he has nothing to worry about and ruby is strong enough to stay out of danger, in a few moments Jaune enters the apartment seeing Ruby Rose at the counter phone on her shoulder and she was doing dishes "no Yang I'm not leaving Jaune...I don't care if the guy at work is really nice and makes tons of money...Yang love isn't about money or looks it's about being there no matter what, Jaune left because he's worried for me while I don't like he's suffering alone I'll always be there for him..."**

**Ruby was talking on the phone turning around smiling at Jaune, ruby despite not being as tall as she normally expected had long black hair with bright red highlights, her body was even better now as it was on par with Yang who held the How glass figure with busty mounds. Ruby's outfit was the same when she entered beacon university which was a black gothic Lolita and a red cloak.**

Ruby was slack jawed as she stared right at her future self blushing immensely as her body was the same as yangs "woah...is this what I'd look like after beacon?" She asked seeing her taller, longer hair and an overall womanly body form.

Yang to was slackjawed seeing her baby sister looking so mature and the way she talked to yangs alternate self made Yang so sure that ruby truly loved Jaune

Weiss was blushing hard seeing her partners matured body

Blake was writing fast in some sort of notebook but it's the type of book not suitable to current ruby.

Qrow chokes on his liquor pounding his chest before getting a nosebleed staring at adult ruby but getting a glare from both his twin sister and Ruby's father while summer stared at her baby wide eyes "holy dust! She's gonna look like me!"

**though the bald man raised the bag putting it on the counter before leaving to the next room not even smiling.**

**Ruby frowned going over to dig through the bag "I know Yang, ever since he came back 6 Months ago his depression is worst the ever..."**

**"no you are not fighting him, you do realize he can one Punch absolutely everything? Anyway I have to go get ready for dinner, Jaune just came home...no I'm not relaying that message...Yang, 'don't hurt ruby or I'll shove my fist up your ass'"**

Yang snorted at that before she started laughing holding her gut "I mean come on! Rubes you should know that I'd hurt everything that tries to get close" Yang stopped laughing looking over seeing Ren had returned from the bathroom glaring at the blonde brawler but Pyrrha was staring darkly at her and Nora was sneering "uhhhhh Check Please?" Hammer meets yangs face Curtesy of Nora.

Yang is thrown into a wall earning sighs from both Tai and Ruby walking over to get there family out of the wall

**"doesn't really help with Jaunes depression...Yang...you, dad and uncle Qrow has been threatening my husband since day one of our marriage, you need to stop worrying because he never once yelled or hit me...ok love you too" Ruby smiled more hanging up the phone as she pulled out a card addressed to there nephew then she looked back seeing Jaune in his PJ leggings with no shirt revealing how toned his body really is which is a lot "you alright Jaune?" Ruby asked from the kitchen putting away the things he brought home "I'm fine, just bored"**

**And throughout the night consisted of reading graphic novels and watching the news until the go to sleep with ruby laying her head on Jaunes shoulder, she's smiling while he was comically smiled due to a dream...however in the morning a loud bang was heard bringing the two out of there sleep with Jaune bolting on when a fist smashes through there wall hitting Jaune out the balcony door through his balcony and onto the street.**

**Jaune gets up shocked seeing his balcony and house destroyed with ruby dead by a large piece of rubble.**

"RUBY!" Shouted everyone who remotely loves or even know ruby

Tai and Summer both looks extremely sad even though there daughter is still in the room it's very nerve wrecking seeing another version of there daughter dies right in front of them.

Qrow grips his flask once more breaking it into a puddle of brown liquid glaring at thee screen seeing his honorary niece had died under Jaunes watch.

Yang sat there wide eyes seeing her sisters body is crushing under a piece of large rubble really does hit someone "r-ruby?..." Yang tries to call out not remembering that this ruby is in a different universe

Weiss also was shooken up seeing her partner had died as a casualty for a fight Jaune had entered

Blake is feeling the exact same thing as Weiss but on a much larger scale since she was the one who once did the killing

Pyrrha felt extremely sad seeing one of her friends on her sister team had died an untimely death

Nora didn't shout at the screen like she would normally do just staring at the screen sadly

**"RUBY!" Jaune calls out shocked until turning around in a godly burst of speed to block an equally fast punch from an unknown darkish brown creature sending Jaune into a pillar of the highway, The bald man falls to the ground blood seeping from the wound on his forehead "what ever you are..." Jaune got onto one knee wiping off the bit of blood dripping over his left eye smirking "your good, you cut my forehead..." "I'm...missing some context right now..."**

"STOP STEALING MY SHIT YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!" Qrow shouted throwing the remains of his flask at the screen which it just bounced off earning a defeated sound from oracle "please don't throw objects at the screen please...this is my whole day it's it..."

**the creature exclaimed in a very deep voice before starting its monologue "we are the subterraneans or the true earthlings, we have encountered a problem with over population and we will invade the surface would in peace to only find humans have overpopulated so we will exterminate the human race and take the earth for our-" The creature exclaimed as more subterraneans started coming from the ground until Jaune shouted at him causing the creature to step back "I don't give a fuck! On what you want with us but you killed my wife now I will kill you!" Jaune surged forward punching the creature which caused the creature to go crashing backwards into the apartment building to which the other creatures attacks Jaune.**

**Jaune punches one of the creatures downwards forming a massive crater before punching another creature the size of 2 story building through the highway destroying that then kept punching and punching and punching.**

**At the climax of the fight Jaune stood battered and bleeding punching the leader of the subterraneans into a big pile of puddle and flesh —**

**Jaune gasps surging forward looking around seeing he was in his apartment nothing destroyed before looking down at ruby who has her back turned as she slept.**

**Jaune smiled at her before looking out the window as the subterraneans came out of the ground "fear us humans! For we have decided to march onto the surface world! Hahah!" Said the queen but a red boot smashes her back into the ground with Jaune looking extremely hyped "oh yeah! Come on!" But he only sees a white retreat flag instead of the subterraneans**

**-Screen goes Black-**

"Holy shit that's intense! I didn't know Jaune could be that badass!" Yang shouted earning a laugh from Nora and Qrow while Ghira nodded despite his overwhelming power Jaune is known to jump head first when a problem emerged.

Ozpin smiled seeing the type of hero Jaune would've become when given extraordinary power and surface to say ozpin is more the happy on how Jaune would've come out.

Summer and Kali chuckles at Yang but nodding at her wording which was very appropriate for Jaune

Pyrrha was very happy that ruby had been still alive at that point but felt extremely annoyed that she was Jaunes wife rather then herself so she thought of when she would get her chance to be his wife or girlfriend.

Raven had a smirk seeing the power this alternate Jaune had and wondered if he could be swayed to use that power for the good of the Branwen Tribe.

—

Sorry for not updating this for very long, I had shit to do but I also had books to update so I'm sorry.

Give me your thoughts and suggestions

To fan fiction if you have a good fan fiction but it's not doing well give them to me and I'll put them in then direct them to the unaltered version


	6. Announcement of the Book

Your probably yelling at me "SKY!? WHERES GHE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MULTIVERSE BOOK!? GIVE ME MY NEXT CHAPTER! WHERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER YOU FUCKER!?" So calm the fuck down and I'll explain why, well firstly the lack of ideas is one way so I wanted a nice simple and short thing to write so people would not track my IP and rip off my arm for not giving them a nice dose of Arcverse, so I've been going on YouTube and I found something very nice! And funny too, this is something many of you may have seen and I'm pretty sure no one has done this yet 'I tried, I looked through a lot of multiverse books'

Another thing is ideas, you guys can send my ideas(if I've seen them I'll do them) or you guys can send me your own fanfics and I'll put them in, if you guys got a work and it's not doing so hot then I'll do them and direct them to you for the unedited version.

Lastly I've decided to put in ocs! For the reactions so if you guys got an awesome oc you want me to put in then go ahead.

"GET MY FUCKING CHAPTER CUNT EATER!" Ok ok! No need to yell profanities at me


	7. Rwby Super Friends

Rwby Super Friends Part 1

—

Inspiration: Dragon Ball Super made by Devilartemis on YouTube

—

Oracle was flying around the back going through the countless numbers of universes until he stopped suddenly just seemingly float there not even registering the fact that four figures are screaming as the fell through the ceiling causing everyone who was already in the theater.

The first one was a red headed man with a mask signaling his involvement with the white fang, along with the black clothing of a certain edgelord, he is Adam Taurus so groaning he slowly got onto his knees looking around at the humans "what the?..." "ADAM!?" Adam heard his former lover shout causing him to clock his head "Blake?...what's going on? And why are we here with a bunch of humans?" Blake stowed her tongue trying to figure out a way to answer him so he doesn't blow up and attack the humans around her "it's...complicated" "how?" He spoke wanting to know what's going on but more groans is heard causing the Red Bull Faunus to turn to find Roman also getting up from the ground repositioning his hat.

"What the hell happened?" Roman asked getting up onto his feet looking at the room of Huntresses causing the gentlemen thief to grow stiff at the very sight and may have perhaps gotten drugged into the hands of Hunters "ahhhh hnmmm...heeeeeeeey" Roman awkwardly exclaimed nervous sweat started beading on his face knowing he is gonna get fucked if he tried to do anything stupid.

Adam just sneered at the sight even taking a step to the side away from him "where are we Roman?" Adam asked the thief who just shrugged but a blonde woman who Roman fought before using a paladin mech spoke up "your in a theater between dimensions to look at universes of our friend" "what? That doesn't make any sense!" The Bull exclaimed "try explaining that to the Oracle" Blake answered with a deadpan face "who the fuck is the Oracle!?"

Ruby turned her head to the side not wanting to make herself look like a fool and a child for calling out Roman because she wanted to present herself as an adult to her family.

Ghira just sighed grazing a hand over his face feeling mildly ashamed for knowing the Red Bull Faunus before two more groans is heard which are two woman, one is a blonde woman with blue eyes and the other a brown skinned one with glasses who slowly gets up and assisted her lover before they looked around seeing a bunch of people staring at them "uhhhh?.." the blonde one exclaimed "Terra?.." "I don't know Saph...I just don't know" the woman named Terra responded unsure of what is even going on especially with everyone around.

Just before anyone could question the two that no one knows about the flying lunch pail turns around and flies towards the front speaking up "Alright everyone! Good news! My supervisor has just informed me that we had just installed our wifi hotspot so we can no get on YouTube!" Saphron and Terra stared at the lunch pail with widened eyes while the fansionable knows when to shut up and get a seat even however Adam Taurus raised his voice at the creature "and who the dust do you think you are to command me!?" Oracle looks down at Adam before chuckling at him getting the Red Bull Faunus angrier "oh that's adorable...the little insect thinks he can measure himself up to the archivist of the multiverse"

Adam growls as attempts to grab wilt but saw that his weapon was missing "what!?" "No fighting is to take place in this dimension Adam Taurus, sit down before I erase you from existence" Adam was about to retort but the Oracle floats over to the married couple which Terra was holding onto Saphs arm tight "Ahhh Saphron Arc, I originally thought you'd be the first to arrive but welcome" The blonde arc woman narrows her eyes at the metal machine "and you are?" "Oracle, the archivist of the Multiverse. I thought it'd be fun as well as the orders of my supervisor to pull together everyone from your universe to watch fun alternate universes of your younger brother Jaune Arc"

Saphs eyes widened at the mention of her younger brother "is he here?" "No" The eldest arc slouched a bit but nodded with Terra following her "I'm sure he's fine Saph" "I hope so too" Saphron responded back to her wife.

Ruby moved towards Weiss who's mouth was dropped at finding that Jaunes sister had arrived "I didn't know Jaune had a sister" "neither did I" Weiss comments back.

Blake stared at Adam who walked over to the other side of the theater not wanting to be around any human which is basically the only species in the whole arena

-Episode 1-

**Inside the forest at the high time of midnight where many of the world of remnants nocturnal creatures slowly prowl the grounds to start hunting there preys however in the deep part of the forest where there is no internet connection is where 5 unlikely friends are having a camp, one of the unlikely friends is the leader of the pact who was a heavily buffed male with a mop of messy blonde hair, stubble on his face while wearing fingerless ass beating gloves along with combat green colored pants then wearing ass kicking combat boots, this man is known as Jaune Arc.**

Saph who saw her brother now a man in this supposed universe had grown to be almost like there father, buffed but held kind and compassionate tone as well as Jaune not really changed his facial features since what he had been now "he looks so grown up..." Terra placed a hand on her wife's shoulder also smiling as she had met Jaune on several occasions

**an Immortal God who absorbed the powers of the four relics long before the present age causing Jaune to not only obtaining the status of a god but to also stop aging.**

Saph soon stopped as she had learned her brother had been grown up for a long while now "woah" The Arc Wife exclaimed at this

"But but!...if Jaune is so powerful then he doesn't come to beacon! Then that means we don't meet nooo!" Ruby exclaimed gripping her head for losing her first friend.

"Rubes don't be like that, it's not our Jaune so let's not be down about it" Yang spoke the truth patting her younger sister on her back which did help ruby

**Jaune looks around at the four other equally crazy friends he came to know and love throughout his thousands of years existence "soooo...this seems nice?" Jaune exclaimed crossing his arms looking over his friends once more with a raised brow wanting to know if anyone else agreed to the nice until he turned his head to his right towards someone.**

**The woman Jaune turned too had a long black mane who had it tied with a nice frilly bow into a pony tail though her outfit consisted of the old traditional combat Yukata with a corset accompanied with a black and red skirt that matched the outfit, her red eyes showed nothing but disgust while keeping her left hand onto her weapon which was a revolving canister that held dust blades as well as her right hand was curled up into a fist which rested on her lap.**

"Ha! Raven look! It's you!" Tai exclaimed pointing at the screen which raven just snorted at this "unlike you, this blonde has enough power to wipe out everyone so it wouldn't be to much of a stretch to make friends to ensure my own survival" Summer just laughed at this putting in her own thoughts "noooo~ you don't! You are friends because you like them!" Raven blushed snapping her neck towards Summer who held a cheeky grin.

"No I do not!" She shouted blushing at this causing the rest of the old team to laugh at her "stop laughing at me!"

**"mhmm..." all she grunted out obviously didn't want to be here, Jaune snorted etching slightly over with a smirk "awwww come on Pants" however she glared harshly at the makeshift god with a fierce look.**

Ozpin took a sip of his cup obviously thinking that Jaune wasn't like Salem who tried to take the powers of the god to rule over humanity.

Saph snorts before giggling slightly as Jaune even back then tried to be the calming force between 7 hyperactive sisters "he always been the same.."

**"I was FORCED to come here and spend time with you asshats, otherwise Tai would lock the liquor cabinet" The woman exclaimed darkly looking away "I know damn well this is going to be terrible, it was already a mistake moving in together with Tai and Yang"**

Tai snorted at this chuckling while Raven just looked away angrily "well well! Looks like in this universe we are still together!" "Fuck you" Raven exclaimed to Taiyangs teasing but chuckled figuring out that if raven stayed behind showed that she could also be a mother to Yang.

"Yaaaay! My bestie is still with me!" Summer Rose shouted surging towards the back seats and pulled raven into a hug "h-hey! Let me go!" Raven shouts at her former teammate.

"Is no one commenting on the fact that raven is complaining about having her liquor taken away if she didn't hang out with her friends?" Qrow asked around

**"Alright RAVEN, let's tell some Camp Fire Stories. I think that would brighten up the mood. Adam you got any stories?" Jaune exclaimed cheeky at Raven before looking over at Adam who was a red haired man wearing what seems to be a valean security outfit consisting of black combat dress pants with boots also quipped with the basic blue polo shirt and a black bullet proof vest over it with the VPD on the back, Adam is also wearing the white mask of the white fang over his eyes and forehead, resting blush with wilt sheathed inside blue on Adams shoulder.**

Adam growled at this version of himself to think that Adam who was a vocal supporter of the white fang and joined them would leave there cause to work at a human retail store as a guard which was ridiculous "look at that Adam, you finally grew up! Taking a legal job" Ghira exclaimed with a chuckle which Kali did "of course he would! Adam is a sweet boy and he would eventually realize that there's more to the world the Faunus rights!" The Elder Cat Woman said laughing.

Blake blushed at her former lover in a uniform though Adam shouted out "this is bullshit! Why would I leave the white fang and work for a filthy human?!" The Faunus in the room gives out a groan knowing that Adam would eventually do this.

**the red headed man raised his head when he was asked for a story "Alright...once upon a time, there was the nice, sweet and innocent children skipping through the field of flowers without a care to the injustice to the world..."**

"Ohhh I like this story!" Ruby said jumping slightly in her seat at the happy tone.

"I would never tell a story like that! I would never sugar coat a story!" Adam shouts at the obvious lies.

"Adam shut up, I however find the story enjoyable" Kali said who really got tired of Adams bullshit(A/N: see what I did there? ;) )

**Jaune smiled at the sound of the supposed story then turned towards raven who held a sour look "aww now see, this is gonna be a good story by the very tone." Jaune said condescendingly at the black haired bandit woman before turning back towards the red haired officer "continue please" however Jaunes smile soon turned into a slack jawed shock look when Adam moved his head staring directly to Jaune "I killed them!..."**

It was that statement alone that caused the entire room to stand still which even Adam stared at the screen with an open jaw. What had been said was something no one would have even considered.

"No way! I would never attack children!" Adam shouted at the screen obviously not comprehending the fact that it was another universe.

Saphron shook her head at the insane man hoping Jaune would've had better taste in friends.

Ghira groans lightly as he shook his head "seriously Adam? Just when my opinion of you was raised it was smashed down as swift as it was going on" The Panther Faunus exclaimed though Adam looked across the theater with a surprised look "...you think better of me?" "i WAS"

**..."what about Ozzy? Got any good stories?" Jaune moved directly past the...story from Adam Taurus Straight to Ozpin who in his usual outfit which consisted of green dress pants, a white tucked in button up shirt and his trademarked unique black shades and had his hands resting on his retractable cane in front of him.**

Ozpin raised an eyebrow considering the fact at this universe seems to be friends with Jaune arc and his marry band of unusual monsters "it seems that in this universe I'm friend"

Glynda shook her head at such notions "knowing that both of you most likely have much more in common so it wouldn't be out of the question but I'd refuse to think your corrupting a student with your laziness" the blonde witch exclaimed truthfully.

Qrow looked to the side hoping for the same thing Glynda just said, even the drunken man knows to reel in his habits when impressionable kids are around

**Ozpin opened his right eye showing a momentum of seriousness before he grinned chuckling at this "Alright!...there I was! Back to back with...JESUS!"**

"Ok, what the fuck did I miss? How are you standing back to back with Jesus? Also who the fuck is Jesus?" Tai asked because he was heavily confused just from the start of the story.

"Agreed" the blonde witch exclaimed glaring towards Ozpin who looked interested at the story atleast "I find the start of the story very interesting but who is this Jesus character? A huntsmen" however the floating object in the back floating in front of the master controls spoke honest "Jesus Christ is a Religious figure for the Christianity Religious Faith, Jesus is depicted as a very caring man who died for the sins of others. He can walk on water and turn water into wine" Oracle informed the room of who Jesus was.

Qrow snorts taking a swig from his alcoholic flask "water into wine huh? Sounds like my kind of guy"

**"Bible in my left hand and a AK-47u in my right hand, ready to bless these unholy thots with out divine sauce! Hehehehe!" Ozpin started telling before breaking down in chuckles which Jaune starts speaking up**

"What kind of story is that?!" Yang shouted as she hated this type of story which held no plot, Blake nodded at this since she is an avid reader.

"Oz, you gotta work on your Story Making Skills" Tai comments down which Ozpin just sighed and nodded at this "it's fair, I was told on multiple occasions that my stories were terrible"

**"OK! What about-" Jaune shuts up and even moved upper body back a bit when ozpin raised his cane and slammed it back down raising his voice "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!..." Ozpin looked at the group with dark, merciless eyes waiting for someone to speak up which none didn't giving ozpin time to complete his story.**

Eyed widened in the whole Theater aside from the Curator of the Multiverse, to find that the kind and very calm Headmaster just dropped his anger for having his story interrupted 'thank god it wasn't Ozpin who came to get me' The Gentlemen thief thought to himself as he took a sip of his fancy alcoholic beverage.

Glynda also held a look of disbelief as during her time of working at beacon academy never has she seen Ozpin got angry even once though annoyed more times just never angry.

The students of beacon also held a variety of looks when Ozpin exploded in anger on the screen.

Ruby was slack jawed because the first moment she met Ozpin and she felt the vibe a real huntsmen.

Blake held the same look as ruby because Ozpin also held the air of a professional that didn't let most get under his skin.

Weiss was disbelief that Ozpin who was the most calm and perhaps almost impossible to anger.

Yang was scared, she was never scared but seeing the man who could royally fuck up her shit got angry at the drop of a hat.

Ren who looked very calm on the outside but on the inside he was SCREAMING in horror that such a man would shove his cane up the young mans ass.

Pyrrha was nervous since she always held the good sides of basically everyone she meets.

Nora was shaking in excitement so she could fight against Ozpin

**"Anyway!...I was down to my last clip so I yelled at Jesus from across the orphanage"**

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IN AN ORPHANAGE!?" Summer yelled at the screen as she didn't like that.

"Yeah!? Are you insane?! What about all those innocent children!?" Kali yelled...at the real Ozpin in the theater.

Ozpin felt glares from everyone except for ruby and Qrow but gulped his coffee loudly not wanting to answer those questions.

Roman just sighed as he may be a master thief but even a man like him knows what lines not to cross

**"'hey Jesus! I need a melee weapon!' Never have I seen an atlesian throw a sandal so fucking fast in my life"**

"So this 'Jesus' is Atlasian?" Raven asked seeing if she could find a man like him to corrupt and take his inhumanly strong throwing arm into her tribe.

"Forget about that rav, he said he threw a sandal, a fucking sandal! If you can kill someone with sandals then your basically the most efficient huntsmen" Qrow comments on the fact one can kill with only sandals

**"but I killed 637 Prostitutes that day which has been labeled in history as the Coochie Wars" Ozpin finished his story looking around seeing the disbelief looks from everyone around the campfire.**

"WHY WERE THERE PROSTITUTES AT THE ORPHANAGE!?" Summer shouts getting up from her seat while her face showed she was enraged at the information.

"And why didn't they name this 'war' as the prostitution wars but instead they chose Coochie..." Ghira exclaimed.

Glynda groans more as she takes off her glasses to rub her tired looking eyes because she knows this is the type of crap she doesn't want to deal with at all

**Jaune just slowed turned towards a man wearing fashionable white white jacket and pants along with a stylish hat "what about you Roman, got any good stories?" Jaune asked which Roman tipped his hat.**

Roman smiled as he finally learned he was in this so begins to think what kind of man he would be "oh yes, what type would I be? Here's hoping I'd still be the same but a much better sense of fashion"

"I'd give you a 5 out of 10" yang exclaimed sassily which made the gentlemen thief look over angrily to find someone who's dissing his life style

**"of course, there I was naked, Barbecue Sauce all over my asshole"**

Romans mind shut down immediately after that statement alone before trying to reboot himself "w-what?..." he spoke trying to see if he misheard that.

Ruby had covered her ears trying to block out what was just said.

"Woah...didn't know you'd swing that way torchwick..." Yang exclaimed without thinking but the gentlemen thief wasn't having any of that so he turned towards the blonde bombshell with a sneer "ok no! I am not gay! Though not hating anyone that is and they are in whatever position to change there sexuality but I am NOT gay!" Roman shouted out his reasoning.

"Why BBQ Sauce? And what type? Because some of that will no doubt burn your ass" Tai asked wondering what was going with the unknowing gay man.

Roman turned towards tai with a more shocked look "I'm not gay! And I would never do that to myself!"

**"nipples fully erect mind you."**

"Ahhhhh my ears!" Ruby shouts trying to cover her ears from the non innocence from being played on the screen.

"Geez Torchwick!" Yang shouted feeling very uncomfortable

"Why did I had to add that!?" The Fire Haired man exclaimed feeling shell shocked

**"And drenched in vegetable oil OHHHHHH!"**

"WHY!?" Roman shouted, trying to figure out why his other self would do that.

Roman spoke very homosexual before adding in a gay like howl.

**Ravens eyes widened and turned straight towards the gay gentlemen broker "the fuck Roman!?" Raven shouted in Grand disbelief.**

"Yes why!" Roman asked wanting to know why he would tell a story like that.

"Just when it was starting to get good..." Blake muttered to herself but however Kali almost snorted out a glass of water she was drinking though her father snapped his neck towards his daughter in such shocked as if he didn't hear that right

**Jaune groans now learning and feeling the exact same thing raven did until he hushed everyone "alright, I'll tell a story so there was-" Jaune started to tell a story but stopped when a fart is sounded close to Jaune, the blonde god looked around with a less then amused look "as I was saying...so there was-" Jaune tried to tell the story again before another distinct fart is heard causing the godly man to turn towards ozpin who chuckled lightly "you done?" "Yep" ozpin responded to the question with a grin "you sure?" "Yep" "ok, now there was-" Jaune couldn't finish his story as a loud sounding fart is heard cutting everyone's train of thought.**

"Ok Ozpin, that's a dick move. Atleast let the kid finish his story!" Qrow exclaimed to Ozpin who just snorts at the drunken bird.

"Ok everyone! What were your thoughts on the first episode" Oracle asked as he floats over to the screen to be in front of everyone looking around for input.

Ruby was the first to answer "I think Jaune is amazing! But I didn't like his friends" She spoke honestly because she didn't like the people who were hanging out with the godly Jaune.

Yang was next "i thought Jaune was gonna be badass but all I saw was him sitting around talking! Where was the action!?" Yang shouted wanted to see what kind of power this type of Jaune could through but her hopes were raised when oracle confirmed "don't worry about that Long. I have a few bonus episodes on que for after the original events"

Now it was Blake's turn which she just said "I wouldn't mind hearing more of Torchwicks story" however Torchwick just shouted "I'd rather not hear any more stories from my gay counterpart!"

Weiss refused to say anything.

Nora was next literally jumping in her seat "oh I like Jaune Jaune! Is he not as dense as our Jaune?" She asked stopping in place though felt excited when Oracle responded with "no, he's very intelligent" Nora was squealing that Jaune may be smart enough to see Pyrrha.

Ren wasn't gonna say anything.

Pyrrha however wasn't going to shy from this and wanted to ask " , am I going to be with Jaune for this universe?" However her hopes were DASHED quite splendidly when Oracle responded "nope, he's married to someone else. And by the way , don't get your hopes up because it's known as the shipping wars and it's spread across multiple universes"

Ozpin was the next to give his thoughts "I would like to know more about this abilities" "I'm not obligated to give that information away however I can tell you that he's the strongest in the world" Oracle partially answered the question.

Glynda didn't say anything.

Summer despite not knowing much about this man asked the one thing many craved "does this Jaune have a loving girlfriend or wife in his life?" Summer wanted to know because being a god doesn't mean one can't find there own happiness, Oracle responded to the question "yes, in fact he's married but I won't say who"

Raven decided to ask a question which being under watch of her team and Ozpin "why did my other self hang out with those idiots?" Oracle looks at raven for a moment then answered "believe it or not but your other half actually likes those people" Summer however made this an excuse to hug raven who was blushing though made no attempt to stop her former leader "OHHHHHHH! I KNEW YOU WERE A SOFTY!" "Hehe" Qrow chuckled lightly but stopped when raven glared at her twin brother.

Qrow didn't say anything.

Tai didn't say anything.

Adam wanted to ask a question about his other self "did my counter part give up on the revolution of the faunus people?" Oracle looked over thinking then spoke his mind "yes, it's because he's smarter then you and knows what he's doing is wrong and knew if any real change is gonna happen is gonna be by actually getting a mortal job" Adam was about to retort but shuts up seeing the blue glow of the eye shift red just saying for Adam to continue

Kali didn't say anything.

Ghira didn't say Anything.

Roman however had said his thoughts "as much as I find my other gay counter part distasteful, I find this type of universe very entertaining"

Saphron had a questioned so speaking her mind "is Jaune happy like this?" She asked since as a sister she is always concerned for the happiness of her siblings, Oracle responded to that eagerly "of course! Nice group of friends, a beautiful young wife, so much power to blow up cities with a flick and an annoying but great best friend" Saphron smiles at this answer

Terra didn't say anything

-Episode 2-

**In a large looking city where many is going on with there day and there lives however as a bus stopped at the bus stop five people gets off the stop which they are Jaune who was in his normal outfit since last Sunday, Adam who was in his revolutionary uniform aka his edge lord look as Roman repeated made sexual comments about, Roman who was wearing jeans with a 'I'm a dum dum' and a hat from last Sunday, Raven who was still in her combat outfit and weapon to the side of her hip "wheres Ozpin? Didn't he say he would meet us here after work?" Raven asked as her group started walking the sidewalks.**

"HA!" Yang laughed out looking at romans shirt on the screen which Roman just blushed at this trying to sink down more into his seat obviously embarrassed by the shirt he got from his girlfriend.

"Hm, guess the other me seems to also carry that exact outfit as me. Gotta Hand it to other me...we got style" Adam commented on his counter parts taste in outfits.

"Rav, why you in your combat outfit?" Tai asked wanting to know if this particular raven was different but so far she was almost the same however raven just snorted looking away without giving an answer.

Saphron frowned lightly at her brothers choice of clothing even when she still was around Jaune, her younger brother never had an eye for boys fashion, mainly because she may have instigated with her sisters to get his opinion on woman's clothing "Saph" Terra spoke however getting a nod from her wife.

**"Yeah, he told us to meet him at the lion statue" Jaune reaffirmed to stop looking to his left seeing a distinct lion statue "and we wait here-" Jaune spoke looking back at the front seeing a silver haired man in combat black pants, stylish ass kicking boots and a great bowling shirt "hey, first time in aura city?" The man asked which Jaune shook his head**

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this new city since not even he in his multiple reincarnated forms has ever heard of this 'Aura City'

"Huh, a new city built? Let's just hope The Faunus People aren't discriminated there" Ghira comments about the Faunus which his wife nodded and Adam gripping the arm rests hard.

Glynda however took notice that the cities name 'Aura' must be referencing the aura that every living creature who has a soul possesses so this must mean that the four kingdoms must have built this city together.

"Never heard of this city, do they have a hunter academy too?" Ruby asked before gasping loudly at the thought "maybe they do! And we have more people to be friends with!"

Yang and Nora grinned at this meaning more people they could fight against.

**"naw kid, we lived nearby but we never did take the chance to visit the grand city" Jaune exclaimed looking around at all the skyscrapers, ever since the white fang broke through the borders of vale and allowed the grim in The Grimm showed the world what would happen if the kingdoms didn't work together and shown the world that their unity could be grand and such this city was built to symbolize unity and peace as well as security.**

"Hmmm, so that's the reason why they had built the city. Unlike our normal history where we didn't do this after the breach, in there world they had built a city to commemorate the lost lives as well as unify ourselves to combat against the Grimm" Ozpin gave his thoughts on the reason why aura city was built

"With the four kingdoms pitching in together to build this place, faunus equality must be realized meaning Faunus also lives in the city" Ghira exclaimed feeling that his goal during his time as the high leader of the White Fang must've been realized by this little event

**"I want to go to the mall" raven exclaimed like a brat.**

"If you really wanted to go to the mall rav you could've just gone!" Tai exclaimed chuckling while raven just snorts at this looking away.

Qrow was snorting loudly at the fact raven needed the gods permission to go to the mall "whipped much raven!" Qrow asked only to get slapped by the victim of the teasing

**"where's the nearest Hot Topic" Adam asked for the location of the hot topic.**

Kali and Ghira both sighed at the place Adam wanted to go however Blake just snorted in amusement.

"...I wouldn't mind going to a hot topic. Perhaps I need to update my style" Adam spoke the need to change his look but Blake just responded to that "how about you pick something that doesn't make you look like a reject from twilight"

**"I would like to go to the Gay Bar" Roman asked for the location for a gay bar in the city.**

"I would very much prefer to go to a non gay but very fancy bar" Roman clarified to his gay counter part though only getting chuckles from some adults.

**"Hell, a normal bar would be equally nice" Ozpin interjected.**

"I wouldn't mind going to a bar either. Plenty of drinks and some nice woman around" Qrow interjects however only getting funny looks from his family.

Tai however made a comparison of Ozpin to someone else he knows "hey guys, does Ozpin seem to act a bit more closely to Qrow?" Tai pointed out which everyone who was relevant started making the comparison "your right! He does act like Uncle Qrow!" Ruby agreed which Yang also nodded.

Glynda groans at the comparison between Ozpin and Qrow which is becoming increasingly close "dammit Ozpin..." she whispered to herself hoping for whatever god doesn't play a cruel joke on the universe by

**Jaune turned to face them "ok people, let's not forget why we are in the city. Firstly we are going to get drunk then fuck bitches, mostly bitches"**

Saphron spat out her drink of water when Jaune spoke about fucking bitches now staring at the screen with widened eyes and a dropped jaw "isnt Jaune married?!" She asked as she heard that her brother was married, Oracle responded from the back of the main console "married he may be! But Jaune still likes to go to strip clubs!"

Terra also held a shocked look since Saph told stories of her siblings and to hear one talk like that.

Pyrrha was also slack jawed to find that her crush who was married to an unknown woman was speaking about sex which the Mistral Champ always regarded as a very personal and very romantic occurrence to be only flings.

**Jaune reminded his group the original plans for going into the city which the originally ignore.**

**The grey haired man clocked his head slightly before speaking up "well it's pretty early for that but in the mean time is there anything I can help you find?" And with that said, the crew minus Jaune started asking for stupid stuff.**

**"I want a puppy" raven asked.**

Tai sighed again rubbing a hand over his face at his first wife's tendencies "Raven, if you wanted a puppy then you could've stayed with us! We have Zwei!" He exclaimed which Raven didn't answer but also secretly wanted a puppy too.

"Awwww Zwei!" Summer shouted squealing lightly for remembering the corgi she adopted for her girls.

**"I want a machine gun" Adam asked.**

"That's as much as I'd expect from you Adam" Ghira comments which Adam responded to that with a bit of anger "I wouldn't abandon my weapon for something one can buy at a local Gun Shop"

Ruby also asked this question "if it's a machine gun, is it also a melee weapon?" She asked as her weapon fanatic side is coming to the surface but she didn't get no answer and immediately assumed that was a no.

**"I want a horse" Roman asked.**

"Why would I want a horse?" Roman asked for a moment until he heard Yang and Raven laugh in the distance while some of the more adult were chuckling among themselves then at that Roman figured the joke out "oh oum dammit me!" Roman shouted at his counter part

**Jaune grunted before setting them straight against "we aren't getting a puppy, we sure as hell ain't getting guns and Roman why do you want a horse?" Jaune asked while internally fearing the answer which that fear came true.**

"Thank Oum that Jaune seems to the most normal among them and tried to be the one that binds them together" Saphron exclaimed sighing in relief that Jaune tries to hold his friends together like he always does.

Pyrrha smiled seeing this Jaune isn't as mentally different then her Jaune so she's glad to see more similar alterations between the two

**"come on Jaune, you know I'm all about riding things OHHHH!" Roman commented sexually before adding a gay howl.**

**"fuck it, we are going to the bar" Jaune exclaimed as he didn't want to deal with this bullshit anymore.**

"Kid may be the one who keeps the group from running themselves to the ground but he may have a shorter fuse then we initially thought" Qrow comments about the obvious turn from trying to hold everyone together then straight to the bar.

Ruby also nodded as Jaune during her time knowing him always tried to keep everyone together but at times felt very stressed out trying to be the glue for everyone.

-Location: The Bar-

**"So there I was! *hic* back to back with...JESUS!" Ozpin started shouting his ridiculous old man story.**

"And it's ozpins orphanage story" Qrow exclaimed with a chuckle seeing most of the woman minus Raven to adopt looks of scowl about prostitutes and orphans in the same building.

Most of the men however chuckled at the obvious entertaining story.

**Roman just snorted chugging back his drink while looking over at the two twins who were both wearing lucious bikinis both red and white "you know, he always tells this story...*hic* it's not even true!" Roman spoke out in a drunken haze.**

"It better not be true!" Summer shouted slightly

"I don't want to lose sleep thinking about those poor kids" Kali spoken obviously worried about the kids in the story.

"It could've been true, Ozzy never did say when it was taken place" Qrow exclaimed his thoughts about the story.

"True but there's also possibilities that it was false and merely for entertainment value" Tai gave his thoughts about the story

**however ozpin in his drunk ramble "your just jealous that I *hic* get all the bitches!" Jaune who was standing nearby was chuckling as he enjoyed the drunken rambling as it was amusing to him**

**"wooooooaaaaahh duuuuudes look! My hands are moooving!" Raven exclaimed moving her hands slowly and all over the place and what many would assume that the bandit woman was drugged but she was just drunk as fuck.**

"Pfffffftttttt HAHAHAHAHAH!" Tai started to laugh really hard with Qrow joining in, laughing at the dismay as raven stared at her counterpart wasted beyond relief and acted as if she were drugged.

"Raven! Your supposed to be setting an example for our kids! What would they think if you came home acting like this!?" Summer said to her former teammate however rav just said "I didn't really care how they saw me, if Tai was willing to expose them to Qrow who drinks CONSTANTLY then they don't really worry about me"

Qrow however gave his mind about the subject of letting children be near them when they drink "actually raven, I try to be on my best behavior while I'm around ruby and yang so I don't want them picking up on my bad habits"

**"It's quite interesting on what you guys look like when your drunk" Jaune comments at his friends before speaking about each of them in there drunk state.**

Yang was the first to comment on the fact Jaune wasn't drunk "why is Jaune not drunk? Is it cause he's a god?" Oracle responded from his position in the back of the theater "yes!"

Pyrrha was pouting slightly to see this Jaune who was smart and observant enough to recognize her love and now was told earlier that she would never understand the feeling of being loved back.

"I bet he'd be fun to drink with" Nora said thinking of the fun she could have a possible drunk Jaune.

Ren however shook his head at the possibility of Nora drinking let along drink with someone who could destroy cities

**"Ozpin is well...ozpin"**

"So like Qrow, like he usually acts" Tai comments with a chuckle

**"Raven is acting like she's been drugged"**

"I don't even know how that is possible, how can one person act as if they've been drugged if they had been drinking?" Glynda asked wanting to know this.

**"Roman is more serious"**

Roman sighed in relief as his counter part must've stopped with the gay stuff for a while but even Roman did not expect what came next.

**"and Adam is-" Jaune stops himself when the man named Adam tapped on romans shoulder who looked "hey" the red headed edge lord greet which Roman greeted back "hey" "I love you" a look of intense shock is on romans face "oh. my. god."**

Roman spat out his drink to find his gay counterpart was shocked to find someone let alone Adam confess his homosexual feelings "w-what!?"

Adam shouted from his spot even getting up from his seat "I would never say that! Never to a fucking human!"

Yang however was wheezing on the fact that Roman was, who was an open homosexual, was shocked to find someone also possible gay to confess his feelings

-Episode 3-

**It was a very hot summer day which could be hotter then it was in decades however many inhabitants in and around Aura City believed to be the best temp and weather aka clear skies to be outside playing with water.**

**At the lake is where Jaune who wore basic silver shorts though with the shorts exposing his extremely toned and muscular body, looking out at the lake with an obvious thought going through his head.**

Pyrrha watched Jaunes body with a massive blush to seeing his muscular body and had a bit of drool drop from the corners of her mouth

Ruby also was blushing at the fact that Jaune was ripped! She may not have had any interest in boys but seeing someone like Jaune with this type of body is making ruby fidget in her spot.

Yang was slack jawed and blushing heavily "woah...who knew Lady Killer was this ripped" The Blonde Bombshell spoke her mind.

Blake watched with widened eyes at her acquaintance having such a body even to the point where she's getting a nose bleed from sheer erotica flowing through her mind.

Weiss was also in shock staring at the magnificent body that belonged to Jaune. arc "what the...fuck..." she cursed for the first time.

Nora however didn't have much thought for Jaunes body except for "woah, you can grind cheese on that!" She noted to Jaunes miraculously crafted abs

**Raven who was wearing a two piece red bikini showing off her luscious curves to the world though without her bitchy attitude would be a perfect beach babe.**

Tai was slack jawed at the sheer beauty of his first wife and it seems that the one on the screen willingly gone into a Bikini.

However Qrow was looking away not wanting to see his twin in something so revealing

**Ozpin was standing next to her with a green swim shorts also looking around but he was staring at the breasts bound by the top pieces of bikinis and those luscious ass!**

"That sounds like this version of Ozpins" Tai said with a snort but however not saying that he too would go to the beach just to see all the babes around.

Ozpin shook his head at this notion of just going to the beach to look at the woman "how ridiculously of me" he said in a husked whisper

**The only one who didn't show up was Adam, muttering facts that he'd didn't want to go swimming in the oum forsaken heat and it was a waste of time.**

"Sounds like Adam" Blake said which earned a growl from Adam but nods form her parents

**Roman who was wearing fashionable white swimming shorts was on the bench with his hands on his thighs listening to the radio "69.9 Radio!" The radio was on the station 69.9 and the announcer starts speaking "good afternoon ladies and gents! This is your host, A bird with a unibrow and a green onion!"**

Yang snorted before laughing at the ridiculous stage name the station host called himself "really? That's the best you could come with? 'A bird with a unibrow and a green onion?'" Ruby however lept to the Djs defense "yaaaaang! People has a lot of trouble trying to be creative!"

Blake also nodded as she knew many authors who books didn't do so well because of the lack of inspiration among them

**"and I'm telling ya. It is hot as DICKS out here and I swear the sweat dripping off my balls can be considered waterfalls! It's a hot as shit 108 today so those who are outside enjoying the pleasures of water, be sure to keep yourself hydrated or be cooked into human and Faunus jerky"**

Ruby was the first to cover her ears when the host starts being extremely vulgar with his words.

Yang snorted and started laughing even harder at the vulgarity "I like this host! Unoriginal but he's funny!"

Weiss shook her head almost had it with the vulgarity of this particular universe.

Glynda groans taking off her glasses and rub the weariness out of her eyes almost feeling done of what's been going on with this universe.

Saphron sighed almost glad that her son Adrian wasn't her with them so she didn't want to explain to Saphs mother on why her grandson is started to talk like a sailor "let this be a reminder to us Saph to never cuss around Adrian otherwise he will end up like a Bird with a Unibrow and a Green Onion" Terra spoke about the possible consequences

**"now let's enjoy some good summer time music 'DESPACITO! KAGGY PLEASE MAKE ME A CHEESE BEEN BURRITO! DON'T FORGET MY BAG OF CHIPS! I LOVE DORITOS! AND ILL ALSO TAKE A DRINK! ILL HAVE A LARGE COKE ZERO!'"**

"What kind of song is this!?" Adam shouted at the screen while not liking the song that's been played.

Roman however was also swaying gently to the best with his counter part greatly enjoying the summer time music.

**"Oh! I love this song!" Roman exclaimed swaying himself gently to the beat of the summertime though Jaune walked over sitting on the other side of the radio "as i like the location, it's not really that safe to swim"**

"If it's not safe to swim then why are the lifeguards allowing them to swim" summer asked thinking it was very irresponsible to allow the civilians to swim in danger infested waters.

"Maybe because they got huntsmen and Huntresses on standby so they probably thought it was safe for people" Qrow put in his thoughts which was very logical

**"what? It's not safe to swim? I was swimming out there earlier and it seemed fine" Jaune exclaimed from personal experience though Roman stared at him with a 'really' look "Jaune, your power outclasses anything modern hunters could even think to hope they achieve, do you really think sharks would be dumb enough to actually pick a fight with you?"**

"That's actually a good point, what kind of creature would think it was a good idea to actually pick a fight with fearless leader" nora commented though wanted to see a shark attack her fearless leader so she could get a good look at how powerful Jaune was.

Saphron also wanted to know just how strong her brother was but also didn't want that to happen since her sisterly instincts was kicking in and wanted to protect her brother.

**Meanwhile in front of the lake where raven was watching Taiyang, Ravens husband, and his other wife summer rose were playing in the lake with there children Yang and Ruby.**

"Awwwww it's me and you Tai! With ruby and Yang!" Summer cooed at the lovely family sight between her husband and children.

Ghira and Kali also smiled at this feeling it was a nice change of pace for a nice family "when we get back home, we should look at some pictures of Blake" Ghira suggested which Kali grinned at the chance to see her baby girl as a child

**"woah mama, who's that?" Ozpin exclaimed looking at the side where a blonde beauty who's hair is tied in a bun wearing glasses and her authoritative looked scanned the lake for any danger.**

Glynda raised an eyebrow at her appearance in the show but to only be leered at by Ozpin however was making her a bit angry

"Huh, looks like Glynda had made an appearance" Ozpin said the obvious while leaving out the fact that his counter part was looking at her like a piece of meat.

"It seems so and if your other self don't stop looking at me like that then I won't be responsible for what I'm going to do to YOU" Glynda spoke with extreme darkness that made everyone in the whole theater even the floating lunch pail to feel shivers on there spines

**Raven moved her head allowing her tied up black hair to whip to her other side "ozpin, that's the lifeguard and they are there to save your life if you drowned" raven exclaimed the role of a lifeguard.**

**but ozpin just asked something that even the bandit woman to step back "Raven...drown me"**

"Excuse me...WHAT!?" The Headmaster exclaimed with widened eyes at his other selves plan to have raven drown him just to get cpr.

"Wooooow Ozzy! I didn't expect you to go that far just to get kissed by a pretty woman" Tai exclaimed with a laugh which Qrow was laughing his ass off.

However the older woman of the room glared at Ozpin for his sleaziness

**"excuse m-" raven asked wanting to hear that again but stepped back again shocked and a bit scared when ozpin turned towards her "DROWN ME OUM DAMMIT!" Ozpin shouted at her.**

Everyone was shocked just how Ozpin was so adamant to be drowned and saved by the pretty woman in the show

**Tai and Summer both held positive smiles as they taught there children to swim but soon they turned to where ozpin was thrown into the water and by instinct Tai grabbed yang and Summer did the same to ruby then out of shock they watched raven jumped into the lake kneeling and holding ozpin down under**

**"RAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "DROWNING HIM!" Raven shouted back as he faced moved into a sneer using her aura enhanced Strength to keep ozpin down.**

**he stopped struggling thus getting back up to full height she stared at her family until speaking loudly "help help, my 'friend' is drowning..."**

"Well it looks like raven is less then pleased about this whole idea" Summer exclaimed with a slight cheek pat while watching her friend look less then amused to go along with ozpins plan

"I'm actually surprised she even went along with this whole ordeal" Qrow spoke his thoughts about ravens involvement

However the woman in question gave her thoughts "from what I understand, this version of me is reflectively close to my current mindset so if she had my mindset then she would've been glad to drown Ozpin"

Tai didn't speak for a moment trying to process ravens thoughts but nodded at this "I could see that"

**The Blonde woman turned to the side seeing ozpin underwater and about to go help but a man heavily muscled with a bushy mustache came running "never fear! A real man will help!" And split seconds later the unknown MAN pulled ozpin out swiftly and started doing cpr.**

**Raven watched while Tai and Summer covered there children's eyes "Raven?" Raven turned her head towards Jaune who was looking at the scene "yeah?" "Did you forget there were other lifeguards on duty?" Raven started thinking until the realization came to pass prompting the black haired bandit to look down "shit..."**

Tai started laughing at notion that raven forgot to mention that there were other life guards at the area.

"Well ozpins first half of the plan went without complications but he didn't expect to actually get cpr from someone else! HAHAHAHAH!" Qrow started laughing

Glynda was giggling as well to see Ozpin fail was a good thing to her

Raven was also laughing at ozpins failed plan along with summer

Yang and Nora were both laughing there asses off

Though ruby was giggling even she thought Oz didn't deserve that sort of ending.

—Bonus Episodes—

-Jaune vs Fortnite-

**Jaune appears to be standing up in a middle of a 24 x 24 Inch in what seems to be the middle of scenic nowhere besides giant Hills of rocks and grass**

Saphron raised an eyebrow at the location where Jaune was at "where is Jaune?" She asked only to be answered by the lunch pail in the back "in the middle of scenic nowhere.

"That's a weird place to have some sort of arena" ruby thought out loud which everyone around also thought the same thing but why did Jaune need an arena

**Jaune was wearing his usual white tank top exposing his muscular upper body while his pants was blue stretchable jeans and combat boots, had his eyes closed showing he was napping with slight snoring**

**but he opened his swiftly as a sound of what could be a plane.**

**The Gods eyes widened seeing what he feared the most "oh no! Oh No! You have got to be FUCKING ME!" Jaune shouted as what he's staring at is a bus lifted by a large balloon in the distance.**

"SWEAR JAR!" Ruby shouted at the screen

Yang however was thinking something else "well I'm guessing that there's something coming close to his arena that he's not happy about"

"Where's there a bus with a hot air ballon flying in the middle of nowhere?" Pyrrha asked as that is the most random thing she'd seen in a long time

**"ITS THOSE FUCKING KIDS!" Jaune yelled into the open with basically no one is around.**

"I have a feeling that this version of is less then happy about children" Ozpin exclaimed frowning at this notion.

Summer also frowned as she loved children to find that a god like him hated kids made her worried.

Kali was worried for any children that Jaune hated but she felt in her motherly instinct tat Jaune don't hate kids but just felt very annoyed.

Saphron frowned deeply at this fact at such this version of Jaune hated children, much different then her actual brother who was a loving uncle to Adrian

**Qrow mysteriously appeared next to Jaune "wait what? What's going on Jaune?" The drunken crow asked walking next to Jaune also looking at the flying bus in the distance so Jaune turned to his left where Qrow stood "its those stupid kids that play that stupid game" Jaune spoke to his fears and anger towards qrow.**

**Qrow looked over at Jaune with a curious look to his red colored eyes "what? Call of Duty?" Qrow asked.**

**Jaune snorts with a small chuckle then responded to that "hell no, those kids grew up. These kids are the newest generation of assholes!"**

"Ohhhh I know those types of kids and they SUCK!" Yang shouted as she plays video games most times and she knows the type of pain Jaune is going through.

Ruby also nodded at this having dealt with those types of people.

Qrow didn't want to admit it but he also faced his fair share of squealers on multiplayer games and he HATED that

**Both Qrow and Jaune turned there attention back to the bus in the distance "well blow them up then" Qrow suggested**

"WHAT!?" The mothers of the theater shouted at the suggestion however Qrow was staring with widened eyes since he would never suggest to hurt children.

**however that was shot down near immediately "I can't I'm on probation" Jaune exclaimed his situation.**

The mothers sighed in relief to find that Jaune in his strange mindset was actually following legal laws and preventing himself from attacking defenseless children.

"Thank god Jaune is legally binded to not attack anyone suddenly" Weiss comments with a sigh of relief

**Qrow sighed "dammit, if only there's someone who could blow it up for us" Jaune added in "yeah and saying something badass while they are at it"**

**On the distance where Jaune and Qrow are watching, they see a brown skinned woman with equally brown hair fly towards the bus "YIPPY KAI YAY MOTHERFUCKER!" The woman yelled before punching the bus exploding it.**

And like that everyone in the whole theater was in shock to find something flying towards that bus and exploded it killing the kids on board

"WHY!?" Ruby asked feeling very sad

"Why would she do that!?" Yang shouted at the screen

Raven however wasn't the mournful of the lost children but more on the fact that she knew the woman that attacked the bus "Varnel?"

**Qrow motioned his head towards the godly figure speaking "how was that?" "Perfect" Jaune responded gratefully that the fortnite bus was destroyed**

-Jaune vs Pika Jaun part 3-

**Jaune in his usual outfit stood in the middle of a 24 x 24 white tiled arena with four spike pillars on each corner, this arena labeled the Arc Arena was Jaunes side gig outside the super friends series but anyway Jaune was standing with his arms crossed thinking while Qrow Branwen stood by him also in the same pose as if he was thinking "you know Qrow...I feel that I'm in need of a vacation" Jaune spoke suddenly breaking his train of thought to look over at the drunken man.**

"Ok so he doesn't plan on doing anything crazy or hurting anything, thank fucking oum..." Qrow exclaimed at this part feeling almost happy that Jaune was planning on taking a break from the usual craziness.

"I wonder where Jaune would go? Mistral is good around this time of year" Pyrrha asked though with the secret agenda of following Jaune since Mistral was her home.

**Qrow looks at Jaune curiously for a moment "does that mean? No weird characters today?"**

**The bird man asked the godly figure who looked extremely relieved "thank oum, wanna step out of the arena for a while?" Jaune asked**

**but his attention soon landed Infront of him down seeing a yellow like mouse creature standing on his hind legs, it had a wrestling mask over its face but didn't cover the two rosy cheeks, a tank top that fit it's very very small body and tight pants that also fit its tiny yellow body.**

"What is that!? Weiss shouted at the strange yellow creature.

"I have no idea but it's funny looking!" Yang exclaimed with a grin.

Ruby was squealing about how cute the creature was.

Blake however was staring at it like a cat would, her natural instincts telling her that the creature was a mouse

**"Hello Sinor Jaune" the creature spoke in a Latino voice which was hot and sexy for such a tiny creature**

"Holy shit! It talks!" Qrow shouted dropping his flask at the sound of the creature.

**though Jaune just groaned at the appearance of the yellow creature "oh oum dammit, what is it Juan?" Jaune spoke with disdain of the creature**

"It looks like knows this creature by name" Glynda asked but also amused at the talking creature.

"It can't be a close friend by the sound of his voice" Tai gave his observation as well as the facial movements showing that Jaune did not like this pikachu.

"Why would be hate it! It looks sooo cute!" Summer exclaimed squealing happily at the pikachu cuteness

**but it seems that it doesn't notice "it has been brought to my attention, that you are leaving for vacation. Is this true?" It asked prompting Jaune to nod at this "yes, oum forbid that I take some time off" the blonde god responded to this.**

**The yellow creature nodded his head while looking pleased of the information "if it is alright with you Sinor, I would also like to join you on the vacation" the Latino Pikachu asked to join which made Jaune sigh to himself reluctantly agreeing.**

**"fine Pika-Juan, you may join me and Qrow" "Excellence! Now I must request time off from my work" Pika-Juan responded with excitement and exclaimed his next course of action.**

Pyrrha smiled at Jaunes kindness even when he's like this, he was selfless by nature so allowing this pikachu to come with him shows that kindness.

"I'm actually curious on where Pika-Juan works at" Nora gave her thoughts wondering where this creature would work at,

Ren extended his thoughts towards Nora's train of thought "I've seen several restaurants with the same ethnicity as Pika-Juan so maybe them?"

**that made Jaune and Qrow curious on where the Latino Pikachu worked at "wait...where does a Latino Pikachu work at?" Jaune asked curiously.**

**"Brazzers?" Qrow suggested curiously which made Jaune whip his head towards Qrow with widened eyes and a shocked look.**

The Adults were in shocked that the pikachu could. Possibly be working for a porn site however the kids didn't know what that was so ruby asked "what's Brazzers?" Only for Summer and Tai to shout "ITS NOTHING!" As to help clear there minds of such a dirty thing.

**"what the fuck!?" however the pikachu seemed to confirm this guess on the job "how did you know?"**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Qrow shouted in shock and horror at such things.

Ozpin was groaning at the information being presented to him.

Glynda was in horror to find that this adorable yellow creature was working at a porn site.

**"Wait, what the fuck!?" Jaune shouted out even more concerned and scared of what he's listening too.**

**However a brown skinned woman in tribal clothing named varnel stood in the arena next to Pika-Juan "hey Juan, can you take my shift next Tuesday?" She asked**

"VARNEL!? WHY ARE YOU WORKING AT BRAZZERS!?" Raven shouted in fear that one of her tribe members was working at such a dishonorable site.

**causing Jaune to look even more horrified at the request "what the fuck!? Does EVERYONE work at brazzers?!" Jaune shouted more only to look to his left to find Hazel Standing there in his muscle glory only to speak "yes"**


	8. Non Story: Writers Emergency

Ok so this is NOT an update people, this is an actual emergency...for a writer at least. Something happened on my iPad and I lost ALL of my data, which includes near completed works of varied stories and several upcoming stories and it PISSES ME OFF!.

I'm updating every relevant book to inform everyone and anyone who had ideas of any story this chapter comes up, you may want to resend your ideas.


	9. Technical Issues

so earlier today i forgot my ipad on the table and my dog somehow caused it to fall and deeply cracked my screen so i cant do any writing so im guessing I'm going on a semi retirement until i figure out a different way to do this, sorry guys


End file.
